


DIAMOND (Series)

by JunMomney



Series: EXO - CEO! Alternate Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, CEO AU, CEO Byun Baekhyun, CEO EXO, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: After 10 years of exile to another country, you are finally back home and you were surprised to find out that you are engaged to the son of your father's long-time friend and business partner.





	1. Going Home

It’s not even an hour yet since you got home from your 10-year exile in another country, and your father is already asking for you to come to his office. For a normal person with a normal family, you should be excited to see your father after years of being apart. But you’re far from normal. Your family, your lifestyle, everything around you is far from normal. You were born into a family that is so rich, no one except people like yourself can reach you.

You and your siblings were put in an exclusive school, where children of the rich and famous like yourself, can only go. You cannot interact with just anyone, especially not other kids from lower ranks. Your parents were over protective of you and your siblings. But your father’s affection for you disappeared when he banished you at 13 years old. He sent you away from the comforts of your home, away from your mother and siblings. Away from the mansion you once called home.

You were sad and depressed for half a decade after you were banished. You started closing yourself away from people, including your family, even the people who took care of you while you’re living away alone. But then you realized that this exile was kind of like a form of freedom you were always hoping for when you were younger. You were able to socialize with people who are very different from you without your parents stopping you. You even acquired yourself two best friends. Yes, not one, but two best friends. You met a lot of people from all walks of life in those 10 years you were away from home, but only those 2 stayed with you.

You know everything about them and they know everything about you. They know that you are the daughter of the mighty Lee Seungho, 2nd most rich and powerful man in South Korea. But not once they took advantage of you or the name you were carrying in your birth certificate. They offered you nothing but genuine friendship and love you never got from your own father.

As you were climbing the grand stairs up to the second floor to your father’s office while dragging your pointer finger up the Australian Buloke handrails, you saw a significantly young maid looking at you wide-eyed as if she saw a ghost. You traced where her eyes were looking and you ended up your gaze with your finger touching the rail. You saw her continuing to polish the handrails while still looking at you with conscious-stricken expression in her face.

You removed your fingers away from the rails and looked to see a light layer of dust stained your skin. The young chambermaid bowed downed 90° while nervously speaking of apologies to you. You walked up, touched her hand and gave her a sincere smile. She immediately froze under your touch; she probably never had a good experience working in this household. You felt bad for her.

When you got in front of your father’s office door, you hesitated at first, but then you let out a nervous sigh and knocked anyway. You were surprised you still know where his office was even after a decade of being gone. There are a lot of changes around the mansion and the whole 50-acre property; additional small cottages were added as chambers for the servers and a barn because your sister likes horses, as far as you know she has 4 horses as pets.

After a few seconds, you pulled down the lever handle and pushed the heavy wooden door open. Old classical music playing softly entered your ears and the view of your parents sweetly laughing and talking while seated together on his office couch, feeding each other fruits almost made you smile. It was nice that they still show affection even after a lot of years being together. But then the mere fact that your father sent you away and your mother letting it happen, stop you from giving them any form of emotion.

“Darling, come right in. Join us for some fruits.” Your mother, whom you haven’t seen in 2 years, looks up at you with a warm and gentle smile. You have glued awkwardly at the door frame.

“Come in.” The autocratic voice of your father you haven’t heard in 10 years woke you up from your thoughts. Finally stepping inside and closing the door behind you. When you’re about a meter away from your parents, you bowed down in front of them before standing up straight again.

“Sit down darling, we need to catch up.” Catch up? You wanted to scoff at her words so badly, but you know your mother only means better. She at least tries to visit you whenever she can and stay with you for months on end. Unlike your father who never communicated with you, not one phone call. Not even a letter or email.

“Are you finally settled in your room?” Your mother initiates when you didn’t talk.

“Yes.” You lied. You were only there for 30 minutes when you were summoned by both of them.

“Good to hear dear. Here has some melon, they’re from Japan. The sweet kind which is your favorite.” Your mother smiles sweetly as she pushes the bowl of melons and softly put down a spare fork on a table napkin in front of you. You finally look up and your father is looking at you stoically. Equally, if not more, unemotional as you try to be.

“I’m going straight to the point Soojin-ah…” Your father’s words trail off as he clear his throat and straighten his sitting position. You heave a long inhale of breath to prepare to whatever he will say to you.

“There will be a corporate ball on Friday and I want you to come with me and your mother.” He wasn’t even asking if you would like to come, it’s more of a command and to be honest you’re used to being told what to do all your life. It doesn’t surprise you anymore.

“Okay.” Were your only response and your mother let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh let’s go shopping for dresses tomorrow, my darling! I can’t wait to take you out.” Your mother claps her hand enthusiastically with a dreamy look on her face.

“Me too mom.” You gave her a stale reply and her smile dropped almost immediately.

“What is wrong, dear?” Your mother asks.

“I’m sorry mom, I’m just tired that’s all.” You said as you tried to give her a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

“Oh honey, I will send vitamins and supplements to help your jet lag. Go back now to your room now and rest, I will see you tomorrow.” Your mother stood up from her seat to walk around where you are and gave you a warm kiss on your forehead. She stood you up and walked you to the door. You didn’t even protest and just followed suit. She gave you another kiss on your cheeks before closing the door behind you.

__________

As you look at your reflection in the mirror, your hair up in a low side bun with loose curls framing your face. Your makeup light, but lips are red. As red as the long backless dress that hugs your body perfectly. You see yourself but you know this is not the real you.

“You look so beautiful Ms. Lee.” Your newly appointed personal assistant compliments you as she enters the bedroom of your hotel suite. She gives you a warm smile and you know she’s not just saying that. You can tell in her eyes that she really means it.

“Thank you, Mia.” You acknowledge her praise and offer her the same warm beam she gave you. She kneeled down beside you to fix the hem of your gown.

“It’s time to go, dear.” You hear your mother call out to you from the outside of the room. Your parents were waiting for you as you were getting dolled up simultaneously by six people, including your mother’s own makeup artist. He said it’s the first time he saw you and didn’t know you exist before. You smiled politely and told him that you were studying abroad since you were a child and not exiled by your own flesh and blood. He doesn’t need to know that part of your life.

“I’m coming…” You called back out a response and your PA handed you a small Swarovski clutch that matches your shoes and the simple diamonds you personally picked to accessorize your ears, neck, wrist, and finger. Thankfully, your phone perfectly fit the clutch and you inserted it inside and closed it before glancing back in the mirror in front of you. Once you’re satisfied with your appearance, you turn your heels to the direction of the slightly ajar door to exit, your PA tailing your every move.

“Oh, you are so breathtakingly beautiful, darling!” Your mother clapped her palms together once she saw you. Her eyes twinkle as she reaches out to you for a hug. You gladly accept her arms and she squeezed you ever so slightly as to not ruin both your clothes. Your father cleared his throat that made you look at him and his lips are slightly curled up in a minuscule smile but he immediately dropped it when he realized you’re looking.

You think thirty minutes into the program of the banquet the people would finally stop looking your way. But you are wrong; a lot of them are still sneaking a glance or two down your way where you were situated. Some a look of adoration and some are blank. But you choose to ignore them just as much as your parents did. They are probably used to being stared at being one of the richest people in this country.

“Let’s welcome on the stage, the third generation owner and former CEO of Byun Group of Companies, Chairman Byun, and his son, the current CEO Mr. Byun Baekhyun.” The host calls out and every soul inside the big banquet hall applauded. You placed your clutch on the table and proceeded to clap your hands a few times before dropping them on your lap.

An older man about the same age as your father walked up the stage with his head held high and another man who is taller and younger with navy blue suit walking behind him. His mid-brown colored hair brushed up in a side sweep style. From where you were seated, you can tell he is very handsome. And for a brief moment, your eyes met with his. He gave you the smallest, tiniest smile before he looks away from you and proceeded to walk the steps up the stage. Your heart skipped a beat after the microscopic interaction.

“As you all know, we are all gathered here tonight to celebrate the CEO position of Byun Group of Companies being filled by my only son Baekhyun…” You were awoken from your thoughts when the older man mentions the name of the handsome heir that you locked eyes with minutes ago.

“We are also celebrating another ten years of partnership with Lee Transport Group, one of the world’s largest shipping company based here in our mother land, owned by my very close friend since childhood, Lee Seungho.” Chairman Byun pointed at your father and the people roared with applause and happy congratulatory cries.

Your father pointed back at Chairman Byun with a happy smile you haven’t seen in a while. He stood up from his chair and walked to your direction. He stopped right in front of you and held out his palm up, in front of your face and he motioned for you to take his hand. You looked at your mother from beside you and she gave you a smile and a tiny assuring wink. Without any more hesitation, you took your father’s hand and let him lead the way. He probably just wants you to accompany him on stage, which your mother always do when functions and parties like this happen back when you were younger.

When you reached the stage, the host, who you happen to know as a well-known actor (Who Mia said she is a big fan of) motioned for you to stand beside the handsome Byun Baekhyun. You looked at the young man, who is, if you were being honest, even more, handsome up close, and are looking at you expectantly. His smile widens after he was done checking you out from head to toe. ‘Wow, really?’ you thought to yourself. You anticipated that he’s a really respectable man because he is a CEO after all, but you guess all men are still men.

You gave both men a small smile, trying hard not to roll your eyes and have them stuck permanently inside your head. When you stood beside Baekhyun, your shoulders almost touching his, the smell of his after shave or cologne hit your nose. It’s a very expensive musky smell and to your surprise, it’s not overpowering. The scent was soft but manly, not the smell you’re used to with boys back at University.

“Thank you for that remarkable introduction, my friend.” Your father spoke over the microphone. The applause and congratulatory cries are slowly dying down.

“I remember when my company was starting three decades ago, my friend here, Chairman Byun helped me a lot. He invested his time and effort to train me to be a business man. And in return, I gave him my loyalty. And to be honest there is no reason to not be loyal to Byun Group of Companies. Ever since the partnership started, both companies grew and never stopped growing ever since.” You father stopped and stepped away from the microphone. He pointed to the space he occupied for Chairman Byun to continue the collaborative speech. To which Chairman Byun happily obliged.

“And with that, we are happy to announce to all of you tonight the official engagement of not just the companies, but also our children.” Instantly, your smile faltered and snapped your neck to look at Baekhyun. He has the same shocked expression as you. You were about to speak up and protest to your father, but Baekhyun’s hand encircled your wrist to stop you.

“Smile.” He whispered in your ear as he led you to the front of the stage for the photographers to snap a million pictures of you and Baekhyun.

Your head started to spin and suddenly Baekhyun’s arm snaked around your hips to support you. You can hear the shutter sounds of the cameras and the applause of the crowd in the banquet hall. You lightly tug on Baekhyun’s suit and it made him gaze down on you. His smile reeled when he saw your obviously fake and twisted smile. He waved at the crowd for the last time and proceeded to usher you down the stage and out of the banquet hall.


	2. So please, Princess, cooperate with your Prince.

You don’t know where he is taking you, a stranger, a completely handsome stranger. You shouldn’t trust him; he was clearly checking you out before the shitstorm happened. But your vertigo pervaded mind wholly trusts the beautiful and unfamiliar person who is now leading you inside a room similar to your hotel suite. The lights and air conditioning system roar to life with a mere swipe of a hotel card key.

Baekhyun sat you down gently on the cashmere sofa and left you there briefly. Almost immediately he comes back to your side with a tall glass of ice water. He brought the mouth of the glass to your lips and helps you tip it so you can drink its content. Without pondering, you consume the whole thing of water with a hard and painful gulp as if you haven’t drunk water in forever. You close your eyes suddenly feeling sleepy and relaxed. You open your eyes again and the worried face of your mother is now in front of you. You looked to your right side and your PA, Mia, is holding a piece of cardboard to fan your face with.

“Oh honey, my sweetie, are you okay?” Your mother fills your face with kisses as she was caressing your hair.

“Wh—what happened? Where am I?” You ask the both of them as you prop yourself up from the soft mattress.

“We’re in Baekhyunie’s suite, my sweet child. He said you fainted after he gave you a glass of water.” Your mother explains, both she and Mia helped you sit up on the bed. Instead of your Swarovski studded heels, Mia slipped on a pair of slippers on your feet with the logo of the hotel embroidered on it.

“Baekhyunie? How long was I out for, mother?” You ask again and you cradled your now throbbing head inside your palms.

“You’ve been asleep for almost two hours now.” She answers you, her voice full of motherly concern.

“Mother, please take me to my room. I want to rest.” With your request, she bobs her head and Mia immediately, but slowly stood you up and helps you walk out of the room.

With the sound of the bedroom door opening, the three men, Baekhyun, his father and yours, stopped their conversation to look at you. Baekhyun instantly stood up from his seat when he saw you being guided by your PA.

“We’re taking her back to her room, she needs to rest.” Your mother explains to the three men and your father nod in approval. You discreetly tug on Mia’s hand to tell her to pick up the pace so you don’t have to talk to any of them, especially Baekhyun.

“I’ll be going with you. I guess I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow, then?” You heard your father said.

We’ll see you all tomorrow, my friend.” The friendly voice of Chairman Byun answered back.

“How am I engaged without me knowing, father? Mother, please explain.” Both your hands slowly knead your temples out of the stress of the situation you are currently in. Mia was about to exit your hotel suite, but you stopped her when you gripped her coat. You feel so violated right now and you needed a friend or an ally. And she’s the only one you can trust right now.

“Soojin-ah, I need you right now…” The authoritative tone of your father’s voice is still there, with a hint of desperation.

“How am I being engaged to a stranger helping you, father?” You wanted to scream and be mad, but the shake in your voice failed you.

“Baekhyunie is not a stranger my dea—“ You cut your mother’s words off.

“To you, he’s not, but to me he is. He’s a stranger to me, mom. I don’t know him, I don’t know if he’s some creepy son of a CEO or if he’s some psychopath who masks himself with expensive clothing, okay!” You started sobbing and Mia immediately rubs your back soothingly. Thank goodness she’s totally sympathetic of you.  You can tell by her gentle whispers of ‘shhhs’ on your ears. Your parents, on the other hand, are just frozen in front of you; their feet are growing roots on the ground.

“I need you to take over the company, Lee Soojin.” Your father said your whole name, indicating that he is gravely serious.

“Why me? Isn’t Seungmin oppa supposed to do that for you?” You snap your head up to them, showing your tear streaked face boldly.

“Your brother left us.” Was the only response your mother gave.

“Wh—what do you mean?” Your voice shook again.

“He fell in love with a maid and they ran away together.”

__________

The breakfast wasn’t particularly peaceful, but it’s tolerable. Baekhyun managed to keep quiet and his father was the one doing all the talking for him. Asking you about the stuff you like and what you don’t like. What your favorite literature piece was or if you like anything art related. What kind of music you listen to and whether you prefer to travel by air or by sea.

“I really don’t have a preference, Chairman Byun. I’ve been living alone for the last ten years of my life and I have avoided vacations and traveling by pleasure altogether.” You answered him while cutting the delicately poached egg on top of your breakfast waffle and the orange yolk burst out all over the crispy crust. You looked at the old man and he smiled at you. He probably knows that your father kicked you out and sent you away at the tender age of 13. He should know, they’re best friends after all.

“Remember we went to a beach that one time with Hisa and Mei-mei?” You were surprised your mother called your friends by their nicknames. She wasn’t very fond of them at first, but then she realized slowly that they were the only other people who love and cares for you when she wasn’t around.

“Mom it was only one time and the beach was just an hour drive from my apartment, it wasn’t necessarily a vacation.” You said in a matter-of-fact tone. She cocked her head to the side before speaking.

“It was still fun, isn’t it.” She smiled brightly and went back to eating her breakfast salad.

“You and Baekhyun should travel together and get to know each other. Maybe in Hawaii or The Bahamas?” Chairman Byun suggested just as you were taking a bite of your food. You almost choked and your mother is hitting your back slightly as you let out a cough. Here we go, here come the engagement talks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Chairman Byun.” You said after you recovered.

“Lee Soojin!” Your father warned with a slightly restricted hit on the table with his tight fist. Chairman Byun tapped your father’s arm soothingly and his hard expression softened.

“Please Soojin-ah, call me father.” The old man smiled warmly at you and it made your stomach turn in a strange way. Chairman Byun is much warmer and fatherly to you than your own dad and it almost makes you want to cry and rant out your bottled-up emotions.

“F—father?” You stuttered.

“Yes since I will be your father-in-law sooner or later.”

After breakfast, the three elders left you and Baekhyun to have a little ‘get-to-know-each-other’ privacy. The two elder males went to the golf club of the hotel for a friendly competition, which they do almost every other weekend. Your mother then went back home to take care of her garden and to welcome your sister Soojung back home from a vacation. You honestly wanted to go with your mother, but she insisted that you needed to spend time with your fiancé. You almost wanted to scoff at that word because you barely know Baekhyun except for his name.

“Look, I’m sure you’re a nice dude and all, but… I don’t like this. All of this.” You drew a big imaginary circle in the air with your hand gestures. You heard Baekhyun huff and your jaw almost dropped at his audacity.

“Look, I don’t like this either. I don’t like you.” Baekhyun reiterates. Your skin crawled when he said he doesn’t like you. This is the first sentence he said all morning and he’s sneering at you already, rude.

“Excuse me?” You placed your right palm on your chest and faked a hurt tone. Baekhyun’s lips curled upwards at your sarcasm.

“I’m only doing this for my father. He’s a very good man and I have fucked up a lot of times in the past. I don’t want to fail him now so if you could cooperate with me, that would be lovely.” He said with an arrogant intonation in his voice as he sips his tea. You gazed at him intensely and you slightly snarl your lips up with his cockiness.

“It’s not my problem anymore if you fail your father again this time.” You said through gritted teeth and your nose flaring with annoyance.

“It’s your problem too. Your father will be disappointed with you again.” ‘Again? What does he mean by again?’ You thought to yourself.

“Again? Wha—what do you mean by—“ Before you could even finish, he abruptly interrupted your sentence.

“You heard me. I know everything about you Lee Soojin-ssi. I know it’s your fault why your youngest sister is now blind.”

With the mention of Sunmi, your blind sister, your body immediately stiffens. You felt the skin all over your body heat up with anguish and guilt. Baekhyun flashed you a taunting smirk when he saw your lips quiver. You bit your lower lip to stop it from totally convulsing out of control and you cleared your throat to compose yourself. Baekhyun stood up from his chair and walked up to your side.

“So please, Princess, cooperate with your Prince.” Baekhyun jabs. He tucked a few stray hairs behind your ears and kissed your cheeks near the side of your lips in a teasing manner.

As he swiftly left your side, his familiar scent entered your nose. But instead of comfort, your stomach churned and you can taste bile in your tongue. When Baekhyun was long gone and you are alone, that’s when you broke down. Your hands covered your face as you sob on your palms non-stop. The guilt and shame are slowly eating you up again, something you haven’t felt in almost a year now. But here you are, having a panic attack because you are reminded why your parents sent you away from home. You were sent to solidarity for a decade because it was your fault why your sister is now blind.

 

> As the car was rolling down the hill, you were strapped in the driver seat; you look at your 10-year-old sister beside you on the passenger side.
> 
> You try to yell at her to fasten her seatbelt on, but she couldn’t function anymore. She was already a crying mess.
> 
> So you decide to reach out to her side of the seatbelt, but you were already constricted by your own. And before you can block her body…
> 
> CRASH!
> 
> The car you were in crashed on a tree in your backyard.
> 
> You were knocked unconscious, head bleeding nonstop when it hit the steering wheel.
> 
> Sunmi, on the other hand, went flying through the windshield.
> 
> The last thing you remember was your parents screaming incoherent and blood-curdling shrieks.


	3. Baekhyun’s ex-girlfriend, that Kim Taeyeon.

The land you were trekking on doesn’t seem to end. It felt like you’ve been walking for a few hours already, yet the scenery doesn’t change one bit. The endless abyss of white and shiny cold sand you were ambulating on suddenly felt putty under your bare feet. The once sturdy beach became quicksand and it swallowed you whole, only your head and arms are visible. Before you were eaten by the earth, you saw Baekhyun there tout de suite above you. Nonchalantly, beautifully standing there and he seems to be not aware of your current struggle. You called out to him but it was all in vain as he was heedless of his surroundings. He doesn’t care; he can’t see or hear you.

Before you can even scream out for help again, the glebe engulfed you totally and you’re suddenly floating in outer space. Tiny stars are scattered everywhere, twinkling brightly, blinding your vision.

“Eonni! Help me please!” A tiny voice of a little girl suddenly calls out. You try to open your eyes to look everywhere, finding where that small voice came from.

“Eonni! I can’t see, help me!!!” The girl cries out bloody murder. You felt a tug on your long red dress and you look at the ground to see your 10-year-old sister slumped on the ground. She looked up at you, her whole face dripping with crimson blood. Her eyes hollow and looked like a crevasse similar to the outer space you’re currently in.

“Eonni, it’s your fault! You took my eyes away from me!” She shrieked her accusations and the void that was once her eyes outbursts with diamonds of different cuts and sizes.

~~~

“Ms. Lee…”

“Ms. Lee…?”

“Ms. Lee Soojin…”

“Lee Soojin-ssi…”

“Soojin-ssi…”

“Wake up…”

“It’s time to wake up…”

“Ms. Soojin, please wake up…”

“Please wake up, Lee Soojin-ssi…”

Mia took a step back when you lurch up from your bed. You can feel cold sweat running down on your back and squeeze your eyes shut to try and fully awaken from your slumber.

“I was going to give you 10 more minutes of sleep, but you were having a nightmare.” Mia frowned and gave you a look of concern before she removed the heavy duvet from your body.

In the last 4 weeks, she’s been your constant companion, you both grew close. She may be your personal assistant, but that didn’t stop you from treating her less of a human. You don’t care about social ranking as much as your father or your mother and even Baekhyun do. You may be the daughter of a rich mogul who owns one of the best shipping lines in the world, but you’re different than them. You may slightly hate your parents from your banal expulsion, but you were still thankful because you didn’t turn out to be like them.

You may grow up alone, without your family beside you, but at least you learned to be compassionate to others. You didn’t become one of those spoiled brats you used to see back in your old school of snooty spawns of the rich and wicked.

“You still have five hours before you need to go to the airport for our flight to North America to meet Ms. Amano and Ms. Liu. And then fly again to the Bahamas.” Mia was reading something, probably an itinerary, in a folder she has in her arms. She almost always cradles documents in her arms whenever you see her, which is all of the time she spends with you. She never takes breaks or day offs, her only means of idleness is when you sleep at night. It’s as if she doesn’t have a family of her own.

“I told you, you can be comfortable around me whenever we are alone, Mia.” You said as you playfully poke her stomach through her corporate coat she always sports. You never see her in casual clothing. Remind yourself to take her shopping when you get to America on your downtime before the flight to The Bahamas.

“But Ms. Lee, your mother has eyes and ears around this house. I don’t want to lose my job.” Mia whispers at you and playfully winked before composing herself again and clearing her throat to mask her sudden cheerfulness.

“The only way you will lose your job is when I fire you. My mother may have hired you, but you’re stuck to me now. Haven’t you heard? I’m a needy and clingy person. You might want to quit now while you still can.” You snickered buoyantly and Mia offered you a brief but hearty laugh in return for your remark. Out of spite, you encircled your arms around her stomach in a sisterly hug.

“Oh!” Mia squeaked slightly at your sudden skinship.

“Mia, thank you because you’re sincere to me. Thank you for being a breath of fresh air among the rottenness of unwanted riches that surrounds me.” You said as you nuzzle your face on her stomach.

“Thank you for being nice to me, Ms. Lee. You’re the first ever employer who didn’t treat me like I’m just a mere servant.” Mia patted your head lovingly and stood you up from your bed to push you to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“I’ll tell the staff to bring up your breakfast here so you don’t have to go down and see your father,” Mia mentions as she pushes open the bathroom door for you to enter.

“Thank you, Mia.” You beamed at her before closing the door to take a long and relaxing shower.

__________

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Captain Choi Song-ho of private flight BS501819, we have safely landed to our destination. Welcome to Innocence Island, located in the Bahamas’ Exuma chain of Islands. Local time is at 11:24 AM and the temperature is 30.6 °C.”

The pilot’s announcement can be heard from the speakers all over the privet jet. You were the only one who was awake to hear it. And when you saw that one of the only 2 flight attendants of this trip was waking Mia up, you instinctively started kicking Yanmei’s legs lightly in front of you who was drooling as she sleeps.

“What the dick hole… Wha—?” The ever foul mouthed and crude Yanmei cursed as she jolted awake. You wouldn’t believe she’s actually a teacher in a daycare with how edgy her tongue is.

You swiftly unbuckle your seatbelt and stretch out as you stood. You’ve been slumped on your seat for almost 18 hours in total and all you want to do is spread your limbs all over the place. You had two hours of layover in LAX, but it’s been spent shopping with Mia in the duty-free store as you wait for Yanmei and Hisako’s arrival.

“Can you ever talk without cursing?” You saw Hisako rolled her eyes as she pulls her duffle bag on the cabin overhead locker. She removed the fleece cover up Jacket she was wearing and hastily stuff it inside her bag, leaving her with a thin over-sized shirt and yoga pants.

“You know I only stop cursing when I’m at the daycare, right?” Yanmei quickly giggled her reply.

When you arrived at the beautiful main house of the private island that Chairman Byun owned, you expected to enter with a pretty view. But you were met with a noisy and messy living room. It’s only been two hours since Baekhyun and his friends arrived, yet the whole space looks like a few days of disaster already.

“Oh hey, the Vagabond Princess is already here!” Sehun announced loudly. And by 'vagabond', he meant you. Unfortunately, Oh Sehun, your maternal full blooded cousin, is also a part of Baekhyun’s throng of immature punks. You’ve always disliked him since you were a child because he is the epitome of a spoiled brat. Since he is the maknae of the family, he gets what he wants. You’re the same age, yet Sehun still acts as if he was still in high school.

“Sup, Juvy-hun!” You clapped back with a triumphant smile and you see him slightly grimace. Sehun hates it when he was reminded of that time his father, a popular prosecutor, threw him in a Juvenile Detention Center for 3 days to scare him. Those 3 days in Juvy never changed his slightly rebellious ways, but it surely mellowed him out, at least a little bit.

“Oooh, good one Princess!” Chanyeol hissed happily at my stingy throw at Sehun.

“You better not piss me off Chanyeol; I haven’t slept a wink for a whole day.” You scowled at Chanyeol before he can even say things to tease you with.

“I didn’t say anything yet!” He flashed you a fake innocent look as he held both his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering to the police. Both Sehun and another one of their friends, Jongdae roared in laughter.

“Why is the place already trashed, it’s only been 2 hours?” Using your feet, you scooped up a forgotten throw pillow and kicked it in the direction of where Jongin and Baekhyun are, intensely playing games on a console. You’ve been practicing Hapkido since you were 5 and you’re pretty amazing with it.

The pillow managed to hit Jongin’s head and it bounces off directly on Baekhyun’s face, causing them to lose the game. Both males let out a few strings of curses before Baekhyun threw the controller on the floor and it shattered into pieces on the floor beneath him.

“It’s Mia’s job to clean up after us!” Baekhyun screamed in frustration while piercing at you with rage in his eyes. The whole room went silent and your blood boiled in anger straight away.

“Mia is not at your beck and call. She is my personal assistant, not your maid!” You seethed back through gritted teeth with an emphasis on ‘my’ and ‘your’.

“Assistant, maid, servant? What’s the difference? Isn’t all that the same?” Baekhyun’s demeanor changed from anger to provoking, real quick and it made your temper reached its limit.

Your chest heaves in and out as you lull your fury away. You exhale a single grumbly breath as you permanently set a detached facial expression. You calmly and peacefully picked up your travel bag on the floor, where you dropped it, and pull up the handle of your suitcase. You dragged your stuff and picked out a random bedroom on the inner-most part of the whole house, locking yourself in it.

“Oh… Oh no… You’re all screwed.” Hisako displayed a defeated and overcame face as she frowns as if she witnessed something really sad. Causing all the boys to look at her.

“Why?” Jongin was the first one to finally ask.

“What do you mean we’re screwed?” Chanyeol also asked as he frowns, Hisako’s defeated face affecting him like the bubonic plague.

“You’ve just unlocked the final boss stage.” Hisako metaphorically references video games to describe what they all have witnessed. With a somber smile on her face, she heaved a sigh as the two female walk along with her as they find a bigger room for the three of them to share.

“If you’re lucky, she’ll just ignore you as if you didn’t exist and won’t fuck up your day. Goodluck!” Yanmei hissed and moue as she gave a fake pep talk to the boys!

__________

“Eonni, it’s your fault! You took my eyes away from me! “

“It’s your fault!!!”

“You took my eyes away from me!”

“Eonni, please help me I can’t see.”

“Please help me!”

“It’s your fault!”

“I’m never going to forgive you!

“You did this to me!”

Sunmi repeats her accusations and cries out for help as Diamonds burst out from her voided eye sockets.

~~~

You push the thin blanket off of your body and you startle yourself awake. The nightmare you had the previous day continued. You noticed from the balcony that it’s already dark out, you reached out for your phone on the night stand to see that it’s already 9:34 in the evening. You have slept for 8 hours straight. You grumble slightly and your throat felt like sand papers rubbing together.

As you open your bedroom door open, you can hear obnoxious laughter and rock music playing simultaneously. When you entered the kitchen, you felt 8 pairs of eyes follow your every move. You scan the whole room and the first thing that you see is Baekhyun burrowing his face on a girl that was sitting on his lap. And it’s not just any girl.

Taeyeon.

Ah, Kim Taeyeon… Baekhyun’s infamous ex-girlfriend, that Kim Taeyeon.

You’ve met her twice already since you’ve been back home. For some reason, wherever you and Baekhyun were, she’s also there.

Her father, who happens to be one of the biggest investors in your father’s company, is Lee Transport Group’s President. Of course, she will be everywhere.

When you met your eyes with hers, she smiled dirtily almost too instantly.

“Oh hi, Soojin-ssi. I happened to be in the Bahamas too, been here for 3 days now.” She suddenly explains.

You heard Yanmei scoff as she throws a cup on the kitchen counter.

“I know this is supposed to be a getaway for you and your fiancé, but please do not misunderstand thi—“ She stopped mid sentence.

“Taeyeon-ssi, I’m not even asking you. Why are you explaining?” You cut her words off with a calm tone as you open the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water from inside. Jongin and Sehun snorted loudly but they were cut off when Taeyeon scowled at them.

You closed the fridge door and rest your back on it, instantly feeling the coldness of the machine on your skin. It felt refreshing since the night air is humid. You smiled sweetly at her before twisting the bottle cap open and gulp down the cold water down your throat, soothing it.

“I don’t really care if you’re here or if you’re sitting on my fiancé’s lap. If anything, please enjoy the house and my fiancé. You are very much welcome.” You added and see her face turned sour before you turn around and strutted back in your bedroom.


	4. Yanmei and Jongdae

For the last 2 days, you’ve managed to completely ignore Baekhyun. When he once tried talking to you but you fail to recognize his existence, he ignores you just as much you do now. But you both know that when you get back home, you’ll have to start talking again. At least just as long as you’re in front of your parents or other important people, during meetings or parties and get-togethers.

For now, you try to relax your mind while you’re still here in The Bahamas. Not to mention a 681-acre private island owned by your father-in-law. Only you and your current buddies are on this side of the island with a complete line of service crew from Chefs to chambermaids and even massage therapists.

You, Hisako and Yanmei are all sprawled on beach towels on the pure and white sand, basking in the nice sun, wearing your swimwear. Mia, on the other hand, is concentrating and typing on her laptop, hiding away from the sun under the huge umbrellas of the many beach lounge chairs. At least she’s not wearing her usual corporate attire, not in this tropical heat thankfully. She’s currently wearing a cute and flowy yellow dress that she picked out hesitantly at the LAX duty-free when you told her you will take her shopping no matter what. Her choice fits her really perfect as it was modest and pretty, exactly just like her.

“Yo, watch this…” Yanmei smiles mischievously as she reached for the spray-on sunblock from my beach bag. The boys are only a few meters away from us, playing volleyball on the sand. All of them plays quite noisily, and not to mention dirty. They keep distracting and harassing each other so the other team won’t score.

“What are you gonna do?” Hisako asks, propping herself up using one arm as she removes her round sunglasses away from her eyes. You saw that Mia stopped her activity and are now watching whatever your best friend will do.

“I’m going to seduce Jongdae so we can have a spy on their group. Also, he’s really cute, have you seen that kitty cat face of him?” Yanmei purred lewdly, she bit her lower lip to stop herself from giggling too hard. Mia cackled lightly after Yanmei mentioned her plans and gave her a big thumb’s up and a slight wink of approval. Yanmei grinned proudly and literally gave herself a pat on her back.

“Wow, you’re finally using your promiscuity to good use. I’m really proud of you this time, Mei-mei!” Hisako ribbed with a teasing snicker.

“Shut up you cobwebbed cunt, at least I’m not a prude like you. When was the last time you got laid again?” Yanmei jeered back and she kicks sand on Hisako’s leg.

“Whatever you say, you soggy bowl of cereal. Unlike you, I won’t die without sex.” Hisako hissed teasingly and laughed her response, dusting aside the sand off of her leg and beach towel.

“Penises are amazing, especially a good one. I bet Jongdae have a really pretty-looking dick as handsome as his face in front of that set of juicy butt. Mmm…” Yanmei puckers her lips as she thirsted over Jongdae and Mia’s jaw drops in shock. She’s still not used to Yanmei’s nasty ass sewage system of a mouth.

“Eww shut up Yanmei; it’s too early for that! We just ate breakfast and you’re hungry again.” Hisako’s face soured up at the mention of penises so early in the morning.

You roll your eyes at their bantering as you insert a bookmark on the page of the book you’re reading. You threw the book inside your bag and flipped yourself on your back so you can now slightly toast the other side of your body.

Yanmei sat up from her beach towel and adjusted her almost sheer orange bikini top so her boobs pop out more, making them look bigger than usual. She grabbed the sunscreen again before calling out to her poor, poor unsuspecting victim.

“Jongdae, Jongdae!” Yanmei calls out with her signature sweet but perilous voice. Almost too immediately, Jongdae twists his neck to look at our general direction. He smiled instantly when he saw Yanmei waving and motioning for him to come closer. Without hesitation, Jongdae carelessly threw the beach volleyball behind him and it hit Chanyeol’s head making him fall on the sand in all fours, the ever so clumsy gentle giant.

“You’re weak bro!” Baekhyun vexed at his friend when he saw where Jongdae was suddenly heading to.

“Fuck right off, Baekie boy!” Jongdae calls out and gave all his friends the middle finger.

“He’s thinking with his dick again, Hyung.” Jongin shakes his head with an amused smile on his face.

“When did he ever think without his dick, anyway?” Sehun remarked causing all of them to laugh.

__________

“Hey, what’s up?” Jongdae beamed at all of the girls but mainly focuses on the one who called for him, Yanmei.

“I’m having a really big problem right now,” Yanmei started, her face scrunched convincingly and Jongdae furrowed his forehead in retaliation.

“What is it, can I help you?” Jongdae asks as he kneels in front of Yanmei on the sand.

“Yeah, you can!” Yanmei gleamed, Jongdae smiles back and gave her a hand gesture for her to continue.

“You see these girls here won’t help me put sunscreen and I can’t reach my back.” Yanmei pushes the aerosol can of sunscreen at Jongdae as she explains her dilemma. And he gulped down the saliva that suddenly gathered inside his mouth. She looks at his tightening jaw and his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows his spit.

“Y—you want me to s—spray this on your back.” Jongdae stumbles his words a little bit as he examines the can of liquid lotion on his meagerly shaky hand. Soojin chortled lightly as she witnesses Jongdae crumble slowly inside Yanmei’s hand. She’s called Venus by a lot of people, guys especially, for a reason.

“Oh no baby boy, don’t just spray it on my back. I encourage you to rub it in really hard… You know, so my skin can absorb the SPF well.” Yanmei cooed to Jongdae with a risqué emphasis in her voice. She stroked his legs in a flirty manner before she lies face down on the beach towel. She makes sure her ass jiggled when she dropped on the sand beneath her.

“I suggest you massage it strongly, she likes it rough.” Soojin winks, flashing Jongdae a suggestive smirk.  Hisako just rolls her eyes at how languid men get when it comes to titillating matters.

“So Jongdae, I heard from Sehun that you have an amazing singing voice…” Yanmei finally stood up after Jongdae finished rubbing her back with the sunblock. He then proceeded to rub what was left of the lotion in his hand on the chest of his thin and wrinkled linen button shirt.

“Yeah, just one of my many talents.” He wiggled his brows up and down, his lips curling up in a Cheshire cat wide grin. Hisako wanted to do a back flip and roll her eyes, but she stopped herself because her eyes might pop out from rolling it too much.

“Well I sing too and I cover songs in my free time. Do you wanna hear them?” Yanmei towers over Jongdae as she stood up completely, dusting her legs free of sand that sticks on her skin.

“Yeah sure,” Jongdae looks up at Yanmei as she stood up.

“Come with me, I left my laptop inside the house.” Yanmei reaches her hand out to Jongdae and he gladly held her as she pulls him up. She then proceeded to tow him to the direction of the house, looking back to her friends seeing their bawdy smiles.

“Be careful in there Jongdae-ssi. Mei-mei’s a very dangerou—!” Hisako tried warning Jongdae playfully, but Soojin abruptly pins her down and stop her mid sentence.

“What?” Jongdae attempts to look behind him, but Yanmei tug on his hand so he won’t have to listen to them.

“Ignore them, they’re weird.” Yanmei smiles sweetly and Jongdae responded with a nervous chuckle under his breath as he was being trawled by the irresistible woman in front of him.

The twosome then entered the wide open back door of the house and before they even reached the end of the kitchen, Yanmei pushed Jongdae on the counter and roughly assault his lips with her own. Jongdae was taken aback a little bit but then kisses her back with the same force she’s giving him.

Yanmei’s right-hand slides up the nape of Jongdae's neck and wrap her fingers around so she can deepen their already keen kissing. Her other hand then snake up inside his shirt to feel up his somewhat toned belly. She pushes herself to him and Jongdae moaned when his growing need rubbed on her. Yanmei pulls away from the kiss all of a sudden and Jongdae grunted at the loss of her sweet lips.

“Your bedroom, now let’s go!” Yanmei demanded and it’s now Jongdae’s turn to pull her hand to the direction of his bedroom.

When they got it, Jongdae hastily pushes the door shut, locking it in the process. Yanmei jumped up on the bed and Jongdae followed closely to have a taste of her mouth again. She flipped the eager man on his back, straddling him and pushes his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt open. She pauses halfway to grind her thinly clothed middle on his ever growing bulge, in a painfully slow movement. Jongdae groused impatiently and proceeded to rip his shirt off; some buttons flew in all directions. He swiftly slides the garment off his shoulder and he buried his face in between her chest.

“Mmm, you smell you lovely, Yanmei-ssi.” Jongdae’s words are being muffled by her skin.

“Drop the formality Jongdae, we’re here right now about to fuck.” She giggled as she gingerly twirls her fingers on Jongdae’s soft permed hair.

“Can I comfortably call you Mei-mei then?” Jongdae looks up at her face with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. She smiles at him and offers him an enthusiastic nod.

“Do you have a condom?” She asks quickly before they can move on any further.

“Do I have a condom? Baby, I bring a box of condom wherever I go, just in case. I’m a boy scout!” Yanmei bit her lower lip at Jongdae’s response.

“Have I told you I like boy scouts? They’re always ready.” Yanmei giggled like a teenage schoolgirl as the sides of her lips marginally curl up.

Jongdae promptly twirls Yanmei, her back hitting the softness of the mattress, evoking a surprised squeal from her. Jongdae then reaches out to the bedside table drawer where he stashes his box of condom in. He grabbed a handful of packets and dropped all on the table top and pushes the drawer to close it.

Yanmei props herself up with one hand and pulls the string of her bikini top with the other. Jongdae hooks his pointer finger on the string in between her chest and weeds out the tiny piece of clothing, finally unveiling her breasts to him. His head slowly rolls on one side of his neck as his eyes admire her glamor.

Without wasting any more time, Jongdae’s lips latched on one of Yanmei’s nipples and sucking on while his tongue flick and swirl on the bud, making her wail in pleasure. Both of his hands slither down to her sides and he tugs on the strings of Yanmei’s bikini bottoms. She bolsters her butt up a little bit to help Jongdae completely yank the underwear off.

Jongdae softly and delicately trails kisses from her chest to her stomach and down to her navel. His nimble finger gently starts caressing her already soaked sex, focusing on her clit. He lightly dips two fingers in her entrance and pulls out immediately to sloppily dunk them inside his mouth for a quick taste. He grumbles and rolls his eyes at the back of his head as he savors the heavenly taste of her.

“Jongdae please, just fuck me already,” Yanmei begs as she writhes beneath Jongdae’s agonizing touch. He smiled maniacally at the imploring of her neediness.

Since Jongdae is as stirred up as she is, he rapidly flings his shorts and underwear off him. Yanmei watches as Jongdae’s thick cock springs and bounces up and down in front of her. Without looking away from Jongdae’s God-like body, Yanmei clumsily slaps her hand on the table top to grab a packet of a condom, biting the end of the foil and tearing it open with her teeth. She grabs and pumps his meat before enveloping it with the rubber with his help.

“Ready,” He says to her and it’s not even a question anymore.

She ardently and heartily nods her head in acknowledgment. Jongdae then moved and line up his cock to her entrance. Slowly, he pushes himself inside her and she uncontrollably let out a sigh of pure bliss.

“Oh my God, you’re so big Jongdae.” Yanmei dug her nails on the wrists of Jongdae’s hands that was gripping her hips as he burrows himself inside of her.

“And you’re very tight, baby girl.” Jongdae halted to let Yanmei adjust to his size when he was completely doused inside her. After a while, he started to gyrate his hips to rub his skin on Yanmei’s sensitive clit and she purses her lips together to cease herself from moaning out loud.

“Jongdae please,” Yanmei begs and without another word, he pulls himself ram his dick back in. The act made her lose what’s left of her containment and she cries out a gratifying growl that’s music to Jongdae’s ears.

“Oh God Yanmei you feel so fucking good around my dick.” Jongdae moans as he continues his desolation of Yanmei’s tight cunt.

“Harder… Faster… Jongdae… Faster, I’m almost there!” Yanmei is now screaming as she squirms like a helpless worm that’s been sprinkled with salt under Jongdae’s performance.

Jongdae picks up his pace as she demanded. He can also feel himself getting close to his release. His grip on her hips tightens and Yanmei knows that her skin will be bruised sooner, but she doesn’t care about that part right now. She just wanted to concentrate on the current joyride they are both experiencing.

A couple of thrusts later, both of them are moaning and climaxing together. Yanmei pulls herself up to Jongdae’s level and her mouth immediately attached to his, her teeth digging on his lower lip as they ride out their high.

After a while, Yanmei pushes Jongdae off so she can see how much seed she managed to pump out of him. She tugs a big smile on her lips with the amount milt the rubber collected.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongdae asks as he removes the condom, tying it at the end to close it and expertly shoot the used item in the bin. He grabs the box of Kleenex on top of the table and kindly cleans up Yanmei’s dripping core.

“You.” She answered without a hitch as she pulls out a few pieces of soft napkins to wipe Jongdae clean.

“Look at us, cleaning each other up,” Jongdae says as he let out a heartfelt laugh.

“Yeah.” Yanmei’s cheeks flush and she giggled gleefully.

“Do you really sing, or was that a lie for you to get into my pants?” Jongdae teases and Yanmei slaps his chest jokingly, her jaws dropping slightly at his boldness.

“I really sing, I swear. Wait here I’ll grab my laptop quickly from our room.” Yanmei sat up, wrapping Jongdae’s blanket around her nakedness. But before she can even stand, Jongdae grabs her wrist to twirl her around and give her lips a quick peck. Making her blush slightly.


	5. Why do you hate me so much?

“I can’t believe you’re actually moving in with Jongdae?!?!?!” Hisako’s jaw drops while Yanmei starts messily packing her stuff inside her suitcase and duffle bag.

You and Mia, cradling Yanmei’s millions of skincare and makeup stuff in your arms, are helping your friend move just 2 doors down from her original shared bedroom. It hasn’t been 2 hours after their, uh, getting-to-know stage and Jongdae already asked her to move in his room for the rest of the vacation. You guess she really did something good to Jongdae or he’s just a really easy guy to manipulate. You believe it’s the latter, but who cares. Now you have a spy so you can find out stuff about Baekhyun without him noticing anything.

“Oh my gosh Hisa, why are you so dramatic? I’m only moving into his room, not his house! We’re probably going to forget about each other after we get back to America…” Yanmei rolls her eyes and smiles at you with malice. You smiled back with the same expression she gave you.

“Sooj, are you really allowing this? What if that guy ruins Mei-mei for good? Like emotionally I mean because we all know she’s already ruined physically.” Hisako clears her throat as she masks a laughter with her own remark, but after recovering her face turned sour again as if she drank spoiled milk.

“Bitch.” Yanmei hissed silently at Hisako’s remark.

“Hisa, if anything it will be the other way around and you know that.” You said in a matter-of-fact tone, stuffing all the products you have in your arms inside your friend’s bag. It’s true Jongdae will probably be emotionally attached to Yanmei, asking her to move into his bedroom is a clear sign that she’s got him under her spell already.

“Ms. Hisa, I’m sure Ms. Mei can handle herself well.” Mia tried coaxing Hisa as she rubs her arms soothingly, the same she always does to you when you panic about something. Hisa smiled sadly at Mia, her face not relaxing one bit.

“See, even Mia knows me and it’s been, what, only 4 days since we met her.” Yanmei gave Mia a ‘thank you’ grin and Mia replied with a thumb’s up.

“Look Hisa think of it this way, you have more room to stretch your long-ass limbs on the bed now.” You held both of Hisako’s arms as you shake her a little bit.

“Just trust me; I know what I’m doing. I mean how many frat boys have cried on my feet while we just casually stroll along the university as we travel to and fro between classes?” Yanmei purses her lips as she reminds her friend of those funny moments.

“A lot,” Hisa said while silently counting the men Yanmei disregard like trash. A lot of those guys are trash anyways; Yanmei is just giving those guys a taste of their own medicine.

“And how many times have I cried because of a guy?” Yanmei asked again.

“Not counting that one time you cried when Jack froze to death on that ocean, that bitch Rose didn’t share that plank with him. Nope, you never cry because of any guy.” The defeat in Hisako’s voice made Yanmei dance slightly in celebration.

__________

You were planning on locking yourself in your room again and just continue reading your book, but Jongdae, Yanmei, and Jongin convinced you to join them outside. The boys were barbecuing assortments of meats and sausages and Hisako whipped up her delicious avocado and kimchi salad. You can’t say no to that and it’s been a long time since you last ate it.

“Get a fucking room!” Chanyeol hisses and shoots daggers at Yanmei and Jongdae’s direction. Yanmei is comfortably sitting on Jongdae’s lap as she feeds him the meat, kimchi, and rice she wrapped with perilla leaf and lettuce.

“Oh, we will do that later, don’t worry Chanyeol.” The ever quick-witted Yanmei hoots with a teasing grin. Jongin, Sehun, and Baekhyun roar with laughter while Jongdae almost choked on the wrap, with what Yanmei said.

“They already got a room this morning.” Hisako loudly whispers with a scoff, sporting the same frown as Chanyeol, causing more laughter from the three guys and Yanmei.

“Ew,” Chanyeol replies with a sour face.

“I know right?” Hisako reiterates.

“How about you two get a room instead?” Yanmei teases, making Jongdae cough and spill the beer from his mouth to his chin and down his shirt. Yanmei quickly grabs a paper towel and dab the absorbent material to clean her new boy toy up. Chanyeol and Hisako’s cheeks blushed simultaneously, shutting them completely up.

“Ohohooo look at Yeollie and Hisako blushing!” Baekhyun teased along while flipping burgers and samgyeopsal with Sehun, giggling like an idiot beside him in front of the grill.

“They totally like each other!!!” Jongin jived along, making lewd kissing sounds. Chanyeol threw a piece of baby potato at Jongin but he dodged it quickly.

“Hisa and Chanyeol? I totally ship that!” Yanmei picks on some more, sticking out her tongue at the fuming Hisako.

“Shut up, shut up!” Hisako folds her arms against her chest and frowned like a child.

“Where can I get friends like yours, Soojin?” Jongin asks you with an obnoxious howling laughter.

“America apparently.” You shrug and answer his question with a silent laugh.

“Soojin-ssi, can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?” Mia slightly taps your shoulder as she whispers in your ear.

“Sure Mia.” You said as you stand from your seat. The bantering of your friends slowly dissipates in the background as you both trudge along away from them.

“I just talked to the private investigator we hired. They already found information of your brother’s whereabouts, including contact information. I’ll give you his number so you can talk to him.” Mia excitedly announces but with a hushed tone, as if someone will hear her.

“Oh my gosh that’s great news, Mia! Thank you so much.” You spread your arms and wrap them up on her smaller frame. Mia hugs you back as she pats your back soothingly.

“We better get back to them and discuss the details later,” Mia said as both of you pull away from the hug.

“Yeah. I just hope he’ll talk to me. The last time we had a conversation was two years ago. He told me about the girl he met and fell in love with. I miss my oppa.” You smiled thinking about that memory. You and your brother were close and he was the only one in the family you kept in contact with besides your mother.

“I’m sure he misses you too.” Mia sympathetically smiled at you. The same smile she always gives you whenever you talk about your fucked up life with her.

__________

You know that feeling of being followed? Yeah, that’s exactly what you’re experiencing right now. You don’t even dare look behind you, afraid of seeing a sea monster of some sort. As ridiculous as it sounds and being a fucking grown up who does Hapkido really well, there is something about mythical creatures that scare you a little bit. Well more like, amazes you in a way. You’ve always wanted to be a mermaid when you were young. In college and up until recently, you’ve colored your hair crazy colors. (You and Yanmei always love bleaching your hair until you’re both bald) But since you’re now in the corporate world; your mother made you color your hair back to black.

“Soojinnie…” Much to your disappointment, it was only Baekhyun following you, not a sea monster. And what the hell, did he just call you “Soojinnie”? You pretended not to hear anything and ignored him, and continue your night stroll.

“Are you really still ignoring me?” Baekhyun said again, now walking beside you. The desperation in his voice made you twirl your head towards him and regretted it immediately because he’s smiling, really adorably, down at you. It almost made you wanna smile back, but you remembered that you hated his guts and he hates you back and he’s obviously faking it, which is really weird because you’re alone right now. Unless your parents secretly wired both of you so they can spy your every conversation.

“Are we being followed? Do they have some sort of invisible camera floating in the air and following us around on this island?” You scowl at Baekhyun and he tilts his head to the side, his face getting eaten by confusion.

“What?” He asks with a laugh. A laugh that is genuinely happy? Definitely a first from Baekhyun.

“Don’t talk to me as if we’re friends, Baekhyun. We only pretend when we’re in front of our parents and other people.” You look ahead of you now and pick up your pace, Baekhyun following close behind you.

“Look Soojin, I’m trying to be nice here. Don’t test my patience.” Baekhyun suddenly grabs your arm, twirling you around so you can face him.

“Don’t touch me Baekhyun!” You tried pulling your arm away from him but his grip tightened and you wince slightly.

“I told you to cooperate with me, didn’t I?” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth, you can almost see smoke coming out of his nose and ears with anger.

“I am fucking cooperating!” You screech and a tear rolled down your face, still shaking and pulling your arm off his grip.

“Then why are you being such a bitch?” He shrieked back at you and your free hand involuntarily reach out to slap his cheek really hard, making him twist his head to the side.

Baekhyun’s face flushed, the part you hit redder than the rest and he returns his gaze to you, his eyes fuming with rage. That’s it, his thin ice of a tolerance is now broken. You can feel his anger radiate through the cold and humid night air, his sharp eyes not blinking one bit.

When Baekhyun’s other hand suddenly grabbed the back of your head, you instantly closed your eyes, awaiting your incoming demise. But your legs turned into jello when you felt his lips crashed onto yours. You tried wiggling off, but his grip tightened even more and his tongue pried your mouth open.

You let out a tiny whimper, you’re not sure if it’s out of fear or lust when his tongue swipes with yours. His hand that was previously gripping your arm is now snaked around your waist as he pulls you closer to him. The heat of his body made your hands to grudgingly grip his hair. He moaned into your mouth as you did so and a quick burst of fervor made your stomach whir.

One thing led to another, you are now sitting, legs intertwined under Baekhyun’s on the cold sand still kissing. Slowly Baekhyun started palming your breasts over the thin cloth of your bikini top. That feat made you jolt back to life and you abruptly pull away from his lips. Baekhyun groaned at the loss of your touch and he opened his eyes to question you.

I— what are you doing? What are we doing Baekhyun…” You gulp down and you shift your head, pretending to be enamored by the ocean.

“Kissing… We’re kissing, Soojinnie.” Baekhyun answers and gingerly grab your chin to make you focus on him again.

“Why did you kiss me?” You ask again, removing your stare from his sharp look. Your eyes fell on his lips that were red and swell from the kiss.

“Why did you kiss me back?” He requites the dreaded question to you as he tucks a few locks of hair behind your ear.

“Don’t call me that!” You scowl at him all of a sudden.

“Call you what?” He questions, his eyebrows threading together in befuddlement.

“Soojinnie, don’t call me that.” You frown, remembering that it was what your father used to call you.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Baekhyun now frowns.

“I hate you? No Baekhyun, you hated me first!” You push away from Baekhyun’s hug and stood up. Baekhyun also stood as you brush off the sand that sticks to your butt.

“I hated you, really? I saved you from fainting on stage when they announced our engagement to the public.” Angry Baekhyun is back, flaming at you.

“Well isn’t my cooperation with you enough payment for that? God, Baekhyun! You are so aggravating; I swear to my mother and father, you are the bane of my existence!” You spit out the words as if it’s venom in your mouth.

“You’re a handful too, you know!” Baekhyun grimaced and kicks your crocheted shawl that was on the sand.

“You’re a fucking asshole Baekhyun!!!” You grabbed your shawl and the both of you stomp your way back to the house.


	6. Back in Seoul

It was definitely awkward for the rest of the vacation. You and Baekhyun completely just ignored each other and pretended as if you didn’t exist in each other's worlds. Your friends just winged it with your stubbornness and acted as if there wasn’t any silent strife with the both of you happening right in front of them.

You convinced Yanmei and Hisako to go back with you in Seoul. It was an easier decision for Yanmei since it’s summer vacation and it was the last year of her contract in the school she was working on. She was still thinking about if she wants to re-sign in that daycare or if she’s gonna focus on her specialty in SPED.

Hisako, on the other hand, needed more convincing since she was a lawyer, thankfully her firm allowed another month-long vacation since she never, ever takes breaks. And everything falls into place and her next hearing for a divorce she was working on won’t be until next month.

Of course, Jongdae was ecstatic when he found out that Yanmei will go back home with them. Sehun and Jongin said that this is the first time Jongdae is actually invested his time and effort with a girl. Usually, Jongdae is always seen with different women every day. They haven’t seen him this lovesick since getting his first puppy when they were younger.

You internally smirk thinking that Yanmei’s charm really got into Jongdae. Your plans are working really well for you.

“Holy fucking shit, I didn’t know you were this rich. Can you please adopt me?”

Yanmei’s jaw is on the floor as the three of you are walking along your mother’s garden on your father’s property. Hisako rolls her eyes and smiled at what Yanmei said, touching the flowers near her.

“You’re unadoptable, bitch. You’re too old now,”

You snickered and Yanmei faked a disappointed frown.

“Dammit!”

Yanmei chuckles as she nudges you suddenly pointing at something from afar.

“Who is that?”

You looked to where she was pointing at and you saw your sister, Sunmi, with an unknown guy guiding her as they stroll along the property too.

“Shit, that’s my sister.”

“T–the blind one?”

Hisako asks with worry on her face.

“Yes.”

You swallow the lump that forms in your throat and immediately your anxiety heightened. Your breathing suddenly became erratic and you cannot help but squat on the grass, holding on to Yanmei’s ankle for support.

“Oh my gosh Sooj, breathe.”

Hisako instantly drops on the grass beside you, hugging and rubbing your back for comfort.

“Sooj, are you okay. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!”

Yanmei panics.

“Of course she’s not okay! Stand her up, let’s take her inside.”

The last thing you remembered was Yanmei’s panic-stricken face while you’re being carried up to your room.

~~~

You wake up to Yanmei pacing around your room as Jongdae follows her around like a lost puppy and Hisako, Baekhyun and Chanyeol sitting on the couch in your bedroom. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were swiping through their phones while Hisako follows Yanmei and Jongdae’s pacing around with her eyes. You can feel the panic in your best friends’ aura.

“She’s awake!”

You heard Mia announce and every single soul’s neck in your bedroom craned to your direction. Yanmei and Hisako urgently ran to your side as they bombard you with questions.

“Are you okay?”

“Do you feel better now?

“How do you feel?”

“Do you need water?”

“How about food?”

You giggle as you prop yourself up with both your arms.

“Guys, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.

“Do you need me to run you a bath or something?

“Yanmei offers silently.

“Really, you don’t need to do this. I’m fine.”

You pretended to shoo them away as you sat up, your feet dangling from your bed.

“I guess you three are here to witness my death?”

You joked and Chanyeol actually laughed. Baekhyun scoffs and he returns his gaze on his phone. You and the boys got pretty close because of the vacation and as much as you hate to admit it, your cousin, Sehun, is actually a pretty okay person after all. He finally matured by five percent since you last saw him 10 years ago.

“I was actually ready to take a snap, but I guess it won’t happen soon.”

Chanyeol jokes back and sticks his tongue out to you.

“Wait, what happened? How did I get here?”

You ask no one in particular and Baekhyun suddenly stood up from his sitting position.

“I’m leaving now.”

He announces.

“No one’s stopping you. Why are you even here anyway?”

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes with another scoff. He opens your bedroom door and flashes you a snarl before closing the door again with a loud bang.

“Babe, he’s the one who carried you up to your room.”

Hisako said timidly.

“Ugh, so annoying.”

“Sorry ‘bout that. He’s got a tough time today. His father kind of took over for a while and let him have a few more weeks of vacation.”

Jongdae explains.

“How is resting for a few more weeks tough?”

“Well… He… He was kinda mandated to spend those few weeks with you. If he didn’t go spend even a second with you, Chairman Byun will take his apartment from him and Baekster will be forced to kind of move back in their house.”

Jongdae hesitated for a while but spills what he knows anyway.

“Ahh, understandable. But he kinda deserves it hah.”

You smirked at the thought of pissing him off without you even doing anything.

“Be nice to him Soojin, he’s trying. Give him a chance.”

Chanyeol gave you a sad smile.

“Well, he should’ve been nice to me in the first place. Did you even know what he said to me the morning after our engagement was announced?”

You snarled at the reminder of what Baekhyun said to you before.

“Yeah. He told us. He never hides anything from us, Soojin. We even know that you two made out on the beach and you pushed him away.”

Chanyeol snickered slightly and Jongdae hissed as if he scraped his knees on the pavement.

“What the hell?!?!? He–He said I pushed him away?”

“The fuck, and you didn’t even tell us you kissed?”

Yanmei suddenly bursts and she pouts like a disappointed child.

“And you didn’t even tell me!”

She pouts some more as she slightly pushes Jongdae away. Jongdae pouts back and attempted to hug her back in his arms but Yanmei continues to play impassively.

“You know I don’t kiss and tell! Unlike Byun Baekhyun, apparently.”

You huff as you stump your foot on your carpeted floor and fold your arms against your chest.

~~~

The next day you woke up to a quiet house. Well, it’s always been quiet ever since you were young because your father is always away and your mother does a lot of extra activities your father cannot always attend to like philanthropy ventures and other humanitarian endeavors. But today it’s bizarrely quiet, the house helpers aren’t even cleaning today because they seem to clean daily. Maybe they were done for this week. The only sound you can hear is your own footstep as you pace about the mansion.

You checked and Mia, Hisako, and Yanmei are still sleeping as you all went home at 5 this morning. You were out and about the city and the three of them getting too drunk to even function. Mia never wakes up late, she’s always awake before you but today is different.

As you walk along to the pantry area, you saw your mother’s personal servant unloading a bunch of groceries and stocking them on the shelves in the pantry the same size as your old apartment back in America. The pantry wasn’t this big back then.

“Good morning.”

You greeted silently so you won’t scare her or anything.

“Good morning, young miss. It’s almost lunchtime, do you want to eat anything?”

She asks politely with a warm smile on her face.

“Oh, uh I’m gonna wait for my friends to wake up.”

You were gonna say some more but you were interrupted by the pantry door opening. The guy you recognized who was helping Sunmi walk from yesterday suddenly froze with Baekhyun tailing behind him. Baekhyun’s face suddenly soured up a little bit when he saw you.

“Hello.”

The guy smiled suddenly, his right cheek creating a very deep dimple. It was so deep you’re sure it can collect a gallon of water.

“Uhm… Hello.”

“I believe we haven’t been introduced yet. I’m Yixing.”

Mr. Dimple, Yixing, said as he walks up near you with his arms outstretched. Baekhyun still following close behind him.

“Soojin.”

You introduce yourself and took his hand for a shake.

“I know.”

He smiled again.

“You’re the older sister of Sun–”

Before Yixing can even mention Sunmi’s name, Baekhyun tapped his shoulder and interrupted him.

“I’m hungry, Hyung~”

Baekhyun whines. This is not the first time you’ve seen him act this way, he’s pretty charming when it comes to his friends and especially to your mother. But he completely changes when you’re alone together. It’s like his real personality comes out only with you. Ugh.

“Eyyy, I was talking to your fiance, how can you interrupt like that.”

Yixing scolds Baekhyun lightheartedly.

“Mimi’s hungry too, let’s not make her wait. Ahjumma, is the food ready?”

Baekhyun faces your mother’s personal and the head housemaid with a smile on his face as he asks.

“Yes, young master Byun. They are preparing to serve it.”

“Ahjumma, please add another plate so Soojin can join us.”

Yixing added.

“I will inform the servers, young master Zhang.”

The Ahjumma excuses herself and exits the pantry door.

“You should join us for lunch. I’m sure Mimi misses you a lot.”

Mimi? You guess that’s what they call Sunmi nowadays. You weren’t really prepared to face Sunmi just yet, especially since the little incident yesterday. But as if you were hypnotized, you just nod your head in agreement. Yixing smiles as he motioned for you to follow them to the direction of the garden.

Sunmi was all smiles as she reads a braille version of To Kill A Mockingbird. She still looks very pretty. She’s always been the prettiest in the family and obviously the favorite of your father since she’s the youngest child. Sunmi was the Princess, Soojung was the resident sporty tomboy and you? You’re the plain and mature eonni.

Everyone around you says otherwise, but you believe that you’re just plain-looking among the three of you. As a young kid, you always opted for the simple clothes so that your younger sisters wouldn’t cry when you take the much prettier clothes. You’ve always been affectionate and selfless towards other people, especially your siblings. Yet your kindness was repaid with a whopping banishment.

“Hey Mimi, guess who’s here?”

Yixing beams when we all reached the table Sunmi was seated at.

“Who?”

Sunmi immediately lights up when she heard Yixing’s voice.

“Your sister.”

“Wait, which one.”

Sunmi closes her book slowly.

“Sunmi how are you?”

You suddenly, but slightly speaks up out flustered when Yixing touched the small of your back without a warning and pushes you lightly near Sunmi.

“S–Soojin eonni?”


	7. Labyrinth

It was definitely one of the most awkward Lunches you’ve ever taken with anyone, ever. Thankfully though Baekhyun and Yixing did all the talking to spare you and Sunmi the tedious job. It shouldn’t be that bad considering that the two of you are sisters, but it has been 10 years since you last spoke. She never blames you for her condition because your parents berated you enough about it back then. Even after waking up from a 2-day coma, you can feel their accusations with the way they treated you.

The only constant person who was by your side through your recovery was your older brother and your aunt, who has been long gone. You wish she was still alive to this day so that you can properly thank her for her love and care.

Sunmi cried the day you left home. She kept asking for you to be beside her even after years of being exiled. You know this because your brother updates you every day then.

Baekhyun and Yixing are talking about someone’s wedding happening next week, you forgot who it was because you’re trying to concentrate really hard not to have a panic attack as you pretend to eat the meal that was served in front of you.

“Soojin-ssi…”

You heard Baekhyun calls for you. The slight irritation in his voice woke you from your thoughts.

“What?”

“I said, I need to take you shopping for something to wear for the wedding.”

“Wedding? What wedding?”

“We’re expected to attend that wedding together, you have no choice either way.”

“Oh.”

“Baekhyun Oppa…”

Sunmi softly interjects. You can almost hear Baekhyun’s neck crack when he suddenly cranes his head in Sunmi’s direction. He immediately smiles sweetly as if she can see him.

“Yes, Mimi-ya?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.”

“W—why do you…”

Sunmi trails off and Baek lightly pats her forearm with his left hand to continue.

“Why do you sound like that when you talk to  _my eonni_?”

“How do I sound like?”

Baekhyun asks.

“Like you’re holding back anger…”

Baekhyun freezes with how straightforward Sunmi was with her answer.

“I— What do you mean? I—'m not holding back ang—”

Baekhyun was so flustered all you can do is puff out a scoff.

“Stop it, Baekhyun. Don’t lie to my sister like that. Let’s stop pretending already.”

Baekhyun instantly drops the chopsticks he was holding on his right hand with what you said.

“Excuse me?”

The look he gave you almost scared you. It felt like he wanted to hit you or something.

“Sunmi, I guess you already know that Baekhyun and I are engaged right?”

Sunmi nods her head.

“Yes, mom told me.”

“And I found that out only days after I got back from America. And I found out about my engagement along with hundreds of other people. No love revolves around this at all, so please get used to the way Baekhyun and I talk to each other.”

All of them are lost for words. You don’t expect them to talk anyway after that.

“And you can’t tell the elders what happened here. They didn’t know Baekhyun treats me like shit.”

“Treat you like shit? Wow!”

Baekhyun urgently stood up from his chair, the base of it dragged on the concrete below him.

“Look who’s talking here. You’re the one who is treating me like shit,  _Soojin-ssi_.”

He put emphasis on the way he mentions your name.

“How do I treat you like shit,  _Baekhyun-ssi_? All I did was cooperate and endure with your bullcrap.”

You put emphasis on his name too, to mock him. You saw in the corner of your eyes Sunmi reaching her hands to Yixing as she shakes slightly with unease.

“I— You know what, you’re really frustrating! I was having a good time just now and you always have to ruin my mood. ALWAYS!”

It was now your time to stand up from your chair and throw the table napkin on your lap to the plate.

“I’m glad to always ruin your mood, you deserve that at least. Sunmi, we should catch up later. I really missed you a lot. But for now, I have to get away from him.”

“I’m—I’m sorry, Eonni. Please don’t go.”

The tears are starting to form on the sides of her eyes and Yixing was quick to dry them with his attractive and nimble fingers. Strangely, he and Baekhyun have similar pretty-looking hands. But Baekhyun pisses you off so you don’t really think about it that much.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I will talk to you later.”

As you were walking away, Baekhyun suddenly captures your wrist and pull you roughly in the direction of the garden’s labyrinth. You squirm and writhe for freedom from his grip, but his hold on you is solid. He may look weak and flimsy sometimes, but he’s nothing like that at all.

“What the hell, Baekhyun! Let me go!”

You finally wail when you’re far away from your sister’s range of hearing and you’re both behind a really tall hedge of the garden maze.

As you were pulling your hand away from Baekhyun’s grip, he suddenly let go and you hit your arm on the twigs of the hedge, scraping your skin and it almost immediately started to bleed. Baekhyun’s eyes grew the size of the moon and grab your arm back but a lot gentler this time. He dusts off the fallen leaves and dirt fragments with the sleeves of his dress shirt. You wince as you felt the sting of Baekhyun’s shirt wiping on the multiple tiny wounds.

“Fuck! I—I’m so sorry... Fuck!”

“Let go of me, Baekhyun! You asshole!”

You try to shake Baekhyun off but he swiftly seizes you in a tight hug, burying your face in his chest. He caresses your hair as he inhales deeply as if he wants to memorize your scent in his mind.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you trying to do, Baekhyun?”

“I’m sorry. I’m really trying here, Soojin. I just want this to work for us.”

The tenderness of Baekhyun’s voice is making your stomach do crazy flips.

“Let me go, Baekhyun. What are you doing?”

You gave up on pushing him off when he doesn’t budge. You stay cradled in his arms for a while before he completely pulls away to look at your bleeding arms. You can tell by the expression on his face that he really feels bad for the wounds on your arm.

“Your indecisiveness is confusing me, Baekhyun. What is the real deal here?”

You whisper those words, you’re sure he didn’t hear them, but he did and he instantly looks you in the eyes as if he wants to tell you everything in his mind but hesitating to spill his feelings.

“Soojin, can we talk about that next time? Let’s get your wounds cleaned, okay.”

You just nod your head yes. You know you won’t make him talk anyway. He’s stubborn and he does what he wants.

Baekhyun took you to your bedroom, he cleaned and patch you up with the first aid kit he found in your bathroom. Mia walked in on you being taken care of Baekhyun and when she was about to leave you two alone, you stopped her so that you won’t get to be alone with Baekhyun anymore. You don’t trust his hot and cold tendencies.

Apparently, your parents have to go to Japan for an emergency meeting in the Japanese branch of the company. Something about delayed shipments and other issues they need to fix as soon as possible. Mia said your father will give you the lowdown once they get home and will finally introduce you as the next CEO of the company to the board members soon.

Baekhyun said he will help and be with you each step of the way. He said he doesn’t have much help when he became a CEO and the first thing you needed is a support system. And he can be exactly that for you. Again, you nod in agreement with him, but you know his words are just false earnest and his mind will change again. He’ll be as cold as ice soon.

~~~

As you were about to leave with the girls for brunch, Baekhyun was waiting for you outside his car in the front yard. He pulls his sunglasses down to look at you as he flashes you a smile.

“Good morning.”

He greets.

“What are you doing here?”

Hisako frowns.

“I’m here to pick up  _my fiancé_.”

A rectangular grin forms on his lips. Hisako immediately shuts her mouth with confusion dancing around her eyes. She looks at you with her mouth hanging open as if saying “Who is this person and what has he done to Byun Baekhyun.”

“Uhm no, Baekkie. We’re going out for brunch.”

Yanmei comes to the rescue.

“Uhm no, Mei-mei. I’m taking my fiancé with me.”

Baekhyun echoes Yanmei’s tone scornfully. He walks up in front of you and takes your arm to check on the new bandage Mia dressed your wounds with. He smiles with contentment as he clasp your palms together and he gently pulls you in the direction of his car.

“I—I can’t come without Mia. I nee—”

Before you can even complain, Baekhyun took his phone from his shorts pocket with the hand that’s not holding yours and speed dial your mother’s number and put it on speaker. Almost too immediately your mother answered the call.

“Yes, Baekhyun dear?”

“Mother,  is it okay if I take Soojinnie shopping without Mia?”

Baekhyun put emphasis on Soojinnie, smirking down at you. Your face soured up a little bit with his foulness on using your mother so he can have it his way again.

“Of course, my dear! You don’t need my permission if you wanted to take her out.”

You can hear the excitement in your mother’s voice from the other line and all you can do is roll your eyes and sigh in annoyance.

“Thank you, mother. I’m on my way to her now.”

Baekhyun lied convincingly.

“You kids enjoy, okay?”

“You heard that, babe?”

Baekhyun said after ending the call.

“You play nasty Baekhyun. I hate you.”

“Tell me something I don’t know already.”

“But what about bruuuunch!!!”

You heard Hisako whine but you didn’t dare remove your angry glare at Baekhyun.

“Thankfully I’m a lot smarter than you all think. I called Jongdae and I told him to take you two out.”

Just as Baekhyun said those words, an SUV pulls up on the driveway and stopped right behind Baekhyun’s car. You look behind to see Jongdae exiting from the passenger side.

“Jongdae!”

Yanmei squeals and Jongdae runs up to give her a tight hug. Hisako groans with irritation as the two gobble each other up in front of her.

“Really, Baekhyun? I’d rather third-wheel with you and Sooj.”

“I don’t think so, Hisa.”

Baekhyun clicks his tongue and point in the direction of the SUV with a nod. Chanyeol handsomely exits the vehicle with his over-sized shirt and shorts as he pushes his unstyled hair up and it fell right back down to curtain his handsome features.

Chanyeol flashes his gummy smile when he saw that Hisako’s looking at him. Hisako closes her mouth before she starts embarrassing herself with her drool.

“Yah Yeollie-yah, meet us at that Halmoni’s small restaurant by 12:30. Don’t be late.”

Baekhyun said before pushing you into his car and fastening the seatbelt for you. Chanyeol only winks at him as a reply.

“Where are you taking me?”

You ask Baekhyun as he speeds up when he exits the gate.

“I told you, we’re going shopping.”

“For what? I have a lot of clothes already?!”

“I’m not buying you just any clothes, Soojin.”

Baekhyun’s grip on the wheel is getting tighter.

“Baekhyun just— I don’t want this right now, I just want a peaceful brunch with my girlfrien—”

“Can we just forget about things and go through one day without fighting, Soojin? I’m getting tired of this already!”

Baekhyun abruptly stopped the car and hit the wheel with the ball of his palm.

“If you’re getting tired of this let’s cancel the engagement. It’s never too late, Baekhyun!”

“Why would I want to do that?”

Both his eyes and nose flares when he snaps his neck to your direction.

“Because you don’t love me! We don’t love each other!”

“We don’t need love in this world and in our lives, Soojin You know what we need?”

“What?”

You said in a shaky voice as you remove the seat belt. Baekhyun removes his and grabs both your arms as he scoots forward up to your face, both your lips almost touching. You can feel his hot and rapid breathing ghosting over your skin.

“We need to make our parents happy and the only way we can do that is through this arranged marriage. Now can we please pick you a dress that you can wear to Minseok Hyung’s wedding?”

Baekhyun more of threatens than pleads you. He grabbed the seat belt and snaps it back on when you didn’t object.

“M—Minseok?”

“You know Minseok Hyung?”

“I—I don’t know. His name sounds familiar.”

“Then you’ll find out next week if you know him.”


	8. Why Did You Undress Me Just Now?

“Good day and welcome Mr. Byun, Ms. Lee...”

The store manager greeted the moment you and Baekhyun enter the big brand store that you recognized owned by the Byun Group of Companies. You’re not surprised anymore that people who work for them know you already. It’s probably a protocol for them to know everything about their boss. From their favorite colors down to who they are fucking. Well maybe not to that extent, but it’s plausible.

You look around the fancy but empty boutique and they carry not just formal wears for women, but also wedding dresses from different local and international brands.

“We’ve already arranged a number of dresses of the colors and size your assistant asked us about and they are ready for Ms. Lee to try on inside the dressing room.”

“Great.”

Baekhyun beams.

“This way, please…”

The woman said as she points at a heavily curtained area of the store with her palms up. You smiled slightly and both you and Baekhyun followed her steps.

“I’m sorry Mr. Byun, but it’s store policy that Men are not allowed inside the dressing room. If you could just wait here in the lounge area, we will serve you any drinks of your request. I will personally assist Ms. Lee in trying out the dresses.”

“Can I do this on my own instead? I’ll call you when I need a hand.

You said as you got in the dressing room.

“Are you sure, Ms. Lee?”

She asks you, her facial expression hints that she doesn’t want you to do it alone.

“Yes.”

You gave her an assuring smile.

“To be honest with you Ms. Lee, you’re the first customer here who doesn’t want to be dressed. Are you really sure?”

She asks again, her face really desperate as if her job is on the line, it probably is but you’re uncomfortable changing in front of a complete stranger, other than people you’re close with.

“Really? Don’t they have hands of their own to use?”

The store manager kind of giggled but straightened her self just as quick as her little laugh.

“I will leave you alone then, Ms. Lee. Please call for me if you need anything, there is a buzzer over there that’s connected to my little device over here.”

She pointed at a button on the wall near the door and pulled out a small pager-looking thing from the pocket of her corporate jacket to show you.

“Thank you… Uhm… What’s your name?”

“Eunbi. Kang Eunbi.”

She said with the nicest smile you’ve ever seen.

“Thank you, Kang Eunbi-ssi.”

She finally left and you look at the selection of dresses they picked out for you to try. You glance at your bandaged arm and back to the 10 or more clothes hanging on a rolling rack. Only two have long sleeves and one of them is kind of in a thicker side fabric. It’s summer and you didn’t want to die of heatstroke so you take the one with the sheer lace sleeves.

You were mesmerized by the simplicity of it. It was a nude that’s a shade deeper than your skin color with a sweetheart neckline outside of a sheer lace lining that’s connected to the sleeves. There are multiple Swarovski crystal beads scattered elegantly around the chest and sleeves. The floor-length dress flows in the air like a breeze when you sway it around. It’s lightweight and it will be just magnificent to dance to.

It’s the perfect dress that will cover your arms as you’re not sure if the tiny wounds will completely heal by Saturday next week. And definitely a perfect color for a wedding. It’s not loud but the sparkle of the Swarovski is just enough to make you shine a little. You looked in the mirror, the garment in front of you as you admire the overall look of it. You cannot wait to actually try it on. When you were about to hang the dress back on the rack so you can remove the summer dress you’re wearing, the door of the changing room suddenly fly open, revealing a snappy-looking Baekhyun.

“What is taking you so long?”

“Shit! You scared me!”

You cursed as you drop the dress of your choice on the floor. You picked it up and gave Baekhyun an annoyed look.

“You’re not supposed to be here, get out!”

Baekhyun locks the door of the fitting room and slid his way in front of you like a swift animal attacking their prey.

“Why are you locking the door?”

“I’ve been waiting for so long!”

“It’s only been a few minutes, Baekhyun. Please get out.”

“Is this the dress you want?”

He ignores what you said and took the dress from your hands. He examines and puts it in front of you like you were a paper doll.

“This is perfect. Great choice, you’re matching the theme of the wedding and my suit.”

Baekhyun hangs the dress on his shoulder and grabs both your shoulders and twirls you around so your back is facing him. He started pulling the thin straps of your teal sundress down both your shoulders and you shook him away a little bit to stop him as you block your arms against your chest protectively.

“What the hell are you doing Baekhyun?!?!?!”

“I’m undressing you.”

He said in a matter-of-fact tone and turn you around once again and started to tug down the zipper of your dress. Before you can really stop him, Baekhyun swiftly tugs your dress down and it pools beneath your feet. Leaving you with only your mismatched underwear. With your arms still holding up against your chest, Baekhyun spins you back face to face with him. His eyes trained on your own, his cheeks slightly blushed.

“Adorable.”

He whispers and his warm breath blew softly on your face, making you want to close your eyes and enjoy the natural sweetness of him. But you fight hard not to give in to your undisclosed desires. You shouldn’t feel this way towards Baekhyun, you’re still not sure if he’s an enemy or an ally.

“Why did you undress me just now?”

“We’re engaged, why does it matter?”

“Are you forgetting that we—”

Baekhyun stopped you mid-sentence when he gives your lips a quick peck and a playful smile danced along his lips when your eyes grew the size of a big button and mouth slightly hanging open with his unexpected attack.

“Don’t ruin the mood, okay.”

“Baekhyun, I—”

“Just wear the damn dress already, Soojin-ah, so I can see you in it.”

Baekhyun pushes the dress to your hand and quickly left you in the middle of the big room to sit on a white and fuzzy loveseat underneath an even fuzzier white fur rug. The way he lazily sat, stretched and rubs his thighs made your skin tingle faintly.

You shook your head to wake yourself from your weird thoughts and the cold air from the air conditioner made you shiver. You urgently remove the dress from the hanger so you can wear it remembering again that you’re just in your underwear.

The dress fits you perfectly, it would look better if you can actually close the zipper behind you, but you obviously can’t reach it.

“Need help?”

Baekhyun offers, with a hint of jest on the way he said it.

“No!”

You protested and tried hard to zip yourself up again, but to no avail. Baekhyun makes his way to you and helped you pull the stupid zipper up anyway. His long and thin lithe finger trail along the skin of your spine as he zips you up, making your stomach to create little critters that make you want to vomit love.

“T—Thanks…”

You silently curse yourself because of your shaky voice. Why are you so nervous anyway, it’s not like you’re in love with him, right? Right?

“You’re welcome. Look at you, you’re so beautiful.”

Baekhyun was looking at your entirety in the mirror in front of you. You can see the genuineness of his word from his eyes. What is he on again this time? What kind of illegal drugs is he taking? What kind of weed is he smoking that he’s not sharing?

“Baekhyun, are you on drugs?”

You suddenly ask.

“What?”

“Are you on drugs?”

You repeated your question.

“No. I’m healthy. My last check-up was two weeks ago. I’m not sick so I’m not taking any medications right now, why?”

Oh wow, he’s so… Pure. And borderline dense with your sarcasm.

“Nevermind, Baekhyun. Forget that I even ask you that.”

You shake your head slightly in disbelief.

“Wait did you actually mean, like, illegal drugs? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I TAKE DRUGS?”

Baekhyun face sours up and gasps as he put his right palm against the chest of his heart dramatically, he’s legitimately hurt by the realization of your question.

“It’s just… You’re— You’re confusing me. One day you’re an asshole and then the next you’re— you’re playful or sweet and caring and you’re driving me absolutely insane, Byun Baekhyun. I don’t really know what to think of you.”

Baekhyun clears his throat and his visage changes quickly after your little speech.

“What do you want from me then?”

Baekhyun asks seriously.

“I just want that truth, Baekhyun. Why did you agree with this… Arranged Marriage? What are you gaining here? You’re the son of the richest man in South Korea, what more can you want from this, from me?

The happy Baekhyun is back in an instant.

“Now is not the right time for this Soojin-ah okay? Can we just enjoy this for now, please?”

Is he bipolar? You have to ask Yanmei as she’s kind of an expert in this field.

“Okay.”

You silently agreed and Baekhyun flashes you another sunny smile from his lips.

“Change back to your dress, we’re done here. I’ll see you outside.”

~~~

“Wait, you’re really taking me as a date to your cousin’s wedding?”

Yanmei squeaks out in excitement as Chanyeol and Hisako follow her and Jongdae, the two lovebirds (more like fuck buddies), as they walk hand in hand along the fancy and upscale shops of Rodeo Street. Hisako crosses her arms even more against her chest and puffs out an exasperating sigh with annoyance. She cannot believe that her best friends, Yanmei and Soojin are slowly falling for the enemies. Soojin is not as obvious as Yanmei, but she can tell she’s slowly being charmed by Baekhyun. Ugh, such feeble women!

“Of course, who else will I take? You’re the perfect date for me!”

Jongdae replies with the same invisible heart eyes, just as much as Yanmei shows. ‘Oh God,’ Hisako thought.

“Aiyo wei!”

Yanmei tightens her grip on Jongdae’s arm and Jongdae bit his lower lip with too much adoration for the girl beside him. Hisako glances at Chanyeol on her left and he’s scrolling through his phone as he walks. Ugh, hope you don’t trip, she thinks to herself again.

“Oh my gosh is that you, Jongdae?”

A shrill from a girl made the four of them stop on their track. Hisako looks up and saw 2 women with multiple shopping bags from different brands on their arms. One girl glared judgingly at Yanmei before returning her gaze at Jongdae now with a fake smile.

“You said you would call me back, why didn’t you call me back?”

“Oh…”

Yanmei was taken aback a little bit and hesitantly let go of Jongdae, but he stopped her and held her waist tighter.

“I’m sorry, I must’ve forgotten.”

Jongdae confidently laughs as he flashes the girl with a suave smile.

“Hi, Chanyeol.”

The other girl waved shyly at Chanyeol and he just nods his head once and continues scrolling on his phone.

“Well, I heard it’s Minseok Oppa’s wedding next weekend, do you have a date already? You can take me if you want.”

She positively beams as if Jongdae will drop everything for her.

“I’m sorry… What’s your name again?”

“Jinah!”

The girl whines slightly.

“I’m sorry, Jinah! But I already have a date. My girlfriend, Mei-mei!”

Jongdae pulls Yanmei by her waist as if to wake her up from drifting off.

“G—GIRLFRIEND?!?!?! Since when did you have girlfriends?”

Both Jinah and her friend gasps in shock.

“Uhhh… Since 3 weeks ago! Isn’t that right, baby?”

Jongdae nudges Yanmei.

“Oh… Uh… Y—yeah. Three weeks ago, in The Bahamas…”

Yanmei trails off.

“Hey, we were about to go dress shopping. It was nice meeting you again… uh…”

“JINAH!!! IT’S JINAH!!!”

The hysterical girl keeps shouting as the four of you started walking away again.

“Yo, you completely humiliated that girl.”

Chanyeol snorts as he pockets his phone.

“To be honest I don’t even remember where I met her.”

Jongdae shrugs.

“That was mean, Jongdae!”

Yanmei hits Jongdae in the chest lightly.

“Well, she was mean first. She totally saw that we’re together, you weren’t a ghost.”

“Still, that was mean. I could’ve handled it, you know. Woman to woman. I’m not petty though, I know your history.”

Yanmei sticks out her tongue playfully at Jongdae and he smiles sweetly down at her.

“Oh gosh! Enough with this, can we just go already?”

Hisako interrupts when Yanmei and Jongdae were about to display their affection publicly again.

“Oh my God, Hisako you sad granny!”

Yanmei rolls her eyes at her best friend and tugs on Jongdae’s hand to the direction of a boutique that sells formal dresses. Chanyeol chuckles loudly at Hisako when she was left with her jaws on the ground, with Yanmei’s words right in front of the boys.

“What’s so funny?”

Hisako recovers and glares at Chanyeol bitterly.

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s just go, Hisa.”

Chanyeol offers his hand for Hisako to take, but she was now in a foul mood so she just hit his hand with her palm and left Chanyeol standing alone. Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders and catches up to Hisako with a smile on his face. Finally some funny words from Yanmei again, this is Chanyeol favorite when the two best friends bicker.

~~~

The two pairs ended up going inside the boutique of the same store that you and Baekhyun were in. Yanmei opens up the door just as Baekhyun was swiping his black card to pay for your dress.

“Sooj!!!”

Yanmei shrieks and immediately lets go of Jongdae to run up to you.

“What are you doing here?”

You shriek too, along with Yanmei as you two were hugging as if you haven’t seen each other for 10 years already when it’s only been less than an hour.

“Jongdae is taking me to the wedding, so I came here to look for a dress I could buy.”

You both pull away from each other and Yanmei gleams when Jongdae suddenly encircled his arms around her waist.

“She’s my date!”

Jongdae happily announces again to you.

“Waaah that’s great!!! What about Hisa? Who’s taking her?”

“We can be Ménage à trois.”

Jongdae shrugs.

“Uh... No thanks.”

Hisako suddenly enters the shop with Chanyeol tailing her every move. She went around the shop on a different area, to be away from Yanmei.

“What happened?”

“She’s on her period again!”

The exasperated tone of Yanmei’s voice indicates that the two probably bickered again. Oh well, nothing new.

“Why is Chanyeol following her around?”

You ask curiously.

“I don’t know. He looks like a puppy anyway and she smells like ass with her nasty attitude, so I guess it’s just fitting.”

“Bitch, I heard that!”

You heard Hisako shouts out from 3 aisles down. Yanmei just rolls her eyes again and grab Jongdae’s hand and pull him to the nearest couch.

“You sit down and stay here while I look for a dress, okay?”

Jongdae subjects and nod his head with a submissive smile on his lips, exactly like a puppy too. Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun were called the Beagles of their group because their personalities are exactly like Beagle puppies. They’re loud, playful and cute to say the least. Not that you think Baekhyun is cute… Well, he’s cute sometimes when he’s not being a total dick to you.

Baekhyun sat next to Jongdae as you were being pulled by Yanmei on the first aisle of cocktail dresses.

“Ahhh, I’m so excited, can you help me choose a dress?”

“What happened to only seducing him for information?”

You whisper to Yanmei and she suddenly flashes you a shy smile.

“Eyyy. He’s not so bad, Jongdae, look at him. He’s so adorable.”

“Are you… You know… Falling for him? Is he finally the first guy you will take seriously?”

Yanmei laughs nervously.

“I don’t know, Sooj. I’m just really excited about the wedding. I know I’m gonna blow up my bank account for a dress here, but I wanna live a little bit, you know. I stopped dating and sleeping around since we graduated college and I’ve been working my ass off so I can help my parents provide for my special needs sister.”

You gave her an assuring smile that you totally understand her situation.

“But they also told you that it’s okay if you don’t help.”

“Yeah, but I still do. They gave up a lot for me too. This is the least I can do for them.”

“Why don’t you take my offer then?”

You offered to give her ¾ of the amount she sends her parents so that she can finally save more money for that dream SPED school she wanted to build in her hometown in China. But she refused, saying she can still make ends meet.

“You know I’ve rejected you a lot of times already, Sooj.”

You dramatically hit your chest as if you were in pain.

“Yeah, and it hurts so much Mei-mei. Your repeated rejection is slowly killing my already black heart.”

Yanmei playfully slaps you on the butt but it made such a noise that Baekhyun and Jongdae actually heard. The two guys look up at you both and Jongdae’s face flushed gravely when he realizes what happened when you were rubbing your ass with the slight pain of Yanmei’s spank.

“Ooh, kinky! I think he likes it.”

Both you and Yanmei snicker silently.

Meanwhile, on the last aisle of the huge boutique, Hisako was pretending to look for dresses even though she won’t even go to the wedding.

“I guess I’ll be bored next weekend…”

Hisako sighs silently as she parades through the aisles and aisles of dresses that are completely more expensive than the whole outfit she’s currently wearing.

“You know, you can go to the wedding as my date…”

Hisako almost cursed out when she suddenly hears Chanyeol spoke out of nowhere.

“Oh my gosh, how long have you been there?”

Hisako clutches her left chest tightly from being surprised.

“I’ve been following you since we got here. Didn’t you know?”

“I—I thought I left you outside.”

“I’ve been following you all along, Hisa.”

Chanyeol beams with his creepily huge grin. It’s kinda cute but she won't admit it.

“Gosh, you scared me for a little bit there.”

“I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol apologizes.

“So, will you be my date for the wedding then?”

“You don’t have to pity me, Chanyeol. I can hang out with Mia next weekend.”

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.

“Mia will probably be in Baekkie and Sooj’s entourage.”

Hisako frowns and he’s probably right, she thinks.

“Well… I can go out alone then. Alone time sounds good.”

“But you don’t know Seoul, you might get lost.”

“Uhm there is a thing called ‘The Internet’ and I can use it, Chanyeol. Thanks for the offer though.

“Then I won’t come to Minseok Hyung’s wedding too. I’ll take you around Seoul.”

Chanyeol insists.

“What? That’s crazy. Isn’t he your friend since childhood?”

“Yeh, all nine of us.”

“Wait, there’s nine of you?”

“Yeah!”

“You can’t not go to your Hyung’s wedding, Chanyeol.”

“Well, then you should be my date!”

Hisako sighs in defeat. But nods her head once and Chanyeol grins widely again. Why was he doing this, she wonders but the thought of being left alone at that big and cold mansion made her agree to Chanyeol’s offer.

 


	9. Wedding Reception Pt. 1

When both Hisako and Yanmei were about to pay for their dresses, the lady at the counter told them that it was already taken care of, they just needed to know their measurements for any altering and they will be delivered to the address you provided along with your own dress. Both your friends looked at you in question and all you can do is shrug your shoulders up.

“I was with you the whole time you were choosing your dresses, I didn’t pay for them.”

You raise both your hands up in a surrendering motion. Hisako immediately storms to where the three guys are, behind her was Yanmei who is equally fuming as Hisako. You followed the both of them just in case a war suddenly broke out in this store.

“Who paid for our dresses?!”

Hisako admonishes suddenly, making Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun crack their necks in her direction.

“I paid for yours.”

Chanyeol said nonchalantly.

“And I paid for Yanmei’s.”

Jongdae pouts cutely, instantly making Yanmei’s heart melt in a puddle of useless softened butter on the floor.

“Why would you do that?”

Yanmei pouts too. Jongdae stood up from the store couch to embrace her with comfort and love.

“Because I wanted to.”

Jongdae whispers to Yanmei and gives her forehead a warm kiss that makes her close her eyes.

“I’m a lawyer, Chanyeol. I can pay for my own dress. I don’t need a man to do that for me.”

Hisako fumes, ignoring the sickly sweet activity happening beside her.

“I didn’t ask for your job description, Hisako. And besides, I asked you to escort me to Minseok Hyung’s wedding, I should buy you the dress. It’s common practice for Koreans.”

“I’m not Korean.”

Hisako counters.

“But I am. And you’re in Seoul. And you are my date for that wedding, just accept the damn dress for God’s sake.”

Hisako was immediately shut up by Chanyeol’s argument. He was right anyway, but you know in the back of your mind that Hisako won’t let this slide. She will find a way to pay Chanyeol the money back. She may or may not use legality here since she’s a lawyer.

“I’m a pre-school teacher, Jongdae. I can pay for my own dress. I don’t need a man to do that for me.”

Yanmei imitates Hisako’s words in a joking manner, making everyone except Hisako to laugh. Hisako leers at Yanmei as she squints her eyes, threatening her silently.

“You can pay the next time we go out, Mei-mei, I promise.”

Jongdae said as he adores Yanmei’s humor, still holding each other in their arms like they’ve been married for a long time.

“You can pay the next time we go out, Hisa, I promise.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to duplicate Jongdae this time and he clicks his tongue as he does so. Baekhyun was the one laughing hysterically now with Chanyeol’s antics. Hisako turns back to you, he eyes desperately asking for a backup from you.

“Alright, Children! Settle down. Let’s not bully Hisako anymore, okay?”

You clap your hands three times to get their attention. Hisako silently thanked you with her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest as she looks back at Chanyeol with annoyance.

“I’m hungry!”

Yanmei suddenly whines.

“Me too.”

Jongdae coos at her, his undivided attention still on her. It’s always been on her since they slept together in The Bahamas three weeks ago. They’ve been in the honeymoon period since then.

“Let’s go eat then before jeonbokjuk Halmeoni closes her restaurant. Her jeonbokjuk sell like hotcakes!!!”

~~~

“How do I look?”

Hisako asks as she steps out of your walk-in closet. Yanmei’s jaw drops the moment she glances at Hisako.

“Oh my gosh you’re so lovely, babe! Chanyeol will definitely salivate when he sees you!”

Yanmei compliments as her eyes twinkle in adoration. Hisako examines her overall look in front of the full-sized mirror, her face is contorted with worry. She’s the one who acted like this wedding meant nothing in the past few days, yet she’s the one who looks tensed right now.

“What does her dress looks like?”

Sunmi asks no one in particular, her curiosity seems so innocent even though she cannot see. Her condition doesn’t seem to affect her in any way, she’s still the pure little sister you always know to be.

“It’s a long blush pink, short-sleeved vintage dress. And she looks stunning!”

Yanmei describes Hisako’s dress as the team of Makeup artists and Hairstylists works their magic on the both of them. You and Hisako are already done, you only need to wear your matching nude pumps with your girlfriends.

“I’m sure Chanyeol Oppa will find you beautiful, Hisako eonni!”

Sunmi smiles warmly as she carefully grips the hem of her light peach A-line cocktail dress that your mother choose for her. She looks wonderful, as usual.

“Thank you, Sunmi. But I don’t need to impress him.”

Hisako slightly scoffs defensively.

“Then why are you so nervous?”

Yanmei teases.

“I’m not!!!”

“It’s okay to be nervous, Hisako eonni. Chanyeol Oppa makes me nervous sometimes too. His deep voice is kinda scary.”

Sunmi giggles that made Hisako relax a little bit and laugh along.

“I’m just a little anxious because I kinda hate weddings. I’m kind of traumatized by all the divorce I take care at work.”

“Is that why you’re still single?”

Yanmei teases again and Sunmi giggles for the second time.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

Sunmi blurts out, out of the blue.

“Oh… I thought the guy you’re always with is your boyfriend…”

Hisako trails off.

“You mean Yixing Oppa? Oh— He—he’s not my b—boyfriend…”

Sunmi suddenly lost confidence and became a stuttering mess.

“Ooooh, but you like him!!!”

Yanmei now teases Sunmi. This bitch seriously loves teasing all of you.

“N—No… I— No… Is—is it obvious?”

Sunmi now frowns and Yanmei suddenly felt bad. She looked at you and you immediately stood up from the couch of your room to run up next to your sister.

“Hey, baby it’s okay. Do you like Yixing?”

“I—Yeah I kinda do eonni.”

Sunmi tightens her grip on you. Yanmei mouths an ‘I’m sorry’ to you and you wink at her in understanding.

“I’m so sorry Sunmi-yah…”

Yanmei apologizes as she squeezes Sunmi’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Mei-mei eonni.”

Sunmi sniffs before continuing her venting.

“It’s just that he has always been there for me since I was in 6th grade. A girl in my class was being mean to me one day and Yixing scared her off for me. I heard he was this upperclassman who’s really quiet but passionate about school and his dancing. Turns out he was actually friends with Seungmin and Sehun Oppa and he stuck with me like glue since then.”

None of you talk and just let her vent out everything. The team of stylists thankfully are gone now since they are done with their job.

“But when I started high school and he graduated, we kind of drifted apart for a while. And then I found out he started dating a girl his age and that’s when I started getting weird feelings for him. I wanted to confess to him when he told me he broke up with his first girlfriend, but it took me months to finally have the courage to. But then he started dating another girl and that’s when he stopped seeing me again.”

“Oh, baby…”

Yanmei coos as she frowns after Sunmi was done talking.

“It was another whole year of not hanging out with him because he became busy with her. But they broke up eventually too and I’m just happy to be with him again. I hope he doesn’t start dating again soon, as selfish as that sounds, he’s the only one who makes me happy. And recently your return, Soojin eonni. But You and Baekhyun Oppa will get married sooner or later and you’ll leave home again to be with him.”

Sunmi added some more.

“Hmm, how about you confess to him tonight?”

You suggested. Suddenly a knock on the door startled all of you. Mia’s head pops out behind the door seconds later.

“Your mother wants to see all of you girls.”

“Of course, Mia. Let her in.”

Mia smiles as she pushes the door wide open. Your mother is beside her and a butler behind them carrying four big velvet jewelry boxes. She walks straight to where you and Sunmi are and gave you both kisses on your cheeks.

“Good morning, Mrs. Lee.”

Both Hisako and Yanmei greeted your mother with a bow. She returns the bow with a sweet smile and a nod.

“You can place them on the bed. And leave us for a while.”

Your mother said to the butler and he nods his head once, setting the boxes on your bed. Once Mia and the butler are out the door, your mother stride to your bedside and grab the first box with Yanmei’s name engraved on it.

“Yanmei, dear this is for you.”

Your mother smiles as she looks Yanmei’s way. Yanmei immediately stood up from the makeup chair and ran up to her. Your mother handed the box to Yanmei and grabs the second box with Sunmi’s name on it and some braille below her written name.

“Honey, can you please give this to your sister?”

She said to you and you took it from her, placing the box carefully on Sunmi’s lap. Sunmi grips the velvet box carefully, she touched the braille part and immediately smile when she read her name.

“It’s my name, Eomma!”

Sunmi beams and keeps on touching her name in braille.

The next box your mother grabs have Hisako’s name on it and you motion for Hisako to go up to your mother. The last box has your name on it and you gladly took the thing from her, setting it on your lap when your mother made you sit down on the edge of your bed.

“You all look so lovely, girls.”

The four of you chorus in thanking her.

“What is this eomma?”

Sunmi asks the ray of sunshine in her smile never leaving.

“Just a small gift I prepared. You can open them now.”

The four of you opens the box and both Yanmei and Hisako gasp in surprise.

“W—what is it?”

Sunmi touched her opened box.

“Oh!”

She shrieks slightly.

“I—I cannot accept this Mrs. Lee. I—”

“Shhh…”

You mother shushes Yanmei and she instantly shuts her mouth into a thin line.

“That’s nothing compared to what you have done for Soojinnie. Think of it as a first thank you gift.”

“F—first thank you gift?”

Hisako stutters.

“Yes. I’m planning on spoiling you girls with gifts. You all deserve it.”

Your mother claps her hand once as a single tear escapes her left eye. She wipes her eye right away and sniffs dramatically. You can only sour your face up watching your mother silently cry.

“Mother, why are you not dressed for the wedding?”

You ask her when she was done putting the necklace and matching earrings on all of you. Your mother gave the four of you similar diamond jewelry with different cuts. Yours is teardrops, Sunmi’s got the heart cut, Yanmei’s is a classic round and Hisako got the oval.

Your mother also said that Soojung got a similar pair in Marquise cut and it was delivered to her room. Soojung wouldn’t be able to attend the wedding because of an equestrian competition she signed up for. She will however join you for the reception.

You haven’t talked to Soojung since getting back home because she was busy with her last year of university and her extra activities and hobbies. But you have exchanged numbers last week when you were about to get out with Baekhyun for lunch and she was just about to go up to her room coming from her training for the said competition.

“Your father and I wouldn’t be able to attend Minseok’s wedding. We need to go back to Japan to fix the same problems we had last week. Your father is doing everything so he can pass the company to you in a perfect condition.”

Your mother explains as she caresses your face lovingly with her thumb.

“We’ve already talked to Minseok and gifts are already sent to the couple in advance so you don’t need to worry about anything anymore.”

She added as she stood up from her position on the bed beside you.

“I should leave you all now, I have a flight to catch. Your father is waiting for me now I’m sure.”

~~~

All of them were correct, Chanyeol was completely smitten by Hisako’s charm when all the boys arrived to pick you all up. Chanyeol’s jaw drops the moment he laid eyes on Hisako. All the boys were actually amazed by your transformation, except for Baekhyun. You thought he was already used to you all dolled up for all the events you went to with him.

Yixing and Baekhyun arrived with their drivers while Chanyeol and Jongdae came driving their own cars. Sunmi never likes riding on the passenger side anymore as she was slightly traumatized by the accident that caused her blindness, just as much as you. She can only endure riding the passenger seat when it’s Yixing’s Birthday when they would go on a joy ride all throughout the day.

“Why are you still using braille, Mimi-yah? It’s 2017 and Audiobooks are a thing.”

Baekhyun teases as Sunmi clutches her braille book protectively.

“Yixing Oppa helped me learn to read braille and he bought me a lot of books, of course, I need to read them all.”

Sunmi frowns cutely.

“I’m just teasing you Mimi-yah!”

Baekhyun regresses his teasing and Sunmi beams up.

“I know”

Sunmi giggles which made Yixing smile down at her adoringly. You can tell Yixing feels the same way, if not more, for your sister. She needs to confess to him now before she loses him again to another woman. But you doubt Yixing will hurt your sister like that. Maybe he realized along the way that he loves and truly cares for her.

~~~

The moment you and arrived at the wedding location, set in a preserved Joseon era palace that was closed for the day from tourists, Baekhyun was immediately greeted and welcomed with hugs and playful punches from familiar and unfamiliar faces. Sehun and Jongin hug you the second they saw you exit the car. They complemented and slightly teases how you look like a real woman now than a vagabond princess.

A few minutes later Jongdae and Yanmei finally arrived. You, Hisako and Yanmei were finally introduced to the rest of the gang, sans Minseok, the groom. 

Do Kyungsoo a chef and restaurateur who they met in 3rd grade with his fiancé Go Hyerin, a surgeon and trusted doctor of the Byun clan. Kyungsoo told you that Baekhyun is the bane of his life and you jokingly said you feel the same, which made Baekhyun curse both you and Kyungsoo under his breath. But he was thankful for Baekhyun because if not for him, he wouldn’t meet the love of his life Hyerin, who seems like a really nice person.

Kim Junmyeon, Jongin’s older brother, whose father is one of the biggest investors and board member of Byun Group of companies, also runs a non-profit adoption agency and owns the biggest school in South Korea that concentrates solely on Special Education. Yanmei’s breath was immediately taken away from her and told Junmyeon that she majored in SPED. The two of them immediately clicked and talked nonstop about their shared advocacies.

The minute you saw Minseok, you realized that he was the boy your brother is always with when you were still young. He was your brother’s childhood best friend, that was why his name was weirdly familiar to you. Your brother is also a part of their group of friends, but he drifted apart two years ago when he ran away with a maid.

The recollection of your brother through their conversation made both you and Sunmi sad. Yixing, being the perceptive person Sunmi said he is, was quick to invite you and Sunmi for a short walk around the property before the wedding starts.

“Eonni, he should be here. Seungmin Oppa should be here for his Best Friend’s wedding.”

Sunmi’s tears are starting to well on the sides of her eyes. Yixing immediately dabs her eyes gently with the handkerchief he has in his pocket. Your heart warms with how gentle and loving he is towards your sister. You can only hope Baekhyun does those affable gestures for you. Wait, did you really thought of Baekhyun just now? Erase, erase!

“I know, Sunmi-yah, I know.”

You sigh before continuing.

“I miss Oppa…”

You trail off.

“Me too.”

Sunmi sighs along as the three of you walk back to the wedding craziness when the team of wedding coordinators calls for all the guests.

The wedding wasn’t traditional but very intimate with only 50 close families and friends. It was beautiful, the families were all tears as the ceremony was happening. You were happy to know that the marriage wasn’t arranged like most of the people in your scale (and your own engagement). You were so glad to find out that the couple met in college and fell in love instantly. It just so happens that both of them belong to prominent families in the society.

The bride was beautiful with her custom Alberta Ferretti wedding dress, you recognized the design when you were skimming through the catalog in the shop you were in with Baekhyun and your friends last week. You can see how much love Minseok has for her, the way he looks at her with such adoration is making you high with Wedding Fever. You’ll be at your own wedding soon, but it’s not out of love like them.

~~~

Driving back to Gangnam for the wedding reception in the Byun Hotel, Yanmei was in the middle of raving about Jongdae’s cousin’s wedding when he abruptly pulls up in a random quiet neighborhood.

“Why are we stopping?”

Yanmei asks, looking around in a parking lot of a weirdly deserted playground in the middle of a summer pre-evening. Maybe it’s too hot, she looks at the temperature on the navigation screen of Jongdae’s Car Dashboard and it says 35°C with high humidity levels. Gosh, it really is too hot to be outside. It was pretty cool when you were at the wedding location a while ago since the place was shaded by big and luscious trees.

“I just need to say something first before we get to the reception.”

Jongdae started.

“Okay…”

Yanmei prompts.

“Okay, so…”

Jongdae clears his throat. Yanmei raises her brows in anticipation of whatever it was he is going to say. She let him recollect his thoughts first, not pressuring him whatsoever.

“So you know how I sing, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, my cousin, Minseokie Hyung, asked me to sing for their first dance.”

“That’s great, Jongdae! I’ll be sure to cheer for you when you perform.”

Yanmei reaches her hand to caress Jongdae’s fluffy cheek and she smiles warmly as she did so. Jongdae instantly leans in on her touch. He loves how Yanmei is not afraid to show her feelings through skinship, he’s addicted to her physical affection.

“Well, that’s the thing… I kind of did something bad and I don’t know if you’re okay with it.”

“Try me. What is it Jongdae, what did you do? Tell me.”

Yanmei was patient with him.

“I—I told the band to play Cruisin’.”

“Oooh a duet, I love that song. I love that movie, Duets.”

“Yeah, I know. Minseok Hyung and his wife loves that movie and song too.”

“So, who are you gonna sing it with?”

Yanmei was excited to hear Jongdae sing one of her favorite songs.

“You.”

“What?!”

“I’m sorry, don’t you want to sing with me?”

“Yes… No— I mean Yes I wanna sing with you, of course, you silly. But I’m fucking nervous Jongdae, why are you only telling this to me now? I didn’t even have time to prepare.”

“I’m sorry, it was a last minute decision. And I know how much you like singing and I’d love to sing with you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay… Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Yanmei smiles and Jongdae removes his seat belt to give Yanmei a kiss on her lips.

“Also, I wanna give you something.”

Jongdae said when they both pull away from the kiss. He opens the glove compartment to snatch a small Cartier paper bag inside.

“Jongdae, no…”

Yanmei shakes her head side to side when she saw the name of the jewelry brand on the paper bag.

“You haven’t even seen it yet.”

Jongdae frowns when Yanmei is already rejecting his gift without her even seeing it.

“Have you seen how big these freaking diamonds are? Soojin’s mom gave us matching diamonds and it makes me nervous even wearing these in public.

“This is not as big, I promise.”

Jongdae giggles as he grabs the square box and opens it for Yanmei to see. She was stoic when she saw a White Gold chain Love Bracelet with small diamonds.

“Do you not like it, Mei-mei?”

“Jongdae it’s really lovely, but I cannot accept that.”

“Why not?”

Jongdae was so used to girls screeching their heads off when he gifts them meager jewelry, but Yanmei’s reaction is something new to him. He doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing.

“I can’t accept that because… Isn’t that like 2000 dollars or something? That’s like the amount I make in a month.”

“Money is not a problem for me, Mei-mei. I can buy you anything you want.”

“Oh, so since you can buy me anything, you think you can also buy me with a piece of jewelry? Is that it?”

Yanmei crosses her arms over her chest and her mouth opens in a silent gasp with Jongdae’s audaciousness.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Jongdae’s jaws clench, as he tries to suppress his displeasure. All he wanted was just to give Yanmei something cute and dainty that he thinks suits her well, but it’s clearly getting misinterpreted.

“You know I didn’t fuck you for your money. I fucked you because you are my type and that you’re a really sweet dude, but I guess all girls are gold diggers, huh?”

“That’s not what I—”

“I guess all the girls you attract are either gold diggers or spoiled brats like you!”

“You know that’s not what I meant to say, Yanmei. Shut up first, you never stop talking I need to—”

“Says the guy who can’t stop whining and runs his mouth a lot!”

Jongdae is usually a pretty chill guy, but his patience is slowly running low. And that’s when he recognizes he never loses his patience with girls before because he never lets a relationship advance past the first sex. The realization of falling in love with Yanmei hit him like a speeding 20 wheeler truck on a highway.

“Mei-mei…”

He softens.

“What?!”

“I—I think I’m in love with you,”

Yanmei swallows hard the invisible rock that formed inside her throat. Her cheeks flush with what Jongdae confessed. She doesn’t wanna admit it yet, but she’s slowly falling for him as well. But the fact that she will go back to reality after her Seoul trip is what’s stopping her from indulging in her feelings. Not to mention the realness of her responsibilities in life. Dating costs too and she doesn’t have the time or the money to waste on somebody else other than her family, especially her sister who she loves the most.

“Jongdae… The thing is…”

Yanmei trails off, Jongdae patiently waits for her to finish her sentence as he traces shapes on the jaw of her flustered face.

“I have a family.”

“Wait, you’re married?”

“Noooo you dumdum! I have a mum, a dad, and a sister”

“Yeah, me too. I have a family too.”

Jongdae jokes and Yanmei finally relaxes as she lets out a breathy laugh.

“You see my sister has autism, and that’s what motivated me to major in SPED. I provide for her education and other needs. My parents have jobs but their combined income is just enough to survive a day to day basis, and I don’t want that kind of life for them. They left China even before I was born to have a good life in the states and they provided for me, fed me, gave me an education. But the ever-changing living cost is what worried them. They wanted to go back home in China, but my sister was born with special needs and they can’t risk losing their stable jobs in America so we stayed.”

Yanmei explains.

“Okay…”

“So… I can’t date… Wait, no, it’s not that I can’t. I just choose not to.”

“I understand, Yanmei. But we can make it work. I can make it work for you.”

“I don’t want to burden you…”

“Is your sister a burden to you?”

“No! Of course, not!”

“I feel the same way for you Mei-mei. You will not be a burden to me because I am willing to help you. I want to help you, so please let me in.”

~~~

“Ugh, it’s already thirty minutes since we got here. Where the hell is Yanmei and Jongdae?!”

Hisako sighs loudly.

“They’re probably in a random motel somewhere, fucking each other’s brains out already. Cannot wait for this day to end.”

Sehun snickers and gave Hisako a high five.

“Yah!!!”

You seethed at Sehun while attempting to hit him with your palm. Baekhyun immediately grabs your hand and cages it with his.

“We’re not at home right now, Soojin. There are eyes and cameras around us.”

“But… Sehun…”

“I know. And we’ll kick his ass later, I promise.”

“I’ll go home earlier then, hah!”

Sehun sticks out his tongue playfully.

“They’re here,”

Chanyeol announces on your little group, his eyes widen at the direction of the ballroom door.

“What took you two so long?”

Baekhyun asks when they reached your table.

“We stopped for ice cream!”

Jongdae waves two empty Fell + Cole ice cream cups in his hands.

“I need to throw this, I’ll be right back.”

Jongdae skips away happily as he looks for a trash can to throw the cups in. Yanmei giddily watches him walk away.

~~~

“May we call for the best man, Mr. Kim Jongdae to the stage to perform a song for the couples first dance.”

The emcee announces after his first introduction and a few jokes thrown here and there. Immediately, Jongdae stood up from his seat and strut his way to the stage and the couple also stood up to go to the middle of the dance floor. The crowd of 1000 guests goes wild when Jongdae accepted the microphone from the emcee with a 90-degree bow.

“Minseokkie Hyung, I know how much you and Noona loves the movie Duets, right?”

The couple and the crowd laugh knowing that the movie was a box office fail in Hollywood.

“And Noona loves the song Cruisin’...”

Minseok’s wife smiles widely as he held her tight in his arms while in the middle of the dance floor.

“And that’s the song I chose to sing for you today. But I need help singing it.”

The crowd choruses in whispers.

“I’d like my girlfriend, Liu Yanmei to join me at this stage.”

Every single person’s head in the banquet hall was searching everywhere for the owner of the name. Everyone in your table glances at Yanmei as she nervously fidgets with her hands. No one seems to moves, not even Yanmei, all of your friends are just looking at her with a blank stare.

“Babe,”

Jongdae calls for Yanmei as he looks at her from afar.

“Girlfriend?! Babe?!”

Hisako’s face sours up as she mouths the words silently with her lips.

The nearest one from her, Kim Junmyeon, took the matter into his own hands. He stood up from his chair and extends his right hand in front of Yanmei’s face. She finally looks up from staring at her lap when she noticed a hand in front of her.

“May I take you to the stage?”

Gentleman Junmyeon asks with a pleasant smile on his face.

It took a minute and half of Yanmei looking in between Jongdae’s hand and eyes before she accepts his offer.

“Thank you, Hyung.”

Jongdae thanked his friend and gave him a firm handshake before giving Yanmei a kiss on her temple. The guest's reactions are a good mix of applause from the elders and friends and loud gasps from hopeful and single women who were obviously after the bachelor. If you listen hard enough, you can hear their hearts break into million tiny pieces.

“Ready, babe?”

Yanmei gave a minuscule nod of the head as she smiles nervously up to her lover. The stage manager hands over a microphone to her and the band suddenly started playing the song. Minseok sends a thumbs up to his cousin’s way and Jongdae gave another thumbs up as a reply.

> _[Baby let's cruise]_  
>  (Away from here)  
> [Don't be confused]  
> (The way is clear)  
> 
> 
> _And if you want it, you got it forever_  
>  This is not a one night stand.. Baby  
> (Yeah)  
> So, let the music take your mind  
> Just release and you will find  
> 
> 
> _You're gonna fly away_  
>  Glad you're goin my way  
> I love it when we're cruisin' together  
> Music is played for love  
> Cruisin' is made for love  
> I love it when we're cruisin' together

Yanmei was looking at the newlywed couple dancing while holding each other lovingly. Jongdae slips his hand gingerly inside her trembling ones. She looked at him and her heart melts seeing the naturally curled up lips of her lover.

> _[Baby tonite]_  
>  (Belongs to us)  
> [Everything’s right]  
> (Do what you must)  
> And inch by inch we get closer and closer  
> To every li’l part of each other  
> 
> 
> _(Oooh baby yeah)_  
>  [Sooo]  
> Let the music take your mind  
> Just release and you will find  
> 
> 
> _You're gonna fly away_  
>  Glad you're goin my way  
> I love it when we're cruisin' together  
> Music is played for love  
> Cruisin' is made for love  
> I love it when we're cruisin' together  
> 
> 
> _Cruise with me baby_  
>  Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh  
> [Yeah,]  
> (Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh)  
> 
> 
> _Oooohhh baby let's cruise_  
>  (Let's float, let's glide)  
> Oooohh  
> Let's open up (and go inside)
> 
> _And if you want it, you got it forever_  
>  I could just stay here beside you and love you baby  
> Let the music (take your mind)  
> Just release and [you will find]  
> 
> 
> _You're gonna fly away_  
>  Glad you're goin my way  
> I love it when we're cruisin' together  
> Music is played for love  
> Cruisin' is made for love  
> I love it when we're cruisin' together  
> 
> 
> _You're gonna fly away_  
>  Glad you're goin my way  
> I love it when we're cruisin' together  
> Music is played for love  
> Cruisin' is made for love  
> I love it when... I love it, I love it, I love it
> 
> _(Ooohh)  
>  [Cruise with me baby]  
> (I love it when we're cruisin together)_

After the song ended, the crowd and the couple applaud for Jongdae and Yanmei. Minseok was especially proud and happy for his cousin and his new girlfriend. Jongdae and Yanmei left the stage when the second singer took over the stage. The both of them made their way to congratulate the newlyweds.

“I didn't know you were a great singer too like my cousin, Yanmei-ssi.”

Minseok compliments Yanmei and both her and his wife exchanges best wishes and pleasantries.

“Ah, but I’m not as good as Jongdae.”

“A little more practice, babe, yeah?”

Jongdae jokes and the four of them laugh. As the second songs play, Minseok’s mother and the bride’s father tap them lightly for a dance.

“Congratulations on your wedding again.”

Yanmei hugs Minseok’s wife slightly.

“Thank you, Yanmei-ssi.”

The bride replies as she hugs back.

“Yooooooo, didn’t know you could sing like that, Mei-mei!”

Baekhyun greeted as Jongdae and Yanmei reach back to their table.

“Hey, can we go to the restroom? I need to retouch my makeup.”

Hisako looks at Yanmei knowingly, her mind was clouded with love after their performance, she totally missed that part.

“Sure, I also need to pee.”

Yanmei beams. Jongdae kisses Yanmei’s hand before letting her go.

“Come with us, Sooj?”

Hisako nudges you lightly and you pull your hand away from Baekhyun. He hesitated to let you go at first, but you won the slight tug-o-war.

“What was that?”

Hisako breathes out as she locks the restroom door after checking if the bathroom stalls are all empty.

“We performed?”

“And what is that!”

Hisako questions as she grabs Yanmei’s  wrist, to display the new jewelry she’s wearing.

“Thi— Ah, Jongdae gave that to me.”

“Why would he give you a bracelet?”

You ask her too.

“Is that a freaking white gold love bracelet?!”

Hisako screeches as she was examining the bracelet on Yanmei’s wrist.

“Why would Jongdae give you a love bracelet???”

You cannot stop the gasp from exiting your mouth.

“I don’t know. We kind of argued too when he gave me this.”

Yanmei pouts her lips remembering the argument they had a while ago.

“What did you argue about? Are you okay, did he hurt you?”

You ask full of concern, looking for any hidden bruises of some sort. Not that Jongdae would hit her, but you’ll never know.

“No. Nothing like that happened. It’s just that he said he loves me and I over-reacted, kind of, and yeah… But we’re good now.”

“No shit, you’re wearing the fucking bracelet!”

Hisako slightly slaps Yanmei’s arm in disbelief.

“What happened to being a spy and snooping for information, huh? Since you slept together, you haven’t told us any inside scoops at all.

“Bitch, you’re in love.”

You accuse.

“WHAT… Hahahaha… N—no…”

Yanmei awkwardly laughs as she shakes her head and both hands no.

“You ARE in love. Holy fuck…”

“Don’t fucking lie to us.”

Hisako threatens as she snarls at Yanmei.

“Okay! Fine, okay!”

Yanmei finally breaks.

“Oh my gosh… Oh my God! How dare you two fall for the enemies!!!”

“What? Who am I in love with?”

It’s now your turn to deny accusations.

“I see the way you look at Baekhyun, Sooj.”

“How do I look at him then, huh?”

“Like you’re so hopeful that a love will eventually blossom between you two.”

“You know I’m only doing that to make my parents happy.”

“Bullshit, Lee Soojin. You’re falling for him now!”

“What the hell is your problem, Hisa? Are you menopausal or something?”

Yanmei defended you.

“You guys are so weird, okay!”

“No, Hisa! You’re the one who is being weird here. You’ve been acting like a real bitch these past few weeks—”

You tried stopping Yanmei from talking because once she opens her mouth, she wouldn’t stop and you know she’ll hurt Hisako’s feelings.

“No, Soojin, she needs to hear this.”

Yanmei brushes off your hand away from her shoulder.

“You know what Hisako I think you’re just tired and lonely. I know how toxic your work can be and I know you’re still stressing about your stupid giant Canadian ex-boyfriend who left you because his mother told him so. But for God’s sake, you don’t need to blow off your piled up anger on us. We’re not your punching bag, we’re your best friends. You don’t have to bottle up your emotions, you can talk to us you know that. I thought the vacation in The Bahamas will relax you, but nooo. You still stresses about the littlest things and I’m so done being quiet about it now.”

Yanmei pants dramatically as she finishes with her dialogue.

“You know what, you all suck! I don’t want to talk to any of you right now!

Hisako’s tears fell instantly as she pushes between you and Yanmei to leave the restroom. Yanmei’s jaw was on the floor, tears starting to well on the outer v of her eyes. All you can ever do right now is hug and coo comforting words to Yanmei’s ear. This has happened in the past and at least one of the three of you should stand in the middle as a referee.


	10. Wedding Reception Pt. 2

Baekhyun was closely watching the direction of the restrooms, waiting for the three friends to finish their female powder room rituals. It has been a good 10 minutes already, isn’t that too long for a comfort break? But then again he wouldn’t know since he’s not a woman. Men literally just use the restroom to pee or take a dump. God knows what women do in there.

“So you finally made Yanmei say yes to your ugly ass, huh?”

Chanyeol chaffs, making Jongdae slightly choke on his champagne.

“That was mean, Chanyeol,” Hyerin interjects as Kyungsoo chokes on his Champagne as well, suppressing a laugh at what Chanyeol said.

“Ugly? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Chanyeol? I have a girlfriend, you’re single. Who’s the ugly ass one here?”

Jongdae whines.

“Be honest with us, Doc. Who is the most handsome one among the nine of us?”

Chanyeol pointed his Champagne flute to Hyerin’s direction.

“Hmm, let me see…”

Hyerin pretends to think deep, rubbing her chin as she looks around the table.

“I think the most handsome is Kyungsoo.”

“That’s unfair, he’s your fiancé!”

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to whine. Just as Baekhyun was listening to the nonstop bantering of his friends, he saw Hisako storms out the restroom area, wiping her face with the back of her palm, running off to the direction of the balcony of the ballroom.

“Was that Hisa—”

Seconds later, it was you and Yanmei who finally went out the restroom, you’re escorting Yanmei as she hiccups slightly. As the two of you are nearing the table, Baekhyun and Jongdae are staring intently at how red Yanmei’s cheeks, nose and the rim of her eyes.

“What happened?”

The concern in Jongdae’s eyes are obvious, but he’s glued to his seat with shock.

“Chanyeol, please follow Hisako wherever she went. Just promise me you’ll take care of her tonight.”

Chanyeol stood up immediately and nodded at you without hesitation. He ran the path of the balcony as fast as his feet can take him. You sat Yanmei on her chair next to Jongdae and she buries her face in his suited chest straightaway, making Jongdae wrap his arms around her protectively without another question.

“Can we please go somewhere, I suddenly feel like shit.”

Yanmei’s voice was muffled by Jongdae’s clothes, but you still heard it.

“Let’s go to my suite, baby. Okay?”

Yanmei nodded her head with vigor, eager to get away from a lot of people as fast as possible.

“Can you explain to Minseok Hyung if he asks of my whereabouts?”

He asked no one in particular, the whole table chorus with yeses and of course.

“What happened?”

Baekhyun finally asks once Jongdae and Yanmei are out of earshot, the people around the table looking at you intently as they wait for the answer.

“Hisa and Mei-mei kind of argue about something really stupid, just as usual. I’m sure they’ll be back to playful teasings and banters by tomorrow.”

You assured all of them and they bought your lie except for Baekhyun. He knows you’re not telling the truth by the way you smile so nervously. When the people on your table went back to their normal conversation, Baekhyun gingerly takes your hand in his and caresses the skin to get your attention.

“The dance floor is open, wanna dance?”

“Sure.”

You agreed, sensing that he wants to talk.”

Baekhyun twined his fingers with yours, palm to palm. You stood up synchronously from your respective chairs and apologize to the people you touch shoulders with as you make your way to the semi-crowded dance floor hand in hand with Baekhyun. The tight grip he has on your hand and the gentle way he was tugging you is contradicting, but it peculiarly and amazingly works together. And the tiny knots that are starting to play inside your stomach doesn’t help the way you’re walking with your new pumps, so you let him lead you to the middle of the dance floor.

Finally, Baekhyun stops on his stride to face you. He wraps his right arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him. A tiny squeak reverberates inside your throat, hoping to the heavens above that he didn’t hear it. The music was loud, so hopefully, he didn’t notice that. With his free hand, he tucks a strand of curly hair behind your right ear, cupping your jaw inside his palm and kisses your cheeks tenderly. You slid both your arms smoothly under his to anchor your hands around his waist.

“Are you okay?”

He asks as he starts rocking you gently to the instrumental version of 4men’s Baby Baby that a pianist of the band was playing.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

You counter.

“I know it sucks being the middleman of 2 friends fighting.”

“You and your friends, doesn’t seem like you guys argue ever.”

“You’re right, but it happened once. Between Minseok Hyung and Seungmin Hyung.”

You tighten your grip on Baekhyun with the mention of your brother’s name.

“R—really?”

“Yeah. It was the time Jongdae, Chanyeol and I entered Uni. We went to their shared apartment in the same condo building as ours after settling in. We found their door unlocked and they were shouting at each other, Minseok Hyung a drunken mess.”

Baekhyun paused to give a light and gratuitous peck on the skin where your neck and shoulders meet.

“Why were they— why were they arguing?”

You try your best to speak as clearly as you can, not giving any hints that what he was mindlessly doing is affecting you tremendously. His kiss left a burning feeling on your skin at its aftermath, causing you to shiver minuscully. Baekhyun draws circles on the small of your back with the thumb of his hand that was holding you from your waist and you close your eyes slowly with the comfort.

“That time, Minseok Hyung was going through his mother’s passing and alcohol problems. Seungmin Hyung was disappointed that Minseok Hyung turns to drinking instead of him, his own best friend.”

Baekhyun pauses again to twirl you around slightly.

“Jongdae and Chanyeol being the dumbasses that they were, took sides. Jongdae with his cousin, of course, and Chanyeol with Seungmin Hyung.”

“Understandable, but go on.”

“I didn’t wanna favor any of them, so I ask for each side’s story and feelings regarding their issue. It wasn’t easy but I eventually got them talking again.”

“I didn’t know my brother is capable of being disappointed at someone else. He has always been a considerate and patient brother. I can only wish I have a sliver of his kindness.”

You sigh.

“Seungmin Hyung’s disappointment was for Minseok Hyung’s sake. He was worried about him.”

“I wish Seungmin Oppa didn’t have to go away.”

“Me too, Soojinnie. It was three years ago since he drifted apart from the group. He went completely weird and unresponsive for a whole year because of the pressure of being the next CEO. And then the next year, he ran away with a maid who he said he fell in love with.”

You hear Baekhyun sigh as well, as he remembers the friendship he has with your brother that sunders slowly with the burden of the society you all belong to. Your brother was very vocal to you ever since childhood about his wishes of being born into a normal family, instead of the one you both share. Before your exile, it was always jarring for you knowing your brother is your father’s number one cynic. But after the old man kicked you out of your home into another country made you the second person to hate him a lot.

The voice of the emcee woke you up from your thoughts as he announces that it was time for the real party. The music suddenly becomes lively and the people went crazy as they start to dance like they have no class. Thankfully the crowd on the dance floor were near your age and the elders are either just sitting in their places or are scattered around the venue. Some drunk already and some are pretending to like each other because they didn’t want to ruin the wedding atmosphere.

“Wanna go back to my suite?”

Baekhyun offers.

“No, not right now. We need to stay for Minseok Oppa. Besides, it’s still too early to leave.”

You decline and Baekhyun nods in understanding. You know in the back of your mind that whatever happens in that suite, alone with Byun Baekhyun, you wouldn’t be able to refuse and say no. You know to yourself that because of your frustrations with him and his constant changes, is slowly making your heart and mind clouded. Hisako maybe right about you slowly falling for the enemy. You aren’t sure anymore if he’s an enemy because your relationship with each other is actually getting better than how it originally was.

Baekhyun leads you back to your table and all the people in there are gone.

“I need to talk to somebody from our board of directors, do you want to come with me or just sit here? I promise I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll stay Baekhyun, go do your thing. My feet hurt because of these shoes anyway.”

“Do you want anything before I go?”

“No. There are butlers everywhere, I can call for one if I needed a drink.”

You smile up at him when he pulls out a chair for you to sit on.

“Okay, It’ll be really quick. I promise. Don’t talk to strangers.”

He jokes and left. As you were about to go touch your aching feet, Baekhyun was back shortly after and quickly kisses your cheeks before he left you alone again. The gesture made you smile wide and you touch the skin where Baekhyun kissed with your fingers.

“Champagne, miss?”

A stoic butler suddenly infiltrates, holding a big round tray of crystal flutes full of Champagne.

“Yes please…”

The butler gently puts one down in front of you and almost turn the other way to serve some other guests, but he stopped when you called for him.

“Excuse me, can you leave three more glasses for my boyfr— date.”

You almost said boyfriend, but changed your mind the last second and said date instead.

“Sure, miss.”

~~~

“Are you finally willing to talk to me?”

“Leave me alone, Chanyeol.”

Hisako swats Chanyeol’s hand from her shoulder again for the umpteenth time since she ran away from her friends and went out to this balcony two hours ago. He has been with her since that time, she was just going to ignore him but Chanyeol keeps on insisting questions her way.

“Hisa, I’m your date for tonight, I cannot leave you alone.”

Chanyeol sighs his patience almost out now. If only he didn't promise to Soojin, he’d be enjoying the party by now.

“Chanyeol we’re not friends, why are you doing this?”

He was a little hurt by what she said, but the break in her small voice convinced him that she really needs someone to listen to her right now.

“I’m hurt, Hisa. I thought we were best friends already.”

He jokes with a slight smirk on his lips. Hisako looks up at him, her face is rid of makeup by now and eyes still leaking with tears. How can anyone cry for two hours straight? Isn’t she dehydrated by now? He thought to himself.

“I’m not in the mood for jokes right now, Chanyeol. Just go away, I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone for that matter. I just want to be alone.”

“I can’t leave you alone. I can’t leave you alone looking like that. I would look like a jerk if I did.”

Chanyeol plucks a handkerchief from his suits inside chest pocket and hands it to Hisako. She looks at the nude-colored handkerchief that matches his suit as her tears still continue to flow freely.

“Take it. Just take it, Hisako. It won’t kill you.”

Hisako didn’t budge so Chanyeol has to grab her wrist and push the wiping cloth into her open palm. Hisako hesitated for a few seconds but eventually grips it inside her palms.

“Wipe your nose, there’s a booger.”

Chanyeol clicks his tongue as he takes a seat beside her. Hisako’s hand urgently fly to her face and wipe her nose and was disappointed to find out that there was no booger.

“You suck, Chanyeol!!!”

Hisako whines like a lost child and more tears fell from her eyes. Chanyeol panics and embraced Hisako to covered her mouth with both his hands.

“Yah! If someone comes out here, they might think I made you cry!!!”

Hisako keeps wailing and whining as Chanyeol struggle to keep her calm.

“I’ll let go if you promise you won’t whine anymore.”

Hisako nods her head yes vigorously. Chanyeol lets her go and Hisako wipes her mouth with the salty mix of her tears and Chanyeol’s skin.

“Gross!!!”

Hisako hollers and Chanyeol laugh.

“So tell me, what happened?”

“What happened with what?”

“Why you’re crying?”

“I don’t want to.”

Hisako flings Chanyeol’s handkerchief to his chest and it landed on his lap as she crosses her arms across her chest.

“Trust me Hisako, you’ll feel better if you talk about it with someone instead of just crying it out.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because I’m naturally a nice person. You just didn’t give a chance to get to know me.”

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow at her and she bore her stare into his eyes.

“Fine.”

~~~

Fifteen minutes and five glasses of Champagne later, Baekhyun is still not back.

“I’ll be back soon I promise, my ass, Byun Baekhyun.”

You scoff to yourself and suddenly feel the need to pee.  Your surrounding whirls a little bit when you stood up, but after a few seconds of pausing you recovered and made your way to the restrooms where you and your two best friends argued a few hours ago.

The restroom is empty again and you reached for the last cubicle to do your business. As you sat down on the cold mahogany toilet seats, loud and boisterous laughter enters the peaceful restroom.

“Ugh, have you seen that girl with Jongdae? Oh, my God, I can’t believe he’s seriously dating someone like… that. Yuck!”

“I know right, what’s with her that you don’t have?”

“Nothing. I have more if anything. I heard she’s really poor back in America.”

“Ew, Jongdae is into charity now?”

The sound of four girls laughing ensues.

“I can’t believe Lee Soojin is friends with people like her and the other one, what’s her face?”

“Something Hisako, I think. The Japanese lawyer.”

“Ugh, Soojin can be a part of our crew. She’s rich and pretty.”

“But Baekhyun is my ex-boyfriend. She can’t join us.”

You recognize the voice, it’s Kim Taeyeon. Ugh, Kim Taeyeon. She used to not affect you in any way, but ever since you're beginning to have feelings for Baekhyun, you started getting annoyed by the mere mention of her name.

“You’re right, Taeyeon. I’m sorry.”

“If that bitch didn’t enter the scene, Baekhyun would still be mine. Probably we’d be the one engaged right now.”

You heard Taeyeon talked again. You inhaled deeply to prepare yourself for war. You’ve had a few drinks so your confidence level is way above there. Usually, you’d ignore and tolerate malicious people like Taeyeon, but right now you’re pretty stressed yourself and you cannot accept the fact that she talks about you behind your back. She’s a good actress in front of you and other people. If she actually feel that way about you, she better say it in front of your face.

As you exhaled heavily, you unbolt the lock of the cubicle you’re in and pushes the door with force causing the four girls to look at the commotion with surprise in their eyes. The moment you slowly walk out the cubicle, calmly and squeezes your way in the middle of them to 'wash your hands', their eyes widen more if that’s even a feasible thing.

“O—Oh Soojin-ssi, d—didn’t know you were here.”

You recognize as Tiffany said with her jaws slightly dropped.

“Yeah, I was here the whole time.”

You faked a cheery tone as you reach for the soap dispenser.

“I like your dress.”

Wendy, the daughter of one of your company’s main investors squeaks out all of a sudden. Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Irene, the other girl, looked at her as if she did something really embarrassing.

“Thanks. Baekhyun personally got it for me. We went to one of their stores and tried on clothes… Together. Inside the dressing room.”

You wink at Wendy through the mirror as you shake to dry your hands vigorously and droplets of water whisk at them, making them whine and wail as if water will kill them.

“What the hell?!”

Taeyeon shrieks while she grabs your arm rather roughly to stop you from swaying the water off of your hands.

“Don’t touch me!”

You pull yourself away from Taeyeon, her semi-long nails gets stuck on your lacy sleeves and it tears at it a little bit.

“Oh no, your dress…”

Taeyeon gasps fakely and laughs right after. The three other girls laugh along with her in a mocking manner.

“You’re so fake Taeyeon for talking behind my back. Why won’t you say all that to my face, instead of talking to your little friends about the opinions you have about me and my best friends?”

“Soojin-ssi, it’s because I’m not like your friend that Chinese slut, Yanmei. I know how to be civil, unlike her.”

“She is not a slut, maybe you are!”

“Excuse me?”

“You went all the way to Chairman Byun’s Island just to ride Baekhyun’s dick. You were on a faraway island in The Bahamas than we were, who’s the slut here now?”

Taeyeon and her minions' gasps loudly and Taeyeon slightly choke on air.

“How dare you?”

“And how dare you talk about my friends as if you know them?”

“Of course I know them, everybody probably did a background check on them already. And even on you.”

“Yeah me too, Taeyeon. My friends are professionals. Unlike you, after college, you just continue to ride on your Daddy’s little fortune. You didn’t even bother looking for something you can do with your pathetic life.”

“You bitch!”

When Taeyeon was about to slap you, the door of the restroom suddenly open. She straightens herself when she saw your sister, Soojung and Doc. Hyerin enter.

“What is happening here?”

Soojung asks no one in particular, she immediately slides beside you and squeezes your arms and shields you from Taeyeon protectively. Her Marquise shape diamond necklace similar to yours twinkling beautifully under the bright fluorescent lighting of the restroom.

“We— We were just talking, you know… Girl talk!” Irene squeaks out in Taeyeon’s defense.

“Girl talk? Taeyeon was about to slap Soojin…”

Hyerin raises her voice authoritatively.

“I swear we—”

“Stop talking, Tiffany! You should never condone physical violence.”

Tiffany was about to defend Taeyeon too when Hyerin shut her up.

“She whisked water on us!”

“I said shut up. Water won’t kill you!”

Hyerin straight up screamed at Wendy.

“Touch my sister again and you’ll regret it, Taeyeon-ssi. I swear to God.”

Soojung threatens.

“What will you do then, Soojung?”

Taeyeon smiles devilishly, provoking your sister. Soojung scoffs out a tiny laugh and one side of her lips curls up in a sly smile.

“It’s not me you should be worried about, Taeyeon-ssi. You should be asking what Baekhyun Oppa will do to you and your family once you lay even a single finger on Soojin Eonni. You know, your father did questionable stuff in the company. Do you really want to lose your socialite status in our society?”

With the mention of Baekhyun’s name and her father’s awful activities, Taeyeon slowly backs up and her friends run to her side with apprehension.

“Now apologize to Soojin!”

Hyerin commanded them all.

“Sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry…”

The three girls pipe up one by one, Taeyeon still glaring deaths Soojin’s way as her nose flares.

“I don’t feel the need to apologize to anyone.”

Taeyeon starts walking away past you and Soojung and her three little ducklings slowly follow her like the ass kissers that they are. They are more of her minions than friends.

“By the way Tiffany-ssi, I’ll see you in my office next week for your appointment to discuss your latest infection, yeah?”

Hyerin beams her sickly sweet Doctor smile and winks at her. Tiffany’s jaw drops, making them stop at their track.

“Ew.”

Wendy grimaces at her friend and Tiffany pushes Wendy out of the door. Soojung was laughing hysterically when the four mean girls finally left.

“Oh my gosh, Doc! That was so awesome!”

Hyerin and Soojung high fives

~~~

“I mean how dare she say that I’m a lonely loser? Well, she didn’t exactly say that, but I’m sure that’s what she means.”

Hisako rants.

“Uh-huh…”

Chanyeol just bobs his head up and down as he listens to her.

“Yanmei is so straight-forward, she can hurt feelings sometimes.”

“I mean why would you be angry with her and Jongdae dating anyway? Shouldn’t you be happy for her?”

“I am happy for her, but it’s a long story, Chanyeol. You’ll get bored.”

Hisako was careful not to reveal anything regarding their secrets about Soojin and Baekhyun’s engagement.

“And you should be happy for your best friend unless you’re in love with her… Or worst, you’re in love with Jongdae.”

Hisako grimaces.

“Ew no, he’s so whiny and sleazy and corny at times. He’s not my type.”

Chanyeol laughs at her reaction regarding Jongdae.

“I think Mei-mei only said those things because she’s concerned about you.”

“But still… How dare she reminds me of Yifan, of all people. How dare she reminds me of all the pain that asshole made me go through? That giant mama’s boy, ugh! I swear Yanmei wants me—”

“Wait, who is Yifan?”

Chanyeol asks suddenly while Hisako was ranting some more.

“He—He’s my ex-boyfriend… Anyway, Yanmei never had a boyfriend before Jongdae, she just sleeps around a lot back in College and makes all the boys cry like babies at her feet. She doesn’t know what true love feels like.”

“Interesting… If Yifan was your true love, then why did he left?”

Hisako was lost for words.

“Well— He’s a… He’s a mama’s boy, his mama told him we don’t match. And apparently, I’m too Japanese for their family.”

Hisako is now fuming at the memory of her previous failed relationship. She really thought Yifan was the one for her, but clearly, he isn’t.

“I can be a mama’s boy too, sometimes. But I won’t leave a girlfriend just because my mom tells me to. Unless I don’t love her...”

“Please tell that to Yifan… Wait, so you’re saying he did not love me?”

Hisako frowns as she glares at Chanyeol.

“I never said that…”

“You!!!”

Chanyeol puts both hands up to the level of his head as if surrendering to something. He stood from beside her, Hisako bracing herself to run after him.

“Why?!?!”

Hisako screams as Chanyeol starts galloping about with his long-ass limbs and a big dumb smile on his face. He wasn’t running away fast, obviously wanting her to catch him.

“You’re gonna regret this, Park Chanyeol!!!”

Hisako laughs as she jumps up on Chanyeol’s back, her left arm snakes around his neck with a light chokehold and the other around his armpit, palms flat on his warm and hard chest. Chanyeol’s big hands grab her thighs securely so she won’t fall down.

“Sorry… Am I disturbing anything?”

Both Chanyeol and Hisako’s necks crane to the direction of the soft feminine voice and Chanyeol immediately panics. His hold on Hisako’s thighs tightening a little bit with anxiousness.

“J—Joy?”

Chanyeol stutters. Hisako can feel Chanyeol’s heart beating faster, sensing something is wrong.

“Who is she?”

Hisako whispers to Chanyeol’s ear, hopefully, the girl won’t hear her question as she’s at least 3 meters away from them.

“My e—ex…”

Chanyeol cranes his neck to whisper back to her with a break in his voice, their lips almost touching with the motion. Hisako wiggles her feet to let Chanyeol know that she wants to go down and he let her go instantly.

“You’re not disturbing anything…”

Hisako answers Joy’s query.

“Oh great.”

Joy beams with a sickly sweet smile, almost seemingly fake but Hisako wasn’t sure. Joy opens her purse and pulls out a pack of slim menthol cigarettes and a lighter.

“Want one?”

Joy offers.

“No, thanks. I don’t smoke.”

Hisako smiles as she refuses.

“Chanyeol-ssi?”

Joy motions for Chanyeol who was frozen solid beside Hisako.

“N—no. I don’t smoke anymore.”

Chanyeol refuses also. Joy walks closer to the both of them and lights one slims, puffing the smoke out above her head before speaking again.

“Hi, I’m Joy. I’m a model.”

Joy confidently introduces herself to Hisako as she gently laid down her purse on a table near her and reaches her free hand for Hisako to shake with.

“I’m Hisako, a lawyer. I’d give you my business card, but I don’t have one right now.”

Hisako smiles and counters Joy’s confidence, she grimaces minuscully when Hisako said she’s a lawyer. Joy immediately pulls her hand away from Hisako’s grip and clears her throat.

“So Chanyeol-ssi, it’s been a long time.”

Joy continues to puff smoke as she talks. It’s getting more and more difficult to breathe with the polluted air around the three of them.

“Yeah…”

Chanyeol mindlessly trails off.

“How are you lately?”

“I’m—I’m doing okay, I g—guess.”

Hisako peeks at Chanyeol and the color on his face seems gone, cold sweat runs down the side of his handsome face. Hisako, out of pity, slides her hand down to Chanyeol’s cold and trembling one and the ice that was Chanyeol seems to thaw when he felt Hisako’s warm skin on his.

“I’m sorry, Joy-ssi. Actually, you were disturbing us.”

Hisako lightly tugs Chanyeol’s hand, tiptoed a little bit and crashes her lips on Chanyeol’s plump puckers. Both of them closes their eyes shut when they heard Joy groan in annoyance. With a newfound boldness, Chanyeol reaches both his hands to cup Hisako’s face and deepen their kiss. Hisako slightly opens her mouth when he felt Chanyeol’s tongue swipes on to her upper lip, asking for permission to enter.

Without hesitation, Chanyeol invades Hisako’s mouth with his tongue, his left hand sliding down to her neck and the other snakes around her waist and his palms flat on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

“Chanyeol…”

Hisako carries to let out.

“Mmm…”

Chanyeol’s only response as he enjoys their osculation.

“I think she’s gone…”

Hisako manages to squeak out in between kisses. Chanyeol wakes up and plucks his lips away from hers with a loud pop.

“I—I’m sorry, I—got carried away a little bit…”

Chanyeol removes his hand from the side of Hisako’s neck and scratches the nape of his neck as he smiles sheepishly. His other hand gently continues tracing shapes on the small of Hisako’s back.

“It’s fine, Chanyeol.”

“Thank you, Hisako.”

“For what?”

Hisako cracks her neck on the side like a puppy.

“For saving me from an awkward situation.”

“Now you owe me a story. But save that for next time.”

Hisako smiles.

“Okay.”

Chanyeol smiles back.

~~~

It has been a few minutes already since Soojung excuses herself from beside you. Her boyfriend, Jongin, doesn’t seem to mind as he enjoys playing around and bantering with Sehun, Hyerin, and Kyungsoo. Sunmi, Yixing, and Junmyeon seem to be deep in conversation about their favorite books and you’re left there on your spot, on your own with your 8th glass of champagne for the night. You’re borderline smashed by now and you haven’t seen Baekhyun since he excused himself two hours ago. Taeyeon and her friends even harassed you awhile ago and you wanted to tell him all about it, but he was nowhere to be found.

You accidentally focus your hazy attention far away to the door of the banquet and saw Soojung and Mia’s back, facing and talking to Minseok from outside with… Seungmin?!?!?!?!

“Is… Is that… Oppa...”

Nobody seems to notice that you stood up from your chair. Your legs were shaking as you walk, your head spinning from all the alcohol you consumed in the last three hours. Before you can even reach them, the doors already closed behind them making you stop in your tracks.

You look everywhere now for Baekhyun, for your friends, for anyone for that matter. You need a hug. You need to cry. You need to confirm what you saw was real. Was it really your brother? He was wearing a black hoodie and a black beanie, obviously hiding from anyone’s eyes so you weren’t sure. You need someone to confirm what you saw because you can’t trust your clouded mind.

“Soojin-ssi, are you okay?”

A voice of a woman you don’t know asks you.

“I need my… I need my…”

“Soojin-ssi?”

Another woman asks. You can hear the concern in her voice.

“Soojin-ssi, do you need help?”

A man asks.

“I need my... Baek—”

You were about to say Baekhyun’s name when you saw him in one corner with… Taeyeon!!!

Taeyeon, that skank!

She’s cornering your fiancé— your man— in one corner. And he seems to… he seems like he’s enjoying it. What the hell!?!?!

You tried running for the opposite side, to run away from all the betrayal and disloyalty. This hurts more than scraping for knee on a pavement because you know, the drunken truth, is that you’re already in love with him. You’re already in love with Baekhyun.

But he’s obviously still hung up with his ex, Taeyeon, that mean girl who almost slapped you across the face if not for Soojung and Hyerin. And they’re probably laughing and talking about you, they’re planning on meeting up tonight after the party. After Baekhyun takes you home and pretends to kiss you as if he loves you as well, like the way he kissed you a while ago as you both danced to a beautiful love song.

Holding the skirt of your dress as you run, the last thing you remember before falling on the ground was Yixing screaming for your name as he stood up from his chair to catch you.


	11. Baekhyun's Hotel Suite

“No really, Hisako, I insist…”

“Chanyeol…”

“I can’t even drive you home so you can comfortably sleep on your bed, just take—”

“Chanyeol!”

“Just take the fucking bed, Hisako—”

Chanyeol almost raised his voice, but Hisako’s reaction made him stop.

“I’m sorry. You can take the bed, really…”

“But the couch is too… tough. And you’re too tall for it…”

“I can always connect two couches together, Hisako.”

Hisako purses her lips in a thin line and releases a sigh before speaking again.

“Chanyeol, the bed is big enough for the two of us. We can share it.”

Chanyeol creases his forehead with what Hisako said.

“Are you… Are you sure?”

“Chanyeol, I’m a big girl I know what I said. And it’s platonic, nothing will happen… Right?”

Chanyeol swallows the saliva that gathered inside his mouth.

“O—Of… Of course!”

“Also, we can build a wall between us if you’re that uncomfortable.”

“No!”

“What?”

“I—I’m not comfortable. I’m just worried about you… That’s all.”

Hisako smiles sweetly and touches Chanyeol’s arm and gave it a light squeeze of comfort.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. For taking care of me tonight. You can go to bed and sleep first, I’ll just wash up, okay.”

Chanyeol smiles at Hisako as an answer and she gracefully walks to the direction of the bedroom. He waited a few seconds before going in there to check if she’s inside the bathroom. When he heard the sound of the faucet running, he immediately removes his shoes leaving his socks on and jumps up on the bed. He chooses the left side of the bed so that Hisako doesn’t have to walk all the way there when she exits the bathroom. Chanyeol was pretty tired since it’s already late. The moment his head hits the pillows, he was knocked out asleep.

~~~

You woke up to a dimly lit room, the luminous moon’s the only thing lighting up the whole area. You can recognize the place really well as you’ve been here many times before. It’s the same hotel suite on the top floor of the Byun Hotel. The same suite that’s only reserved for the CEO to use. The same suite that Baekhyun brought you into on the night of your engagement.

You look around you but Baekhyun is nowhere in sight. Where is he right now? Why are you alone in his suite? You cast your eyes to the digital clock on the bedside table and the time shows exactly 2 AM. You stood up from the bed, already rid of your dress, wearing nothing but your nude underwear underneath the soft cotton robe the hotel provided.

You make your way to the floor to ceiling windows, the curtains are open wide to show the beautiful night view of Seoul below you. It’s already Sunday at 2 AM, but the city is still awake, booming with life.

You hear a door creak open, a sound of light switch flickering off and then the same door closing gently. Baekhyun must have been in the bathroom, but you didn’t hear anything when you wake up.

“Why are you up? Come back to bed with me.”

You hear him say.

“I can’t sleep anymore.”

You respond.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Baekhyun’s arms suddenly wrap around you, his hands clasps together and the fresh smell of his shampoo emanates around the both of you. You can feel the warmth of his bare skin through the robe, contradicting the air conditioning of the room.

You whirl yourself around, forcing Baekhyun to loosen his grip on your shoulders. Looking up at him, his hair still wet, the skin on his chest soft looking from the shower he took. Baekhyun looks irresistible, but you focus your attention on to his eyes. His eyeballs roaming around your face, looking for something you’re not sure what.

“Baekhyun, let’s stop pretending. We’re already alone. You don’t have to do this anymore.”

Your lips spit the words as if it was venom, but your heart was beating so fast, too fast for your liking.

“I— Soojinnie…”

The desperation in Baekhyun’s voice almost made you give off an emotion. But you stand your ground.

“I saw you… Before I— black out, I saw you with Taeyeon.”

“Soojinnie that was—”

“Baekhyun, I know you still want her. And it’s okay. This is not drunk speaking, but Baekhyun I—”

Before you can even finish your sentence, Baekhyun intercepts with him crashing his lips on yours. HIs hands clutch on either side of your neck, deepening the kiss. You push him off and your back presses hard against the glass window.

“I wasn’t talking to her because I like to. She was so drunk and cornering me, I swear. I couldn't do anything.”

“You don’t need to expla—”

“I want to explain because you’re the one I want, Soojin. I don’t want Taeyeon or anyone. I only want you.”

“What?”

Your shoulders drop, along with your anxiety and doubts. Is this real life? Did Baekhyun really say he wants you? Are you still asleep? Is this a dream?

“W—what did you say?”

You repeat.

“I want you…”

Baekhyun’s breath ghosts all over your face as he encircles his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You grip the towel that was around his neck, the only thing he has aside from the boxer shorts he’s wearing.

“Baekhyun… I—”

“Yes…?”

“I want you too.”

You don’t know how it happened, but Baekhyun, as softly as he can, is lowering you on the pillows. His right hand cradling the nape of your neck as he lay you down. His left arm securely nestled around your shoulders.

Your heart raced as the both of you are staring deep into each other’s eyes, none of you wants to look away, afraid the moment will be ruined. Afraid that what’s about to happen is just a dream and you will both wake up from it.

Slowly, Baekhyun pulls at the tie of the robe you are wearing. Your breath hitches when you felt the cottony soft garment slowly falling on your sides, revealing your torso for Baekhyun to ogle. But his focus remains trained on your eyes. His brown orbs twinkling beautifully under the strong summer moonlight glowing from behind the glass window.

“Baekhyun…”

You sigh and Baekhyun inches closer to your face, his wet hair almost touching your forehead.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

Baekhyun carefully spoke as if you will crumble and fall apart from a mere whisper. A gentle smile suddenly dances along with his lips when you didn’t respond. You both know you wanted this to happen. Baekhyun can probably smell the sex pheromones you know that’s radiating from you. Baekhyun’s hungry and desirous glim immediately changes to concern the moment he touches the skin of your neck.

“You’re hot, are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Baekhyun is now touching your forehead with the back of his hand, feeling if you’re on fire because of a fever. You groan lightly when he sort of ruined the mood.

“No Baekhyun, I’m just horny.”

Baekhyun wasn’t even taken aback with your indiscreetness. He was, however, giggling like a teenage boy when you told him you’re just in the mood, instead of being sick with fever. You know with your boldness, there is still alcohol in your system and you know you’re going to regret this when you wake up the next morning, but right now you really want Baekhyun. You want to be his and you want him to be yours as well, even just for one night. You might just be pretending with your fixed engagement, but you cannot fake your feelings for him anymore. For now, you’re ready to face the heartaches you know you’ll get sooner or later.

“You’re still drunk,”

“No, I’m level-headed, Baekhyun. I can still count to One Hundred… Even a thousand!”

You exaggerate as you show Baekhyun your fingers, pretending to count. He giggles again, but you’re still stone-faced serious. Maybe he’s the drunk one, but you can’t smell alcohol on his breath.

“Okay, alright. I believe you.”

Baekhyun tucks your now wavy and unkempt hair behind your ear, his soft and slim fingers tracing the skin from the back of your ears down to your neck makes you shiver in the best way possible. You close your eyes as you touch his toned chest, he’s lean but he’s rock hard as well. You heard from their random banters that Sehun always goes to Baekhyun’s apartment, just to use his own indoor gym for free. And because of that, Baekhyun doesn’t have any choice but to workout as well, despite how busy or tired he is.

“Do—Do you have a condom?”

You ask as your hands slowly trace Baekhyun’s defined abs.

“Of course, we have them in the bedside table drawers on every room. We promote safe sex here in Byun Hotel.”

Baekhyun lets go of your shoulders for a moment to reach out for the bedside drawer. He pulls out a small box of condoms and waves it to your face with an adorable grin plastered on his lips. You can help but smile with him, being affected by his cuteness.

“Are you sure about this, Soojinnie?”

Baekhyun asks when he wraps his arms around you again. You felt a jolt in your chest and something flutters in your stomach. This must be how it feels like, how Hisako describes when her ex-boyfriend kissed her for the first time. You didn’t exactly have the benefit of time and freedom to have relations or sleep around like Hisako and Yanmei did back in University days. You have dated a few times here and there, but nothing became serious. Because all you have in your mind is to do very well with your academics so you have something you can show your father someday.

Achievements only you can be proud of, something he didn’t help you with. You refused for your parents to pay for your College Education and you got in your dream University through a scholarship you know you will never ever get if you were still fed with a golden spoon. As much as you were sad with your exile, you were also thankful because it taught you how to stand up on your own feet, without any help from your rich and privileged parents.

“Soojinnie?”

Baekhyun calls your name when it was taking you too long to answer him.

“What?”

“I asked if you’re sure you want to—”

You cut Baekhyun off before he can even ask you the question again.

“O—Of course.”

Baekhyun smiles after you answer him and slowly dips his head down to your level so he can kiss you. Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt the warmth of his pillowy soft lips on yours. His kiss is slow and gentle, exactly how you imagined.

The sounds Baekhyun was making as you run your hands gently over his chest and stomach is making crazy knots inside your stomach. You can feel the vibration of his growls on your skin and the taste of his mouth is driving you totally insane.

Baekhyun’s kiss gradually traces from your lips, to your jaw and down to your neck. His hands roaming around your body, rubbing your skin delicately as if he doesn’t want to hurt you. You sighed out when you felt him growing on your thighs.

“You smell so fucking good.”

Baekhyun groans as he inhales, kissing and sucking on your neck. Fuck, it feels so good. His lips on your skin feel so fucking good, you want to shout it out, but you keep it to yourself.

You braved and lowers your hand on Baekhyun’s pelvis. You heard him groan again when you hook two of your fingers on the garter of his boxer shorts. You lazily pull down the garment and his phallic springs up, the tip flushed and angry.

Holding one packet of condom with his right hand, he opens it by biting the tip of the foil. He slid the latex material out still with one hand, you love how he’s biting his lower lip as he concentrates on pulling the condom out of the foil packet with his fingers.

“Can you help me put this on? I don’t want to let you go, you might run off.”

Baekhyun cackles cutely again, you can’t help but get affected by his pretty boy laugh.

“I’m not going to run off.”

You simply said as bite your lower lip and take the condom from his hand. You pinch the tip and slowly rolls the rubber down his length. Baekhyun lets out a satisfied sigh as he felt your fingers on him. His hand starts to leisurely palm your clothed breasts and trails from your stomach down to your pelvis. He slid past your underwear and immediately found your already sensitive spot, making grip the hair on the back of his head.

Baekhyun caresses you unhurriedly, making sure to be gentle as if it’s your first ever. He only picks up the pace when you started gyrating your hips to create more friction between you and his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful like that, Soojin…”

The apples of Baekhyun’s cheeks are flushed, eyes hooded and full of desire as he stares at you hungrily. You can tell he’s just as affected as you are. You can’t help but to just keep on biting your lower lip as the labor of his fingers continue. Eventually, Baekhyun inserted a finger inside of you.He added another finger effortlessly since you’re already so wet for him.

“Baekhyun… P—please…”

His only response is a low and silent growl, you wouldn’t have heard it if it wasn’t so silent in the room.

“Please… Don’t stop.”

You beg him, almost choking on air. Your throat is starting to get dry because of all the heavy breathing you’re doing.

“I’m not gonna stop, baby.”

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled as he calls you baby. You can see the tip of his tongue dragging across his slightly open lips to wet it before he crashes it to yours. You moan into his mouth in surprise as he started to simultaneously fuck into you with his middle and forefinger and thumbs crazy shapes on your clit. You clench around his fingers as you feel your climax nearing, causing Baekhyun to speed up his grind.

“I’m gonna—”

Your sentence was cut off with your own lament. You can’t help but unabashedly wail so, so loud that Baekhyun was smiling from ear to ear, liking, rather loving the way he’s making you go absolutely insane.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Baekhyun watches as you start to fall apart, your legs trembling like it should. The grip that you had on his hair tighten some more, he’s enjoying the slight pain on his scalp. He pulls out and inserts his fingers into your mouth, loving the taste of his skin and your own juice as you suck hard.

“Fuck.”

Baekhyun curses out when he pulls his fingers out your hot mouth. He captures your mouth again with his, your kisses are getting sloppier as your head starts spinning with carnal lust.

You prop yourself up to remove the robe from your body. You reach behind you to unclasp your strapless bra and Baekhyun yank your soaking panties off with force, you can hear the material ripping as it drags off of you.

Baekhyun hoists up your ass and pries your legs open to position himself in between of you. He grabs the base of his wrapped cock, swiping it up and down on your hardened bud a few times before inserting on your opening. He stills for a few seconds, letting you adjust to his size. He then slowly pulls out and then pushes in again, his eyes not leaving his focus on your face.

Both Baekhyun’s hands grab your wrists to place it on either side of your head and slide his palm to meet yours. He interlocks his fingers with yours as he whispers sweet words in your ear.

“You feel so fucking good around my dick. Fuck, I think I love you already...”

Something in your heart flutters with his words. The butterflies in your stomach are going nuts, making it churn with the tenderness and love you know you feel inside.

After a few more push, you’re a moaning and writhing mess. Baekhyun crying out so intensely loud, his thrust getting sloppy as you both ride out your high. You knocked out and fell asleep immediately after he collapses on top of you.


	12. Did You At Least Used A Condom?

You wake up to a voice of a female softly calling for your name. You stretch your arms and legs and frisks your hands to the spot beside you. It was empty. Empty of the man you were with the night before. You finally open your eyes, hoping that Baekhyun is standing somewhere in the room. Wishing that what happened last night was not a dream.

You found Mia standing beside the open door with a welcoming face. You push the heavy duvet down to find out that you’re still wearing the robe and your underwear beneath it. You inhaled and exhaled heavily your disappointment growing and along a headache with it. Fuck, why did you drink too much Champagne last night? Champagne hangovers are the worst!

“What time is it, Mia?”

You ask as you cradle your throbbing brain, trying to relieve some tension by massaging your temples with your fingers. The clock is literally just at the bedside, but you’re too hungover to function properly.

“It’s only 8:02 AM, Soojin-ssi. You still have time freshen up before breakfast with the newlyweds.”

Fuck, Minseok did mention about breakfast last night. And where the hell is Baekhyun, why didn’t he wake you up? Did he even sleep here beside you last night? Was it really just a dream?

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

You ask Mia who is now pushing a rack of clothes near the bed. The tiny rack is full of flowy summer dresses with different brightly colored prints of flowers and shapes for you to choose from.

“He’s already on his way downstairs to meet everyone for breakfast. He told me to wake you up and give you this...”

Mia answers as she slides a bottle of ibuprofen and a little folded note on the bedside table. You look at it for a while, silently thanking Baekhyun in your mind for the ibuprofen. But why would he leave a note when he could have just woken you up himself. ‘Ugh, he’s so weird,’ you thought to yourself while standing up from bed with a loud yawn as you extend your arms again for another stretch.

“Thank you, Mia.”

Grabbing the items, you stood up and locked yourself in the bathroom. You set the note and the bottle of drugs down on the bathroom sink top to look at yourself in the mirror. ‘Fuck, I look like shit.’, you whisper to yourself as you grab Baekhyun’s note again to read it.

You probably will have a hangover, so here’s some ibuprofen. Sorry about your neck.

-B.B.H

Wait, what happened to your neck? You crane your neck left and right to check if you have a stiff neck. But you didn’t, that’s weird. When you accidentally looked in the mirror again, you see a tiny purple-looking spot on the skin of your neck that wasn’t covered by the cotton material of the robe you are wearing. You immediately pull the tie around your waist, wringing open the robe to find more purple and some reddish-brown bruises scattered around not just your neck, but also your collarbone and shoulders.

“M—MIA!!!”

You scream out loud, panic rises from your feet, that was bare on the cold marble flooring of the bathroom, up to your spine. A rush of dread spreads around your body, heightening your already pulsating head.

“Soojin-ssi, what happened?!?! Are you okay?!?!”

Mia keeps frantically knocking on the bathroom door; alarm is obvious in her voice. Her furious beating on the door only stopped when you unlocked the knob and she pushes her way in. Finding you with flushed cheeks and your hand gently tracing the bruises on your chest.

“I— What…”

Mia was lost for words when she sees you look fine and unharmed. She touches your arms for you to wake up from what’s bothering you.

“Mia, how— How do I cover these?”

You left your mouth hanging open. Mia closes her eyes in relief as she sighs out, slumping her tensed shoulders down finally.

“I thought you slipped, or something. Please don’t scare me like that again, Soojin-ssi.”

“I obviously can’t wear a turtleneck in the middle of summer, can I?”

You ignored what she said. You heard Mia giggle a little bit and she tucks a few strands of hair behind your ears that were equally as red as your whole face. You almost look like a tomato with how flustered you are because of the hickeys you have.

“Go shower now, Soojin-ssi. Good thing I brought my makeup kit with me today.”

Mia smiled at you in a sisterly manner and pushes for you to go take a shower to start your day.

After your quick ablution, Mia fixed you up as if Baekhyun ruined you. Well, maybe he did ruin you physically, but the sweet gesture behind the bottle of ibuprofen was enough to appease your tensions about the ugly blotches he left on your skin.

Mia brushed your hair, put it up in a nice ponytail, teased and curl the end making it bounce beautifully when you move your head. Mia then focused her attention on your hickeys and pulls out three different kinds of color correctors and some concealers in her makeup pouch.

You look in the mirror, your mouth wide open with a happy grin. Mia is definitely a life-saver, she saved you from embarrassing teasings you know you will get from Baekhyun friends if they saw the bruises Baekhyun marked on your skin. Especially Sehun, that annoying scourge!

With the last touch, Mia finally settles inside a pouch the makeup brush she used to apply the translucent powder over the light layer of tinted moisturizer on your face. You wonder what Mia can’t do because she’s really good at everything and doesn’t fail to help you with.

“Mia, oh my gosh, Mia! It’s—It’s like the hickeys weren't there in the first place!”

You gently brush your fingers over your skin, careful not to wipe the makeup off.

“You’re so good!”

You added and Mia smiles shyly and the apples of her cheeks flushed lightly.

“Thank you. I learned to cover bruises when I was taking self-defense classes in college. My girlfriends and I would all go home purple from all the accidental hits we caused ourselves.”

Mia giggles slightly at the memory of her not so distant youth. She’s not even that much older than your brother, yet the way she stands, walk and act gives off that mature aura on her.

“Wow, I didn’t know you took self-defense classes. That’s awesome.”

Mia smiled sweetly again as she starts packing her stuff back to a bag.

“Mia, how do I look? Do I look hungover?”

You ask Mia as you face her while you smoothen the white linen with black printed flowers sundress you chose. This particular dress was highly suggested by Mia herself since it’s super lightweight and will help you stay cool since it’s already hot out, but the semi-low neckline discouraged you. Mia assured you that she will cover your hickeys very well, and she did.

“Do you feel hungover?”

She asks back.

“Well, thanks to the ibuprofen, I feel a lot better now.”

“You look fantastic, Soojin-ssi. Should we go down now for your breakfast with the newlyweds?”

You beam up at her as you nod your head enthusiastically. You can feel this is going to be an awesome day.

~~~

The private breakfast on the rooftop garden of the Byun Hotel went really well. It was, as expected, full of banters and waves of laughter thanks to Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae. The only thing weird was that the normally and boisterously loud Yanmei was super silently and pouty. She keeps shooting daggers across Hisako’s direction. And the usually confident and head always held high Hisako keeps avoiding Yanmei’s gawk.

Once in a while, Jongdae would caress Yanmei’s cheek with the back of his hand so that she would relax and stop her angry stare. Yanmei would immediately melt at Jongdae’s touch, but she would resume the evil looks back at Hisako once the magic subsided.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He would constantly hold your hand or will grab your thighs under the table. The first time he did it, you were so startled that you slightly jumped to your seat, hitting your knees on the table.

Everyone at the table asked if you were okay, Minseok’s wife was especially worried. Her face twisted as if she was the hurt and not you. You have to lie to them that you felt something brushed your feet and it surprised you. And they concluded that it must be a random leaf which was scattered around.

Baekhyun, the asshole just keeps on giggling at you and your flustered state as you lie to your peers. And he never stopped fiddling and playing with you throughout breakfast. Ever since getting back in Seoul from the vacation, his acting in front of everyone has skyrocketed. What has he eaten? Was he poisoned? Have you thoughtlessly poisoned him?

Or has he… No way… Has he fallen for you too?

“How the progress of the second branch of your school, Junmyeon Hyung?”

Baekhyun asks Junmyeon across the table from him. His hand still keeps tracing shapes on your thighs as you all eat the breakfast dessert that was served after your meal.

“We’re doing really great. The buildings and classrooms were checked last week by the local and international board of Education, we passed with excellent quality of the whole school. We will be operational and in full service by next school year.”

“My father mentions you’re still looking for school staff over dinner conversations one time.”

Jongdae intercalates suddenly, wolfing down the dessert as if he hasn’t eaten anything before that. Yanmei giggles slightly as she wipes the sugary syrup off the side of Jongdae’s lips with a table napkin. He returns her a charming and gratified smile for the sweet gesture.

“Yeah, we are one short of an Educator. Doesn’t matter if they are experienced or not, it’s not hard to train anyway. We have all the facilities for that.”

“How about Yanmei-ssi? She has a Master’s degree in Special Education, am I right Yanmei-ssi?”

Baekhyun beams and Yanmei looks up with the mention of her name. Jongdae’s eyes widen in realization and immediately, his lips open up in a huge grin.

“Me?”

“Oh right, we even talked about it last night. Why didn’t I think of asking you.”

Junmyeon pans his attention to Yanmei’s direction and displays a smile for her.

“Are you offering me a job?”

Yanmei’s right hand goes up to her left chest, her face full of overwhelm of the job proposal.

“Yeah, why not. You seem like you’re really passionate about it. Didn’t you say you have a special needs sister?”

“I do. But wouldn’t it be difficult for the both of us if you’re going to hire someone who lives overseas?”

“That’s not going to be a problem. I can hire people who can help do the necessary process for us.”

Junmyeon assures Yanmei.

“You can even enroll your sister in our school if you like.”

Junmyeon offers. Yanmei’s jaw drops with the very generous bid.

“So you can finally be with me!”

Both you and Jongdae suddenly shout out loud with how happy you are. Everyone at the table laughs while you and Jongdae stare at each other in wonder after shouting the same, exact words.

“Yanmei-ssi, you’re such player! I didn’t know you fool around with both genders?”

Sehun jokes, causing more laughs from your peers. Jongdae attempts at standing up from his seat to give Sehun a smack upside the head, but Yanmei stops him while in a giggle fit.

After the newlyweds left for their 2-month long honeymoon cruise, Baekhyun decided to give you, Hisako, and Yanmei a tour of the hotel. You’ve been here a lot of times, but you know Baekhyun felt the tension between Hisako and Yanmei so he asked the three of you to walk with him to have some privacy.

Yanmei refused at first, saying she’s too full and tired to even move a finger. But after a little convincing from you and Jongdae offering to join made her say yes.

Chanyeol has to literally haul Hisako out of her seat when she didn’t move. Weirdly, she just let the giant guy pull her up. Hisako never lets any man be in close proximity to her, why is she just letting Chanyeol touch her so easily like this? Thinking about it, where did she even sleep last night? Did Chanyeol drive her back home?

“I’ll try and distract Jongdae and Chanyeol away from the two so you can talk to them.”

Baekhyun suddenly slides next to you and whispered in your ear. His arm snakes around your waist as you walk around the pool area of the hotel. Guests and their children are already enjoying the swimming pool under the scorching sun. His unexpected gesture made you almost jump out of your wits again.

“I— Okay.”

Baekhyun gives your cheeks a chaste kiss before prancing to where the four were, separately walking by twos, Jongdae and Yamei and Chanyeol and Hisako. Your heart leaps up and you can feel the same knots on your stomach, just like last night. Fuck if he’s going to be this sweet, this better be permanent, you thought to yourself.

You saw Yixing and Sunmi in the corner of your eyes, they were seated by the bar of the pool area. It looks like they just got there from their walk themselves. Sunmi and Yixing routinely walk around the garden of your home every morning. If it’s not Yixing, it’s either your mom or Soojung who walks with Sunmi.

Yixing saw you and immediately waves as his lips wide with a happy smile. Sunmi waves as well, looking in a different direction and Yixing giggles at her. You smiled as well and waves back at them. When Yixing whispered something in Sunmi’s ear, her cheeks flush and she tucks her hair behind her ear. Just confess to him already Sunmi, you whispered to yourself.

“Where are you going?”

You crane your neck in front of you to the direction of Yanmei’s voice. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae are walking back to your direction. Baekhyun secretly winks at you as Yanmei keeps whining for Jongdae on the spot where they left her. Hisako way ahead all of you, also frozen to her spot.

“I’ll be back baby. We’ll just get ice cream, okay?”

Jongdae shouts back to Yanmei while Baekhyun drags him.

“What ice cream flavor you want?”

Baekhyun asks you when the three passes by.

“The three of us likes green tea flavored ice cream.”

“So Asian of you.”

Chanyeol snorts and you squint your eyes in a mocking manner.

“No shit, Chanyeol. We’re all Asians.”

“We’ll meet you in the garden for the ice cream.”

Baekhyun said and you nod your head in understanding. You caught up with Yanmei and linked your left arm with her right one, pulling her to the direction of Hisako. Hisako started walking forward again when she saw you two advancing.

“Wait up!”

You call to Hisako and thankfully she stopped walking to wait for you. You reach out your other arm and linked it with her when you caught up. Walking arm to arm, you in the middle, with your best friends. You heard them sigh out, wasn’t able to refuse you.

“The boys will get us ice cream.”

You grin as you drag your two stubborn best friends to the direction of the garden. It was a relief that every guest was enjoying in the pool area and it is significantly quiet in the gardens. The only people in there were a few staff taking care of the plants and the three of you.

You found a bench under a shaded part of the garden, you hauling the two over the pew and sat them there as you stood over them. Both are facing each other’s backs, their arms crossed over their chest. Yanmei has a permanent scowl on her face, while Hisako’s have a similar one, but mixed with guilt.

“So… Last night...”

You trail your words and the two waited for you to speak again. You groan slightly to clear your throat before continuing.

“I slept with Baekhyun last night.”

You added as you gulped bravely. Immediately, Yanmei and Hisako’s jaws simultaneously fall with the unsolicited atomic bomb you just dropped on them. None of the two spoke or reacted for a few seconds and you can’t help but get nervous and fidgets your hands in apprehension.

Yanmei opens her mouth again to speak but closes it immediately when she can’t express out her words properly. She then all of a sudden held on to Hisako’s arm as if she knew Hisako will blow up or something.

Hisako pans her attention to Yanmei who was shaking her head left and right. Hisako looks back at you, her face glowers some more, you can tell she’s holding back herself from scolding you.

“Did you at least used a condom?”

You can see the invisible smoke coming out of Hisako’s nose and ears as she asked the question.

“Of course! Who do you think I am?”

You put your hand on your chest; the hurt is obvious in your tone as you scoff at what Hisako said to you.

“Amano Hisako!!!”

Yanmei reprimands. Hisako looks at Yanmei who was pouting at her as if her life depends on it.

“I’m just making sure. What if Soojin suddenly gets pregnant?”

Hisako returns her attention to you.

“Tell me Sooj, how will you raise a child without love? That child’s life will be miserable is Baekhyun fails to be the good father it deserves.”

“Hisa, stop!”

“I will never let that happen!!!”

You defended as you now cross your arms over your chest. You stomp your feet on the ground, the sound of the grass ruffles under your sandals.

“GUYS!!!”

Yanmei interrupts.

“Why are we even talking about an unborn child?”

Hisako fumes.

“I don’t know, you started it!”

You fume back.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry…”

Hisako softens and slumps on the bench. You sigh out and swallowed your own pride. You know she’s just concerned about you and your welfare. That’s just how Hisako reacts when you or Yanmei makes stupid decisions. But what you and Baekhyun did last night wasn’t stupid… At least that’s what you think.


	13. Chanyeol and Hisako

It didn’t take long for you and Hisako to talk out your little fuss. You know she’s just looking out for you. She has always look out for both you and Yanmei. Hisako is like the loving aunt every family has, except your actual family doesn’t have one. Your mother was the only female among three elder siblings, while the aunts you have on your Father’s side of the family are just a bunch of highbrowed snobby pants and they never gave you the time of the day because they were all busy bathing in the riches they never worked hard for. Just handed to them by your grandfather.

Having to meet Hisako in your lifetime is refreshing and feels like a blessing. And Yanmei feels the same. That’s why when arguments as petty as this one comes up, (which is not always) it breaks your heart.

“Trust me Hisa, please. I know my limits. And I will stop when I know when to.”

You smiled at her reassuringly. She just huffs out a sigh and slumps her back on the bench underneath her.

“You too, Yanmei. Know when to stop, okay?”

“What? Jongdae is a good guy.”

Yanmei’s lower lip puckers up in a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m not talking about him. I’m talking about you! I know Jongdae is head over heels for you.”

“What the hell, Hisa? You think I’ll do that to Jongdae?”

“No. But with your newfound freedom, I don’t know… Just— Just behave!”

Hisako hisses at Yanmei.

“Newfound freedom?”

Yanmei questions.

“I barely have freedom. I have responsibilities back at home.”

She added with a stressed-out expression just thinking about her life. She loves her family, but her wage is just enough to make ends meet and that’s what’s stressing her. She wants to give her sister the best life she can offer.

“With the amount Junmyeon-ssi offered you on that job, you’ll be able to afford to move your family here in Seoul.”

Hisako said in a matter-of-fact tone. You bob your head up and down, actually agreeing with what Hisako is saying. You can see Yanmei furrowing her eyebrows together, thinking about all the possibilities of whatever decision she will choose.

“Whatever, Hisako! Mom told me we’ll talk about it when we get home in 2 weeks.”

Ugh! Two weeks. In two weeks your actual ‘CEO training’ will start. In two weeks your best friends will go back home without you. They will continue their lives peacefully and you’ll be left here in Seoul, alone without your girlfriend's to back you up. Well, you have Mia… And Baekhyun. Baekhyun, hmm, could you trust him already? Your heart and mind are still debating. A little more convincing from him and your brain will finally agree with your heart.

Baekhyun’s familiar whiny voice can be heard from the distance and echoes throughout the garden, the three of you cast your attention to where the three guys were walking from. Each one of them is holding 2 ice cream products on their hands.

“Yaaaay Ice cream!” Yanmei stood up from the bench and ran towards Jongdae, who immediately lights up at the sight of Yanmei approaching him with so much gusto.

#  ***  *  *  *  ***

With nothing planned to do the coming weekdays, you and Baekhyun decided to extend your stay in the hotel. With both your hormones running wild since sleeping together for the first time last night, you know you’ll just end up spending the week with your limbs entangled with Baekhyun’s  You still haven’t told your friends about your prolonged stay-cation, but you’re sure they would understand. You can always ask Mia to bring them back home.

“Aaaaaah fuck! Fuck!!!”

Yanmei is all scream as you all drunkenly play Jenga in Baekhyun’s suite.

“It’s gonna fall, be careful babe!!!”

Jongdae’s arms are extended wide as if it’s gonna help not make the large blocks fall. Chanyeol blowing the large Jenga blocks with his mouth air.

“You’re so dumb, Chanyeol!”

You say as you laugh at his effort. Hisako’s just silently giggling in one corner, sipping her glass of wine.

“All of you are dumb!”

Baekhyun teases, pouring more wine on his glass.

As Yanmei pulls the single brick she was working on, the rest fell and Jongdae blocks it so that Yanmei won’t get hit by the avalanche of wooden blocks.

“FUUUUUUU—”

Before Yanmei can even curse out loud, Jongdae crashes his lips on his girlfriend’s open mouth, making you smile wide. You feel Baekhyun’s nimble finger caress your cheeks and you crane your attention to his face. He beams at you lovingly when you glanced at him.

“What?”

You whisper to him, making sure only the two of you can hear. Chanyeol’s laughter, Yanmei’s whining, and the background music are loud enough, you’re sure only Baekhyun heard your little murmur.

“Nothing, you’re just really beautiful.”

You try your hardest not to grin with what Baekhyun said, but you can’t help the one side of lips from curling ever so slightly.

“Stop it, Baek.”

You sigh out, tugging and smoothing the collar of the polo shirt he was wearing with your palm. Grabbing your hand, Baekhyun intertwined his fingers with yours and kissing it lovingly. He rubs your hand on his face like a puppy wanting love and attention.

“What, I can’t tell my fiancé she’s beautiful?”

You finally gave in and extend your lips in a wide smile and slowly dips your head to give his lips a quick peck. Baekhyun immediately melts under you. His once tensed body relaxed on the couch pillows. You can feel his lips smirk on yours, both of you not moving from the prolonged peck.

“Ohohohohohooooo~”

You pull away immediately when you heard Chanyeol’s annoying teasing cheers.

“Chanyeol, you ass!”

Baekhyun spat, throwing a pillow Chanyeol’s way, hitting Jongdae on the back of his head. Causing everyone, even Yanmei, to laugh.

“Baekhyun, you ass!”

It was now Jongdae’s turn to whine, wailing his arms and legs on the floor like a bratty and petulant child.

The boys keep ordering wine and snacks as the night progresses. Baekhyun was the first to knock out, excusing himself to go to the bathroom, but you found him 20 minutes later, drooling and snoring on the bed.

Hisako also didn’t take long before passing out as she’s a very light drinker. You were thankful for Chanyeol for letting her stay in his suite again just like last night. Yanmei and Jongdae also retreated back to their suite not too long after Chanyeol and Hisako left.

The moment Chanyeol sat Hisako down on the sofa of his suite, she wails her arms and legs in a drunken bewilderment.

“Give me more wiiiiiiine!”

Hisako cries out like a crabby child asking and whining for more tooth-decaying candies that will give it childhood diabetes. Her lips pouted like one too, face sours up as if she was crying. But the tears were absent.

“You can’t even walk properly without dwindling down like an infant, and you want more wine?”

“Please, please give me more wine. Please, mister?”

Chanyeol laughs in amazement as he sat beside Hisako, pausing for a break from leading her eight doors away from Baekhyun’s room. It wouldn’t be much for him, if not for Hisako’s drunken antics. Threatening on knocking and pushing the doorbell on every door suite they pass by. He has to literally put Hisako on a lockdown in his arms so she won’t cause trouble.

“Chanyeol,”

“Hmm…”

“Chan, Chanyeol…”

Hisako suddenly pauses like a statue. Her face fell stoic, no trace of any emotions.

“What now? If I only knew you’re like this when drunk, I wouldn’t suggest them to drink tonight.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“You’re so different when you’re drunk.”

He added.

“Chanyeol…”

“W—what?”

Hisako wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, licks her lips hungrily like a sex-deprived maniac and proceeded to crawl up towards Chanyeol. Scared by Hisako’s sudden advances, Chanyeol withdraws until the back of his head hits the armrest of the couch.

As Hisako nears Chanyeol’s hips, she hikes up her dress a little bit and mounts on top of his crotch, making sure he can feel the heat starting on her thinly clothed middle.

Hisako smirked when she felt Chanyeol already half hard when she straddled him.

“Mmm, you’re getting hard already…”

“Hisako, I—”

Before Chanyeol can even finish what he has to say, Hisako grabs his cheeks with her palms and smears the non-existent dirt on his lips. Chanyeol furrows his brows as he lets her do whatever it is that she was doing to him. He was trying really hard to behave himself, but the heat he feels on his crotch from her own is distracting him really badly.

Hisako is a very attractive woman, he’s not denying that and he wouldn’t mind sleeping with her.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I think Chanyeol is really, really, really cute. He’s kinda dumb too, but he’s really hot, you now?”

“What?”

“I said, Chanyeol’s— Whatever! You kinda look like him too.”

Hisako giggles, very drunkenly so, even hiccuping too as she covers her mouth when a burp suddenly bursts out.

“Oops~”

She laughs loudly this time and Chanyeol can’t help but get affected by it.

“Do you even know who I am?”

Chanyeol asks in the middle of their laughter.

“Who are you?”

Hisako’s eyes are half-lidded by now, the only thing supporting her up is her left arm extended down, hand flat against Chanyeol’s chest. He sighs loudly, pulls off a smile on his lips and sits up properly making Hisako’s butt slide off from his hips down to his lap.

“Come on let’s go to bed now.”

“Noooo, daddy! I wanna play some more!!!”

Hisako wails and fusses some more, bouncing up and down on his loins, hitting Chanyeol badly where it feels good the most.

“Fuck… Hisako, stop!”

Chanyeol grips both his hands on either side of Hisako’s hips to steady her. But she suddenly encircles her arms around his neck and bounces some more like the brat she is.

“Daddy, let’s play some more. Please.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and gives off a frustrated hiss through his lips as she continues to ride his thighs.

“Hisako, my gosh, Hisako… I— Fuck.”

“Mister, why are you cursing? That’s bad!”

Chanyeol woke up from the inclination when Hisako cackles. He restraints her again by the hips, this time firmly.

“Hisako, let’s just… Let’s just sleep tonight okay?”

“Okay, goodnight.”

She simply said and lays her head on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder, his warmth immediately lulling her to a deep sleep.

Chanyeol sighs for the second time tonight, more frustrated than ever. But he’s glad she stopped thrusting her hips on his, or heaven knows what will happen if she didn’t. His self-control is shorter than usual because of the alcohol he consumed tonight.

He’d be lying if he said the kiss they shared on the night of Minseok’s wedding didn’t make his heart flutter, but he needs to make sure if he’s actually developing a liking for her or if those little reactions in his chest whenever he looks at her are only fleeting feelings that will eventually dissipate through time.

Hisako shuffles lightly in his embrace to position her head more comfortably on Chanyeol’s shoulder, nuzzling her face on the crook of his long and pleasantly warm neck.

Being careful not to wake her up, Chanyeol gently carried Hisako inside the room and softly lay her on the bed.

He removes her sandals and wraps her body in the duvet, quickly turning off the lights before silently crawling on the bed next to her.

“Goodnight, Hisako.”

Chanyeol whispers, leading her to shift ever so slightly to her side. Hisako palms his chest and laid her head on it. He wraps his arm around her shoulder protectively and fell right asleep, dreaming about the possibility of falling in love with her.


	14. The Morning After

The next morning when Chanyeol awoke, Hisako was already showered and dressed for the day. She’s wearing a white sundress with different shades of pink floral prints all over. The dress hugs her body very snugly, making her figure appear more irresistible to his eyes. If this was a normal morning, he wouldn’t probably see her in this light. But since the kiss from Minseok’s wedding and last night happened, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from her.

“Good morning.”

Hisako greets when she heard Chanyeol make noise as he stretches, turning off the blow dryer she was using in her hand. Looking behind her to face him with a huge smile on her face.

“Good morning.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but reciprocate her lively greeting.

“How was your sleep?”

She asks. But before Chanyeol can even open his mouth to reply, she was already cutting him off.

“I slept great, by the way. I always sleep well whenever I drink. I may be a light drinker but I never get hangovers. The downside of it all though, I don’t remember anything that happens after I pass out drunk.”

Hisako frowns right after she explains. Chanyeol stood up from the bed they shared last night and went near just behind her.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“Yeah.”

Hisako said as she lays the blow dryer down on the vanity table in front of her.

“You don’t remember knocking and pushing all the doorbells of every suite we passed by last night?”

Hisako’s eyes widen as she stood to face Chanyeol.

“W—what?!?! I—I did— I did that?!?!”

Hisako slaps her wide opened mouth shut with her hands.

“I hope no one complains or sues you at the front desk later.”

Chanyeol laugh hysterically as he makes his way to the bathroom.

“Chanyeol!!!”

Hisako screeches and before she can throw anything to Chanyeol, he has already closed the door behind him. The box of kleenex hitting the wooden frame with a loud thud.

~~~

“Why are you still sitting there? Let’s go!”

Chanyeol calls for Hisako who was nervously fidgeting on the suite couch. She looks up at the giant man calling for him with her eyes full of concern.

“What if someone is waiting for me outside? What if I got complaints about the shenanigans I did last night?”

Hisako bit her lips hards, she was sure she can taste blood from it. Chanyeol giggles slightly as he makes his way to her convulsing figure. She looks like a shaking Chihuahua as he took her hands in his and pulls her up in a standing position.

Chanyeol encircles his right arms around her shoulders and made her head slightly bury inside of his embrace. Hisako’s face immediately burns up as his cologne enters through her nostrils and into her system.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. I will hide you as we go, okay?”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but whisper his promise to her. His nose nuzzling in her hair as he did so. Chanyeol took a silent whiff and instantaneously smile when her familiar scent also enters into his own being. Fuck, she smells so nice, he thinks to himself.

“Okay?”

Chanyeol asks again when she didn’t respond. Hisako just slightly nod her head up and down, making Chanyeol begin his steps and her just following his lead since she couldn’t see anything with her head buried on the side of his chest.

“Hold on to me tight, so you won’t trip.”

Chanyeol directs and without second thoughts, Hisako held Chanyeol’s torso around her arms, clasping her hands together in a firm grip. Chanyeol tries to stop himself from grinning wide like a goof, but he couldn’t control the giddiness he feels inside his chest.

“Don’t look, but I think this one guy is looking at us. He might be one of your victims last night.”

Chanyeol whispers to her as they pass two middle-aged couple obviously just checked in as they enter their suite with a bellhop pushing their baggage cart inside the room. Hisako softly squeaks as she nestles her face deeper on Chanyeol’s side, her embrace getting tight as they both enter the elevator.

“You can let go now,”

Chanyeol says when the elevator opens again on the lobby area. Hisako jolts and immediately lets go of Chanyeol, although he hasn’t let go of her yet too.

“I—I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I enjoyed it anyway.”

“Chanyeol!”

Hisako’s cheeks flush a tinge of pink as she pretended to hit his chest with her fist.

“Woah!!! What the hell is this?”

Jongdae’s loud voice echoes inside the elevator. His face shocked but immediately turns into full innuendo when he sees Chanyeol’s arm around Hisako with her cheeks as red (if not more) as her nail polish.

Hisako tries to remove herself away from Chanyeol, but he held her tight with a proud smile on his face.

“What, I can’t hug my female friend?”

‘Female friend’? What the actual fu— Did he really friend zoned me that easily?’ Hisako thinks to herself. Her mood immediately plummets down, her slight smile turned upside down in an instant.

“I’m not saying anything, bro!”

Hisako successfully slips out of Chanyeol’s embrace when he was distracted by Jongdae. The giant man immediately chases Hisako with his eyes as she exits the elevator, kind of pushing Jongdae out of the way. Jongdae whines while nursing the non-existent pain the taller woman inflicted on him.

“Where are they?”

Hisako stops just a meter away from Jongdae to ask where their other friends are.

“Eating breakfast at the buffet.”

Jongdae answers with the normal beam on his face. Hisako nods her head once as a response and marches her way to the buffet area of the hotel.

“Wait up, Hisa!”

Chanyeol calls out as he rushes to go after Hisako. Jongdae tilts his head to the side as he scratches his head in wonder. He enters the elevator once to go back to his room because Yanmei left her phone.

~~~

“Yo’, Mei-mei…”

Chanyeol trails off as he watches Hisako play and interact with Sunmi. Yixing has to go to an emergency meeting and won’t be back until later tonight so they all have to look after her until then.

“Yeah?”

Yanmei raised one eyebrow as she waits for what Chanyeol has to say. Jongdae’s head is nuzzled on her chest as the both of them struggle to fit in one beach chair along the swimming pool.

“When Hisako drinks and pass out, she doesn’t remember much from the previous night, right?”

Yanmei props herself up with the arm that Jongdae wasn’t snuggled to as she answers Chanyeol.

“She doesn’t remember at all!!! Why? Did she do something she wasn’t supposed to?!?!”

Chanyeol purses his lips in a thin line, debating with himself if he’s gonna tell everything.

“Well… Aside from knocking on every door, she saw as we walk back to the room, she… Uhm…”

“What? What?! Tell me! What else did she try doing?”

Yanmei pushes as she anticipates.

“Well, she kind of—”

“Did she came on to you? Like seduced you, or something?”

Yanmei starts giggling when Chanyeol’s cheeks flushed pink with chagrin.

“She even called me names, like Mister and… Da… D—Daddy.”

“Wait, so that was why you two were lovey-dovey in the elevator?”

Jongdae suddenly interjects out of nowhere.

“Well…”

“That’s not the worst she has done, trust me.”

Yanmei snides as she laid back comfortably.

“What’s the worst thing Hisako did?”

Jongdae asks.

“She tied her then-boyfriend on her bedpost and made him watch her make out with a poster of her favorite My Chemical Romance band member.”

Yanmei bursts out in fits of laughter from the memory of their Senior High days. Jongdae and Chanyeol’s face looked mortified as they listen to Yanmei’s Hisako story.

“Wait, was that boyfriend Yifan?”

“How did you know about Yifan???”

Yanmei’s eyes widen with just the mere mention of Yifan.

“Oh, Hisako told me about him.”

“She hasn’t mentioned that name in a really long time. She gets really angry when Soojin and I accidentally mention him. How the fuc—”

Yanmei stopped herself from speaking when she saw Hisako making her way to them all smiles because of Sunmi, the group's little sister.

~~~

It’s so nice to be back in your own room, the last few days were great considering that you shared a suite with Baekhyun and he was nothing but sweet to you. You need to mentally prepare yourself for when your training starts. Being with Baekhyun 24/7 won’t help you since that guy is a love bug when you two are alone.

“Be careful of who you trust… Be careful of Byun Baekhyun.”

The obviously digitally altered voice breathed in and out for a few seconds before ending the voicemail message. You furrow your eyebrows together as you repeat the voicemail for the second time.

“Be careful of who you trust… Be careful of Byun Baekhyun.”

“Be careful of Byun Baekhyun??? I told you Sooj, that boy cannot be trusted!!!

Hisako fumes as she wails around your now messy bed, cluttered with clothes that Yanmei was trying on from the newly arrived collection straight from Byun Group of Companies’ clothing store.

“Yah yah, don’t judge that too easily. It’s probably a prank call.”

Yanmei hits Hisako’s ass playfully to make her stop saying things that will trigger you.

“Not a lot knows my number, though. I don’t have friends here aside from you two and the boys…”

You try to justify and Yanmei clicks her tongue as she points a finger at you.

“I’m telling you, that’s probably Sehun prank calling you.”

#  ***  *  *  *  ***

Your last week with Hisako and Yanmei were mostly spent just hanging out and dicking around with the boys. Sometimes Sunmi and Yixing would join, but they sometimes went their own way and wants silence. And you can never have peace and quiet when Yanmei, Jongdae, and Baekhyun are around.

For the last week, Hisako has opened up a lot, especially to Chanyeol. They seemed closer than ever before and you love that because it feels like your two worlds are becoming one. Especially since you and Baekhyun will eventually marry.

Your father mentioned about marriage one night at dinner and you almost choked on your steak because you thought for sure he would forget about it since he became super busy that even your training and position turnover was moved.

“What do you mean Director Choi is suddenly quitting?”

The first thing you heard was your father’s angry but subdued screech the moment you and Mia set foot in his office. You were summoned to your father’s office from your temporary post, which will be his future office once he became the Chairman and he turns over the CEO position to you.

“I see… How is he now?”

Your father nods to both you and Mia when he saw the two of you make your way towards his table. He hums a response, as the other person on the line explains.

“Is he awake right now…? Yes, yes, please. I’d like to speak to him.”

Your father motions you to take a sit on the couch and wait for him to finish his phone call. You didn’t hesitate to sit down because your work heels are killing you and you’ve been doing your daily office rounds for the last two weeks now. Remind Mia to remind you to buy a, better and more comfortable work shoes, you took a mental note.

“Director Choi, it’s great to hear from you again. I hope you’re recovering well…”

Your father sat back in his chair more comfortably as he speaks with Director Choi.

“Attorney Choi, the head of the legal department. He’s only forty-five years young yet he suddenly had a heart attack two weeks ago.”

Mia whispers to you as she settles the five or so contracts and projects proposals your father has to read through and approve. You gasp lightly while nodding your head up and down with the knowledge.

“I understand Director Choi, your health and family is more important. I just wish you didn’t have to leave the company. You know you’re one of the only few people I really trust…”

You waited for a few more moments before your father ended his phone call with Director Choi.

“Here are the documents you needed to see today, CEO Lee.”

Mia said as she slowly put down the many folders on your father’s desk. He nods his head once and immediately turn his attention to you.

“I’m sorry Soojinnie the phone call took a while.”

Your father’s apology took you by surprise, plus the pet name to boot. Who is this man and what has he done to your father?

“I—It’s… It’s fine.”

You straightened your answer at the end and he cracks his neck side by side. You can tell his busy schedule is taking a toll on him. He’s also not getting any younger and it suddenly worries you. He’s still your Dad after all.

“Mr. Choi, I don’t know if you remember him from the last gala, he was rushed to the hospital a few weeks ago and now he’s quitting. I’m not ready to lose one of my trusted men, especially now that we are in the middle of turning over my position to you.”

You father slumps a little bit as he rubs his wrinkly forehead with his right hand in stress. You didn’t respond yet, waiting for him to finish his rambling.

“There’s someone who can replace him already and I trust Director Kang as well but it’s hard to find a good and reliable lawyer nowadays…”

Your father continues. Wait, what? A Lawyer?

“Hisako! Hisako is a lawyer, father!”


	15. Busy As A Bee

It didn’t take much to convince Hisako to take the job. She knows she would be lonely if two of her best friends will suddenly be gone just like that after years of being roommates together. They promised each other that they will never part. At least until they were married to their chosen spouses. Lucky enough they stayed true to their pact through the opportunities presented to them from the trip they took.

Soojin was elated when Hisako agreed immediately to move to Seoul for the job offer, she was especially happy because her father never doubted her trust with her best friend, it’s like the dragon is already taming with age. He only heard good words from Mia about Soojin’s friends, and not to mention Hisako’s promising résumé. That’s probably what convinced him to hire Hisako.

“Lee Sajangnim agreed to hire Hisako… Just like that?”

Jongdae questions as he stuff food inside his mouth. Even he was weirded out that the draconian CEO just complied without second thoughts.

“I know it’s weird, but my father was probably impressed too. Hisako’s CV is not a joke. She won her first major case a few years ago and it made so much noise she became in demand. Especially with corporate cases. Her egotistical male colleagues were shaking in their boots when she became the number one lawyer in her state. And in less than three years after passing the board at that!”

Soojin brags, her half-eaten lunch forgotten while talking about her best friend.

“I’m sure Chanyeol will be happy when he finds out.”

Baekhyun snides. One side of his lips curled up suggestively.

“What does that mean?”

Soojin asks forehead creased not understanding the meaning behind her fiancé’s not-so vague words.

“Oh Soojinnie, don’t you feel the tension when they’re together?”

Sehun interjects.

“What tension? My Hisako and... Chanyeol?” Soojin laughs, a very loud and boisterous one at that. “She would never. She’s too smart for him.”

Soojin keeps shaking her head with a condescending smile on her face.

“You won’t believe how a woman would dumb herself down for a man.”

Baekhyun insisted.

“Yeah, just like you and Soojin. Right, hyung?”

Sehun deadpans and Jongdae almost spits out the water he was drinking.

“Fuck off, Sehun!”

Baekhyun curses while Jongdae keeps laughing as he wipes off the spilled water on his chin and shirt.

“Shut up Jongdae, as if Yanmei didn’t sink herself down to your level.”

Baekhyun fires.

“Hey!!!”

Jongdae throws his napkin at Baekhyun and he dodged it expertly. Making Sehun laugh nonstop with his older friend’s dumbness. These chaebols are supposed to be sharp grown men, yet they act like they’re a bunch of twelve-year-olds in private.

* * *

 

Everything was set for Hisako and Yanmei. A fully furnished apartment they would be sharing together, that Soojin picked herself. Their working visas and everything else was arranged by the Lee’s and the Byun’s already. Soojin’s father even gifted Hisako her own car that she can use at her expense. Yanmei’s working arrangements were done by Kim Junmyeon’s team and all she has to do next is show up for work for the incoming school year.

Everything was falling into place, and going according to plan.

Yanmei was planning on saving up for a year so she can take her sister to live with her in Seoul where she can get the best education she deserves in Junmyeon’s academy. Their parents can finally retire and go back home to the mainland. She knew of the silent conversations her parents have of the future they wanted and she can finally make it happen for them. Her parent’s happiness is her happiness as well.

Hisako, on the other hand, was just being carefree. She’s finally leaving that hell of a place where she regularly has to thrive and work hard triple time just so those beta males she calls her coworkers can’t mandate her on how to do her job just like before when she was starting. Finally left the place where she was constantly reminded of her ex-boyfriend who obviously wasn’t the one for her.

The more her friends were getting closer and closer to the life they always wanted, Soojin, on the other hand, was in the complete opposite of the scope.

Her current life revolves around the office, learning everything she has to know about the company she’ll be forced to carry on her shoulders. By weekends, she would be too tired to do anything other than just sleep.

She wasn’t raised to be the heir, yet here she was rising before the sun does and only be able to get a few hours of sleep on a good day. She should have a choice, but the reality is she doesn’t.

Sometimes, she would think about her brother and would get angry at him. Get angry because this was supposed to be him in her position. He was supposed to be the one handling the family business.

Experiencing the weight of the responsibility, she can understand why Seungmin would give up easily. Soojin knew her brother doesn’t have the support system she has with her two best friends, and now Baekhyun in addition.

“Are you really just going to sleep all day again tomorrow?”

Yanmei interrogated as she keeps poking her sleeping friend on her side. Soojin, face planted on her bed, doesn’t flinch and just groaned out a response.

“Come one, Sooj! We just arrived today, we have to go out and have fun tomorrow before Monday rolls in again and I start my first day in your company.”

Hisako piles on, equally poking her to whip Soojin up.

With a much louder groan this time, Soojin hoists the upper half of her body, face full of sleep and irritation from her friends' continuous drive. She gave both of them dirty gazes before her own eyes soften seeing her buddies sad faces.

It has been three completely long months since they have seen each other and the last thing she wanted to do was argue with them.

“Fine, we’ll have brunch and dinner tomorrow, then that’s it and I am going to sleep the whole day on Sunday. I have a lot on my plate this coming work week and you know how crazy my life is right now.”

Soojin flopped her face back to the soft mattress of her bed and continue her snooze. Both Yanmei and Hisako gave each other guilty looks, they know her situation. But tomorrow is a special day and Soojin obviously has forgotten.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’ve forgotten that we all first met on May fifth. It’s our Eleventh Best Friendversary!”

Yanmei huffs as she steps outside when Soojin’s driver opens the car door for them to exit.

“I’m sorrrrry, okay. We’re totally going to celebrate now!”

Soojin relented, going out of the car after Yanmei. She immediately clings her arms around Yanmei’s shoulder in a tight hug to let her friend know how remorseful she is.

Yanmei feigns a hurt expression and attempted to push Soojin off of her, but she was sticking to her like glue and won’t let go.

Hisako just smiled, rolls her eyes and shake her head with her best friend’s playfulness.

“This is the place!”

Hisako announces, looking up at the front of the fancy restaurant She and Yanmei were told to go.

“Isn’t this place too nice for us?”

Soojin scratched her head slightly.

“You’re still not used to this kind of lifestyle?”

“You know I didn’t grow up in this kind of environment.”

“That’s why we’re dressed like this for a reason, Sooj!”

Yanmei diverts to alleviate the already laboring situation. The last thing she wants is for the three of them to argue in the middle of the street.

“I’m just saying, guys…”

Soojin insisted some more but kept a calm face on. She doesn’t want any argument also but knowing how the three of them celebrate their best friendship is nothing like this. They were already satisfied with pizza and beer while watching their favorite show.

Advancements and developments are inevitable in life and all of them are growing as the years passes, but holding on to what’s simple and comfortable is something Soojin wanted amidst all the changes in her life currently.

She reminded herself that she needs to sit her friends down to talk when she finally get that break she knows she’ll get sooner or later. Probably before or after her wedding, no one knows.

“I know, Sooj. It’s okay. Just for tonight and we’ll go back to junk food and beer nights, okay?”

Hisako smiles down at her and hooks her left arm with Soojin’s right.

Soojin returns an equally warm smile and the three of them then walk arms linked to each other to enter the restaurant.

The attendant immediately beams and opens the huge door for the friends to enter and was met with a cozy feel of the place and a light jazz music playing in the background.

The whole place was empty. Literally, tables and chairs were kept tucked on the sides of the restaurant, except for one big table in the middle of the floor. A pianist and saxophonist playing the music on a makeshift stage in front and saw three men standing near the table.

Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun.

“What is this? Why are they here?”

Soojin whispers a question to her girlfriends, but they didn’t give her any explanation.

All Hisako and Yanmei did were unlink their hold on Soojin, leaving her awestruck as she eyes her fiancé.

Baekhyun holds up his hands reaching out for Soojin, making her move her feet involuntarily towards him. The pull she felt with Baekhyun was undeniable, it’s like something or someone was controlling her mind and body.

It has been two long weeks since she last seen or talked with Baekhyun, both of them became busy with work that they didn’t even have time to have lunch anymore. Just like how they are used to for three months now since starting her job in taking over her father’s company.

Baekhyun knows Soojin is doing her best to make her family happy, to make even the Byun’s happy. And tonight will be the night that he will properly propose to Soojin. That he will tell her that he has already fallen for her head over heels, to the moon and back a thousand times. On the eve of his birthday.

After all the suffering she endured in the past, this is the least he knows he can do for her. Is to give Soojin his unconditional love and devotion.

Tonight will also be the night he will give light to the many questions he knows Soojin has with everything life is currently throwing at her, especially the truth about their sudden engagement and why he agreed to be tied to someone he doesn’t love (used to). At least just the part that he’s allowed to say.

“What is happening, Baekhyun???”

Soojin inquires when Baekhyun greeted her with a tight hug. Baekhyun buried his face deep in her hair and inhaled her scent that he misses so badly.

“I think you forgot that it’s my birthday eve…”

Baekhyun giggles playfully while giving Soojin’s lips a quick kiss.

“Oh, shi… Is it almost the sixth of May already? I’m so sorry, bubu~”

The full of affection pet name she called him made him smile like an idiot from ear to ear. Soojin nervously looks down to watch herself fidget her own fingers. Baekhyun gently cups her cheeks and gingerly caress her skin with his thumbs to get her attention back.

Soojin looks up Baekhyun again, eyes full of guilt from forgetting her own fiancé’s special day.

“It’s fine, Soojinnie. I know you’ve been busy, we both are. And I’m glad you agreed to come tonight.”

“You planned this with Hisa and Mei?”

“Yes,”

Baekhyun giggles again as he sees the betrayal she felt with her friends.

“And they didn’t even tell me. Even a hint.”

Soojin pouts petulantly like a child denied of her favorite candy.

“Don’t blame them, it was all me.”

Baekhyun’s rectangular grin flashes before her eyes, completely blinding her, making her forget that Yanmei and Hisako completely sell her out. She’s glad it happened, though. If not she probably won’t see Baekhyun for another week or so.

* * *

 

In the middle of a conversation with the Chef Kyungsoo, their friend, about the history of his restaurant and how he came about the recipe he puts out every night, was abruptly interrupted by one of the waiters.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Chef. But there was a phone call for Ms. Lee Soojin…”

Soojin’s head perks up from Kyungsoo to the waiter holding out a cordless telephone.

“It’s fine.”

Kyungsoo smiles as he motions for his waiter to give the telephone to Soojin.

“Excuse me,”

Soojin said as she accepts the telephone.

“Hello, Soojin is speaking.”

She says, answering the call.

“Soojin-ssi, it’s Mia. You need to go. Your father…”

Mia paused, her voice is obviously shaky and out of breath. You can hear multiple people sobbing in the background.

“Mia… Mia, hello? What happened.”

The alarm in your voice made every single one on the table to peer at her.

“Your father was found unconscious in his office. You need to go now, we’re in an ambulance now.”

The call was ended just like that and you dropped the cordless phone on the floor. Baekhyun immediately stood up.

“Baekhyun… My Dad…”

“What happened…”

Both Hisako and Yanmei stood from their chair.

Baekhyun’s eyes grew the size of golf balls and immediately knows something is up.

“Let’s go Soojin, I already know what hospital.”

Baekhyun took Soojin’s shaking hands and pull her to the direction of the parking lot.

“I’ll take care of things here, just go.”

Kyungsoo exclaims, Chanyeol and Jongdae agreeing with him.

Baekhyun nods at their friends and continues to pull an already apprehensive Soojin out of Kyungsoo's restaurant.


	16. Everything Is Not OK

— — —

When they all thought things going just splendidly, suddenly everything turned upside down after just one single night.

From Soojin’s father falling into a coma after suffering a heart attack, to Hisako having the hardest time of her life adjusting to her new work culture. Yanmei is starting to see less and less of Jongdae because his father is suddenly wanting to throw the responsibility of their company to him since she was introduced to the family. She knew this would happen, but Jongdae assured her that everything will be okay.

But it was never okay since then.

Yanmei is not okay.

Hisako is not okay.

And Soojin… Soojin is definitely not okay. Not with her father still in a coma after three weeks.

Soojin was forced to play the CEO role prematurely. It’s not like she doesn’t have any support from anyone. Her mother was there to help, Mia was there at her side all the time and sometimes Baekhyun was there. But Baekhyun also runs a company and even though he promised he will be with her, he has to break his words.

Soojin understands and she feels bad that Baekhyun feels obligated to make her feel better. He doesn’t have to. Although she has already fallen for him, she knows they are still only tied because of an agreement between their fathers.

With now Mr. Lee’s health hazard, the thought of breaking the said engagement makes her want to vomit. That Baekhyun will eventually realize this and he will finally be a free man again. Free to be the Byun Baekhyun that he was back then before they met.

But having those toxic thoughts in her head, she knows she will be distracted and needs to focus on what's most important right now. Their company. And so she does the only one thing she knows that will remove those ugly apprehensions in her mind, is to keep herself busy.

She also kept a tight schedule that works better for her, that kept everyone happy. Or so she thinks.

Soojin stays with her father in the hospital since he was admitted. She wakes up six in the morning sharp, to let doctors and nurses in for their daily routine checkup. By six-thirty, the doctors are done and her mother and Mia arrive for their daily breakfast with bland Hospital food. You’d think, the most expensive hospital (that was owned by the Byuns, by the way) in all of South Korea would offer good food, but no. The food was intended for the sick, even family members who stay with the patients has to suffer from that.

Sometimes her mother will bring a meal for them to share, but she’d tell her mother not to exert too much effort because she knows her mom is suffering more than she ever was. She never lets her stay in the hospital because she knows her mother will just end up staying awake all through the night, crying for her husband to wake up and be healthy again. And she doesn’t want her mother to fall into a depressed state that she experienced for the last ten years of her existence. Even though these are the same people who forced her into that life, she can’t let them suffer. They are still her parents, the people who brought her into the world. And probably without them, she won’t get to meet the important people around her… Including Baekhyun.

After their breakfast, by seven-thirty AM Yixing and Sunmi or sometimes when she’s not busy, Soojung, will come to keep their father company for the whole day. Their mother will be in the office for only a short time to let Soojin know what to do next and then she’s out the door running to the hospital to be with her husband again.

By eight in the evening (sometimes earlier than that if she’s lucky and doesn’t have meetings outside of the office), Soojin will let her mother stay for a while and send her home with Mia, Yixing, and Sunmi (occasionally Soojung) before the clock strikes nine pm.

Soojin will have silent emotional breakdowns when her self-administered schedule is broken. When her mother will have those 'Old People’s syndrome' where she gets stubborn and adamant that she will stay the night in the hospital. She would call Baekhyun to tell him to pick Soojin up to take her away. Baekhyun would adhere to his Mother-in-law, take Soojin home to his apartment and they would argue.

They would argue nonstop, that they will end up hurting each other with words. That Soojin would berate Baekhyun and he would be blamed if their mother faints again but it would never happen because, according to Baekhyun, ‘Mother is a strong woman, she dealt with a lot of shit in her life. Including the straying away of Seungmin Hyung.’

They would end up too exhausted after an argument that they would wake up the next day in each other’s arms. Soojin would serve Baekhyun breakfast as an apology and he won’t hesitate to give her a hug and a long and coveting kiss that would melt them together. They’d kiss and promise not to argue anymore, but it always happens anyway.

Days like that would give her hope that Baekhyun would stay beside her if, and only if, something happens to her father.

But days apart with Baekhyun would make the awful thinking back, so she makes herself as busy as ever to the point that one day she collapsed in the hospital elevator after a very long and stressful day at work.

She wakes up the next day in a private room adjacent to her father’s, with two different IVs connected to her wrist. The time on the clock in front of the bed where she was laying reads Ten-forty-five AM and she panicked. She panicked because she is already late for work.

Soojin tried standing up, which she regretted almost immediately because her head spun causing her to drop back down on her pillow.

“Soojinnie… Sooj, are you okay? What are you doing?”

Baekhyun immediately stood from beside her, where he was seated. Wide eyes puffy from lack of sleep and wild with surprise. He caressed her hair softly, making sure she’s not hurt in any way.

“Baekhyun? What are… Where are we? What is this? I’m late for work, Baekhyun.”

Soojin attempts to lift her left arm where the IVs were connected to her veins, but the paper-weight feeling of her body prevented her to do so. Baekhyun slowly trails his eyes where Soojin moved her arms, also shaking away the sleep from his head.

“It’s Saturday. We’re in a hospital suite next to your Dad, Sooj. You…” Baekhyun paused as he yawns. “You blacked out in the elevator last night. The doctor said you were fatigued and malnourished, you have to stay here for another five days.”

Baekhyun explains. Soojin’s eyes grew the size of saucers when the number of days she has to stay registered in her mind.

“Baekhyun, I do not have five days to waste. There’s too much work and—”

Baekhyun silenced Soojin off with a kiss, and she was dumbfounded by his action. She tried opening her mouth to speak again but immediately closed it when her mind and heart filled with his soft lips and his love, nose suddenly filled with his scent and her stomach churned with ardor.

He takes her pale hand in both his and places it on the chest where his heart is, squeezing it ever so gently as to not hurt her in any way.

“It’s okay, Sooj. You can work from here. Mia will take care of everything, okay?”

Soojin didn’t even fuss or fight her fiancé off. She let him prop the hospital bed up so he can give her a glass of water she asked for. Baekhyun called the nurse’s station to let them know that the patient is finally awake and after an hour of the initial doctor’s visit where she was advised to stay and actually rest and not stress herself, they were finally alone again.

It was now or never, Baekhyun thought. Soon her family and her friends, their friends, will swarm to visit her. To comfort and spoil her rotten because they know she has been hustling hard even before her father had a heart attack.

He has to do it now and properly propose to her.

To tell her she’s the only woman he wants to spend his lifetime with. To love and to cherish for the rest of his life. To build a home and make a family with.

Baekhyun pats his jacket pocket to make sure the velvet box of the ring he personalized with words “A promise of love to my Soojin” engraved inside the ring just for her is still in there. He lets out a minuscule sigh when he felt the bulge of the small box still intact inside his pocket and then fondle Soojin’s hair and caresses it lovingly before speaking to her.

“Soojinnie… Are you awake?”

Baekhyun softly spoke as to not startle her if ever she was indeed asleep. Soojin softly hums, moves very slightly and slowly to face Baekhyun’s direction and her eyes gently fluttered open.

“I was trying to as what the doctor told me, but I’m not tired.”

Soojin frowns slightly but smiles immediately when their eyes met. The tired but pretty twinkle in her eyes made Baekhyun’s stomach churn with both love and nervousness. It’s now or never.

“I just… Before people come, I just want to…”

Baekhyun pauses, clears his throat and inhales deeply as he closes his eyes tight shut.

“Are you okay, Bubu? Is something bothering you?”

The pet name Soojin calls him that hasn’t been used for a very long time made his breathing hitch, immediately getting over it and exhales the deep breath he took.

“Nothing is bothering me… I just… I just w-wanna do something I wanted to do on my birthday, but got interrupted…”

Soojin doesn’t talk anymore, she waited for Baekhyun to just go for it, whatever he intended to do. She watched him slowly put his delicate hand inside his pocket and fiddled with something inside. She can tell Baekhyun is nervous as hell and she gingerly stroke the skin on his other hand with her thumbs.

Baekhyun looks up at her face when he felt her move and the dark clouds that were hovering over his mind immediately clear up with the supportive and full of affection beam she has on her face. He clutches the small velvet box in his hand and pulls it off inside his pocket.

Soojin’s head slightly ticks to the other side as she cannot recognize what Baekhyun pulls out of his jacket’s pocket.

Baekhyun clears his throat again and pushes the stool he was sitting on the side of Soojin’s hospital bed and proceeded to get down on one knee.

“Soojinnie… I don’t know if it’s the right time right now and I know everything is not going according to what we wanted. And everything we have currently didn’t exactly started beautifully. Just a few months ago we were enemies. I know you hated my guts, but I only did the things I did and said the words I said before was to distract you…”

Baekhyun trails off, opening the velvet box, revealing the diamond-studded platinum ring with a simple, yet elegant 14-carat teardrop diamond in the middle. Soojin’s mouth hangs open as she sees the large jewelry twinkling in the sunshine coming in from the huge hospital window.

“I wanna let you know that I never wanted to hurt you in any way. And you deserve to be proposed to properly. And I… This is…”

Baekhyun stops again to let out a nervous laugh at his continuous blabbering. This is definitely not what he rehearsed, but he cannot stop his mouth once it started.

“This is not what I intended to say, Soojinnie. I… I-I… I’m nervous.”

Baekhyun sighs out, his shoulders drop along with his head, brows furrowed as he letup for a bit to make his crazy heart beating normalize.

“Baekhyun… Baekhyun, it’s okay. Take your time. I can wait forever if you wanted me to.”

Soojin smiled down at the man who she loves. Baekhyun finally raised his head as he protests to what she said.

“No! I won’t let that happen… I’m just… Okay…”

Soojin holds off the giggle stirring up inside of her. With how cute her fiancé is, she can’t help but swoon over him. She just nods her head up to let him know he can talk anytime now.

“Soojin… I know… I know I’m an asshole and I don’t deserve a beautiful, caring and sweet Goddess like you. But will you accept my proposal? No arrangement forget about what our fathers talked about, let’s just marry for love.”

The moment Soojin heard the word ‘love’, her tears starting welling up making her vision blurry instantly.

“Yes, Baekhyun! I was… I was so worried that with my Father’s uncertain health, you’d leave me and—”

Baekhyun stood up and cut Soojin’s sentence with an embrace.

“I love you, why would I do that? Please don’t think like that.”

He coos into her ear as he let her cry her feelings out. When he felt her stopped sniffling, Baekhyun took the ring out of the box and slip the jewelry on the ring finger of Soojin’s left hand.

“I love you, Soojinnie. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I love you too, bubu.”

 

— — —

 

“Oh, fuck me.”

Hisako suddenly stops in her tracks as she spotted Director Kang just exiting his office. The older man immediately beams once he saw the young newcomer and Hisako regrets that she rushed to leave instead of making sure the coast was clear to make a dash out of the office to see Soojin again tonight.

“I can’t do that, Hisa. I do not have a dick!”

Soojin’s reply almost made Hisako laugh, it’s apparent that her friend is getting a little loose again. Obviously, she seems happier now that Baekhyun finally proposes to her for real, amidst all the shit fest happening in her life. Hisako can hear giggles in the background, feeling bad that she’s the only one missing out all the fun.

“Ugh, Director Kang saw me. Fuck, he’s on his way to me now.”

“Ah, Director Kang...”

Soojin paused to let out a laugh, mocking her friend, exactly know Director Kang’s personality.

“Good luck escaping from him.”

“Thanks, so supportive of you.”

Hisako spits sarcastically and bitterly.

“It’s fine Hisa, They’ll all leave in a few minutes anyway. You can visit again tomorrow.”

Soojin pacifies the obviously stressed out Hisako.

“But… But I miss you, we haven’t really seen much of each other since I started working even though technically we work in one building. But you’re on the top floor and I am six floors below you and I can’t—”

“Ms. Amano, I am so glad you’re still here.”

Hisako’s sentence was cut when Director Kang finally made his way to where she was awkwardly frozen while balancing her bags between her two hands.

“I’ll call you again later, Sooj!”

Hisako cuts the call abruptly and fakes a smile out before answering her old senior.

“Ah, yes I was on my way to—”

“Was that our acting CEO on the phone with you, you really are close to her aren’t you?”

Hisako tried all her might not to roll her eyes as the Director cuts her sentence yet again. But her work environment is different now. In South Korea, they follow a strict hierarchy order and you will be reprimanded (and even get hit and humiliated) if you don’t grasp the said scale.

As an answer, Hisako just smiled. It was Soojin who told her that smiling as a form of response will get her places and it’s obvious with the way Director Kang reciprocates her smile.

“Anyway, we’re on our way to meet a client outside. I want you to come with us so you can experience your first client call.”

All Hisako can do is sigh in silent frustration as Director Kang just left to go back to his office, leaving her with her boss’ secretary, Ms. Pyo, who seems to understand Hisako’s annoyance. She gave Hisako a ‘hang in there’ smile before the older man emerges from his office again, playing what looked like the company credit card in his hands.

“Can’t forget to bring this.”

Director Kang said in a sing-song tone as he taps the credit card on his temple.

“What a cheap piece of shit,” Hisako whispers to herself and rolls her eyes when Director Kang passed by the two of them, eliciting a small giggle from Ms. Pyo.

In the middle of dinner, where Hisako and Ms. Pyo were actually being ignored by all the men they were on the table with, Hisako’s phone started vibrating like crazy inside of her pantsuit. At first, she wanted to ignore it, wanting to focus on the topic Director Kang and the customers were talking about. But the reverberating in her pocket persisted and she excused herself to take the call. Director Kang just sways his hand allowing her to do what she wants while his focus is still on the customers.

When Hisako made her way to exit the restaurant, she fishes her phone from her pocket to see Chanyeol calling.

“What does he need now?” Hisako whispers to herself before answering the call. “Hello—”

“HISAKO!!!”

The loud greeting that entered her eardrum made her grimace as she pulls her device away from her ear.

“HISAKO… Are… Are you there? Why aren’t answering my call—”

“Chanyeol, what do you want? I’m in the middle of a client meeting.”

Hisako whispered through her gritted teeth as if she’s in a very silent setting when she’s literally outside with enough noise as to not seem rude to answer a call.

“This late?”

Chanyeol giggles and Hisako hears people screaming in the background while music is blaring. What the hell is he up to?

“Make it quick Chanyeol, I don’t have the time.”

Hisako clicks her tongue as she waits for Chanyeol to say what he has to say.

“Can you… Can you pick me up?” Chanyeol pauses as he let out another giggle mix with another person laughing… A girl.

“What? Are you insane? You have a car, don’t waste my time Chanyo—”

“Please, Hisako, I’m so drun—.” Chanyeol hiccups. “—drunk. I can’t d-drive…”

Hisako lets out an annoyed sigh before trying to calm herself. Why would Chanyeol call her? Given that they kind of bonded for the last few months, but they’re not that kind of close yet. Why didn’t he call one of the boys, why not one of his rich boy butlers, whatever he has in his rich boy home? For sure they’d pick him up. Why her of all people, why a busy career woman like her, a lawyer for God’s sake!

“Why are you calling me? Why didn’t you call one of the boys?”

Hisako calmly told Chanyeol on the other line. There was a long pause with only people shouting in joy and music can be heard. Maybe he passed out now, God! She has too many shits on her hands already, don’t let him be an extra baggage.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah… No one’s picking up. Not even… Not even my mother, I think she’s disappointed at me, Hisa...”

Chanyeol murmurs in a drunken stupor. He said the last part extra soft and if Hisako wasn’t listening, she wouldn’t even hear it. But she did, and her heart hitched one beat. When it comes to parents topic, she becomes soft. Hisako’s relationship between her parents aren’t really that warm as it was before, she knows that feeling when your mother is disappointed at you and she feels for Chanyeol, her heart broke just thinking about Chanyeol’s situation because he was known to be a mama’s boy.

“Where are you, Chanyeol?”

“I’m at Octagon in Gangnam, please hurry up!”

Chanyeol ended the call immediately. Octagon, a club co-owned by him. She’s been there with Chanyeol, Yanmei, and Jongdae once. They frequent that place before Baekhyun became the CEO of his Father’s company.

Thankfully she didn’t bring anything with her in the restaurant except her car keys and her phone. Texting Ms. Pyo a quick message she ran in the direction of her car and pushes the unlock key, the car making a sound indicating it’s open.

> **[To Ms. Pyo Ara]: 22:37:10**
> 
> _Hey, Ara-ssi. Sorry for leaving without notice but I have an emergency at home. Please tell Director Kang my sincerest apology._
> 
> **[From Ms. Pyo Ara]: 22:37:21**
> 
> _No problem, Hisako-ssi. I hope everything is okay, let me know if you need anything and I will arrange it for you. Have a safe drive back home tonight~_
> 
> **[To Ms. Pyo Ara]: 22:38:06**
> 
> _I will, thank you._

When Hisako gets in front of the entrance, the bouncer immediately recognizes her and opened the velvet rope railing for her to enter, causing the long queue of people to groan in frustration.

“Ms. Amano, Mr. Park is waiting for you at the VIP-A room. A staff will bring you there.”

The same bouncer said as he motions for her to follow a staff he pointed at.

“Thank you.”

Hisako said, slightly bowing and then follows the female staff whose ass is almost hanging out with how short her mini skirt is.

She cringes with how hot and heavy the feeling is inside the club. People dancing and going crazy in the middle of the dancefloor as a DJ screams some unintelligible stuff on the microphone to hype up the people some more.

“Here we are, Ms. Amano.”

The female staff motions at the door with both her hands bowed down and flash her a slightly pompous smile before taking her leave. What the fuck was that?, Hisako thought. Are they hiring people as smug as Chanyeol in this place? What the hell!

With more reason to frown, Hisako pushes the door open without even knocking, finding about seven or so bodies inside. One guy passed out on one of the couches, two girls making out as another guy watches with a very obvious boner in his pants. And there he saw Chanyeol in the middle of it all, one girl on each of his sides. The girl on his left licking his ears and the other passed out drunk.

Chanyeol was awake, but he looks very disoriented and drunk. And when he saw Hisako standing on the door frame, Chanyeol immediately stood up and stumble his way to her.

“Ohoooo… Guys, my wife’s here!”

Chanyeol slurs in English as he struggles to get to her. Hisako knots her brows together with what Chanyeol said as the people inside the room makes noise, some wolf-whistling as they all drunkenly try to focus their blurry and unstable eyes on you.

“She’s the lawyer? Oooh... Mama! She’s fucking hot, man!”

One guy, the one with the boner, said.

“Shut up, Johnny! She’s mine!”

Chanyeol chastised, immediately shutting the guy up with Chanyeol holding his pointer finger at him. He smiled so wide right after, causing a drunken uproar from the Johnny guy.

“Chanyeol, what’s happ—”

Before Hisako can finish her sentence, Chanyeol already made his way to her wobbling like crazy. He held on to her hands and sling his long arms around Hisako’s waist.

“Chanyeol why are you so drunk?”

“Shut up, wife!”

Before Hisako can even protest, Chanyeol crashes his lips on her. She immediately tasted the many concoctions of alcohol he drank and it makes her want to push him off as the bitter taste spread into her mouth. But Chanyeol only tightened his grip on her. Eventually, Hisako stopped fussing and just stood there while he has his way on her.

Without a heed, Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss, took her hand in his and drunkenly drag her out of that place. When they get to the parking space, Chanyeol immediately cups Hisako’s face in between his big hands and examines her face for something.

“I… Hisako I’m sorry… I”

He stumbles his words, his eyes going batshit crazy with how much wasted he is. Chanyeol fell to the ground on his knees in front of her, encircling his arms around her legs for support.

“Chanyeol, are you okay? Get up and let’s go to my car okay? Let’s go home.”

Hisako coos and keeps encouraging Chanyeol to stand up so she can lay him down on the passenger seat of her car. The same bouncer from before suddenly came out of the club’s back door, obviously taking a break from his job and saw the commotion. He jogged to where they are and helped Hisako peel Chanyeol off of her.

“Where to Ms. Amano?”

Although Chanyeol is taller, the bouncer was obviously beefier than him and he carried Chanyeol effortlessly like he’s just a medium-sized box of stuff on his shoulders.

“That’s my car!”

With only two cars down, Hisako presses the unlock button again and ran to it so she can open the passenger side for the bouncer to safely put Chanyeol down on the seat.

“Hisako…” Chanyeol paused to giggle as Hisako struggle to drag his intoxicated ass to her bedroom without making a noise. “Have I told you, you’re really pretty?” Chanyeol added boisterously.

“Shut up, Chanyeol! You’ll wake Yanmei up!”

Hisako whispered loudly, tapping Chanyeol’s mouth into a slight slap to shut him up. Hopefully, Yanmei doesn’t hear anything or just ignore knowing she goes home late from meetings or late night work hustle anyways.

“Oh sorry, ssshhhh…”

Chanyeol giggles again as he bashedly pushes his index finger on his plump and red lips in a ‘sshh’ motion. Hisako was glad their apartment was heavily carpeted because Chanyeol keeps stumbling on his feet, causing her to falter on her walking as well.

The same scenario keeps happening at least three times a week after that night. Chanyeol will ignore Hisako for a few days and then contact her again so she can pick him up and take him home. Some nights Chanyeol would kiss her on her bed, setting her soul on fire with lust, but he will let her be untouched when he would just pass out suddenly, cradled in her arms.

Hisako couldn’t complain, Chanyeol was the reason that gets her out of the office earlier and away from her boss. There were times she felt like she was being used, but things around the office are much, much more toxic than what Chanyeol was doing. It’s either she ‘help’ a friend out or get picked on by her seniors at work, she’d rather the former than the latter.

She didn’t think her life will turn out like this. She expected it to become much lighter than she normally has back at home, but sometimes she longs to be back in her old job where she can manage her sad excuse of misogynistic beta male coworkers just fine. But what can she do, she chose this life just like how she choose to leave her old job before, but for what? To be with her friends, which she rarely see recently? For Chanyeol? What can he offer her? Nothing she can think of, but the thought of going back makes her want to vomit.

 

— — —

 

“What do you mean you can’t pick me up?”

Yanmei silently spoke into her phone’s speaker, looking around the place as to not cause a scene with her normally rambunctious tone. Students, parents and teachers alike scatter around as it was the end of the school day and it’s time to go home. She walks and strides carefully into the school trainee room where their fingerprint time stamp machine is located. Many heads from her co-trainees sway to the door as she enters and only a few acknowledged her with a smile and she reciprocates. They went back to what they were doing and Yanmei continues her way to the time-in machine to clock out.

“I know it’s out of the way, but I don’t have a ride and I could take an uber but you know that’s out of my budget. I’m still training and I have no salary yet.”

Yanmei reasons out on the phone with Hisako.

“Please, Hisa?”

She begs as she presses her thumb on the thing and the machine made a sound indicating that it has clocked out and she was free to go.

“Fine! If I get kidnapped and died, I am blaming you!”

Yanmei seethed faintly, ended the call and scoffed slightly, turning around she was surprised there was someone behind her and she dropped her phone when she bumped into the person.

“Oh shi— I’m sorry.”

Both Yanmei and the person picked her phone up at the same time and his hand landed on top of her. Yanmei looks up to see the very handsome and very smiley face of her boss, Kim Junmyeon who she hasn’t seen since Kim Minseok’s wedding.

“Mr. Kim! I am so, so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

They both stood straight with Junmyeon still holding on to Yanmei’s hand. He only let go when she saw Yanmei get flustered with the realization of their physical contact.

“It’s fine Ms. Liu, I didn’t realize you’ll turn around immediately.”

Junmyeon flashed her a smile and scrunched his nose with his failed attempt at being playful with her. He forgot that he hasn’t established a tight friendship with her like she had with the other boys, mentally kicking himself in the shins too because they are in a professional setting, this is so unlike him. Why was he doing this?

Yanmei can feel all eyes were on them and sure enough when she looked around, literally, all eyes were on them. The room that usually housed happy chatters from trainees is now dead silent as the people witness and gawked at the awkward exchanges between her and Junmyeon.

She recognized that no one realized that Junmyeon is the actual owner of the school because no one was greeting him at all. There were no indication or anything pasted in and around the school premises to let people know who this school belongs to, except for a meager name and no picture in the school manual. All people know was that this school was co-owned by The Byun Group of Companies. Also doesn’t help the fact that Junmyeon was only wearing a somewhat casual attire, who would suspect a young man like him would be a business mogul.

Yanmei was told Kim Junmyeon doesn’t like bragging, what a humble man he is… But why was he here anyway? Yanmei thought.

“I think nobody recognizes you, Sir.”

Yanmei scoots closer and whispered to Junmyeon, making him let out a breathy laugh. The heat of his breath hits Yanmei's face, blowing a few strands of her hair up.

“You are right and I’d like to keep it that way, please?”

Junmyeon winks and Yanmei nods while her mouth is slightly hanging open, agreeing to his indirect request.

“Anyway, do you have the time tonight? I’d like for us to grab dinner if you’re not busy, you know so I can get to know my employee...”

Junmyeon spoke with a gentle smile again when Yanmei fell silent.

“Oh, I really don’t know if they have any plans tonight but I’m going my way to the hospital right now. Soojin is being released today...”

Yanmei mentions and stopped in front of her table for a bit to grab her study materials and then the two of them make their way out of the trainee lounge.

“But I have no ride, Hisako won’t pick me up. And I don’t really know how to commute yet.”

She added with a pout on her lips, rummages through her bag to grab her wallet.

“How about Jongdae, can’t he pick you up?”

Junmyeon inquires and Yanmei immediately frowns with the mention of her boyfriend.

“I… Well, I… I haven’t seen or talked to Jongdae for a week now. He’s not picking up my calls, I think he’s really busy in Japan.”

With that, Junmyeon cranes his neck to one side, furrowing his eyes as he processes what Yanmei told him.

“Oh, so that’s why he wasn’t picking up my calls too. I was meaning to invite you two for dinner…”

“Yeah… I wish he wasn’t so busy, I miss him.”

Yanmei sighs, not realizing that they were already outside. There were only a few people now on the school grounds.

“Anyways I better go now, Mr. Kim. Thank you for listening to my slight rant, I need to find my way t—”

“I’ll take you there!”

Junmyeon abruptly cut Yanmei’s sentence, grabbing her wrist before she turns around to leave.

“Wha…”

“I’ll take you there... If it’s okay with you?”

Junmyeon nervously smiled, slowly letting go of Yanmei’s wrist when he felt her go rigid with their contact again. For some reason, he can’t help but touch Yanmei. He feels really at ease with her and her natural gentleness towards the kids at the demo lesson she did this morning, he was there to watch her and the other trainees behind the one-way mirror glass that divided the demo classroom from the viewing room. But he better stop doing just that before he gets reported for sexual harassment.

“Well… Are you sure, Sir? I don’t want to impose.”

Yanmei abashedly reason, unconsciously tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ears. Junmyeon’s heart swells at her unintentional action, he likes it when women get cute and shy all of a sudden.

“I… Y-yeah, of course. Let’s go, my car is this way… Do you need any help with your other bag?”

The ever so courteous Junmyeon asks.

“No, it’s okay Mr. Kim.”

“We’re literally outside of the school now, Yanmei-ssi. Please stop calling me Sir or Mr. Kim, I feel so old.”

The pout that Junmyeon displayed was so innocent to Yanmei, it was almost childlike and adorable. She can almost pinch his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ki— J-Junmyeon-ssi.

~ ~ ~

“As I was saying… Those fortune cookies you always see on Chinese restaurants didn’t really originate nor a tradition in China. It’s actually Japanese.”

Hisako said in her matter-of-fact lawyer tone as she slowly places the glass of orange juice back on the coaster beside her breakfast plate. Sehun visibly made a soured-up face as if Hisako said something so heinous to his line of hearing.

“What? Bullshit!”

Sehun spat, hitting the hard oak table on The Lee’s garden with his fist.

“Trust me, Sehun. I’m Japanese!”

Yanmei rolls her eyes playfully at how elementary these people act. Junmyeon beside her nudged her mildly to get her attention and placed four broccolis on her plate. Yanmei’s jaw slacked a bit with his actions, looking at him with a question of what exactly he did.

“You seem to like broccoli a lot, so I’m giving you mine.”

“Junmyeon-ssi, nuuuu!”

Yanmei was about to give back Junmyeon’s vegetables, but he attacked her fork and knife with his.

“I already gave it to you, just eat it.”

Junmyeon winks and scoots his plate farther away from her so she won’t have the chance to place the broccoli back on his plate.

“Stop bullshitting me right now, Amano Hisako!”

Sehun counters again.

“It’s called tsujiura senbei, google it… Look, we have two Chinese people here, just ask them. Yixing, Yanmei?”

Both Hisako’s outstretched arms pointed simultaneously at Yixing and Yanmei. Yanmei looks at Hisako’s direction when she heard her name being called.

“I… What?”

“Tell Sehun about “Chinese” fortune cookies!”

Hisako insisted as she makes a quote and unquote motions with her fingers, taking a big spoonful of mashed potato from her plate into her mouth.

“I… I really don’t know. I was born in the United States, bruh.”

Yanmei mumbles, glancing back at Junmyeon who was staring at her as she plays with her food. Junmyeon didn’t flinch and just hold his gaze at her. He smiled at her again before delving back into his food. Yanmei’s stomach rippled, not knowing if she was just hungry or if Junmyeon’s actions affected her. Either way, she really has no idea. Was he just being nice? Was he flirting with her? He surely knows she’s dating his friend, right? All these questions keep swimming in her mind, her grilled chicken breast forgotten in front of her.

“Yeah, it’s not a tradition in China. The Japanese introduced them to the USA and I don’t know why they started selling them in Chinese-American restaurants, though...”

Yixing peeps as he scoops more vegetables in Sunmi’s plate, and Sunmi just happily chewing her meal with friends all around her after a very long time of not hanging out. They weren’t complete, but at least she gets to spend time with some of them.

“See! I told you.”

Hisako exclaimed triumphantly, her fists up in the air as she flashes Sehun a side smirk.

“That’s three-hundred-thousand won for me, Soojung and Mimi, sucka!”

Jongin teases, high-fiving Soojung, his girlfriend, and gave her a quick but cute kiss on the cheeks. Sehun grumbles as he fishes for his thick wallet from his jeans back pocket. He grabs all the cash he has, counted all nine-hundred-thousand won and slide the bills across the table to his best friend. Jongin merrily grabs the money and split it between him, Soojung and Sunmi.

“You guys are stealing from me!”

Sehun pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest as he huffs a disappointed sigh.

“Actually, you just gave them the money without altercations, it’s not stealing. I’m a lawyer, remember?”

The four of them continue bickering when Soojin’s mother’s personal maid enters and hand out a medium sized envelope of some sort to Soojin.

“Thank you, Ahjumma. Where is this from?”

Soojin questions as Baekhyun examines the envelope from Soojin’s hands.

“It was delivered directly by The Kim’s family butler, young miss Soojin.”

Ahjumma replies.

“Wait, which Kim?”

Baekhyun inquires too, looking between the Kim brothers for silent questions. Junmyeon and Jongin both shrug their shoulders indicating that the said envelope didn’t come from them or their family.

“SK Group Kim, young master Baekhyun.”

Ahjumma bows her head and silently slid away to continue her work from inside the house. Every single one at the table fell silent with the mention of SK Group, Minseok and Jongdae’s family empire.

Yanmei’s insides were going crazy, whatever was in that envelope probably has something to do with Jongdae. Maybe he was finally inheriting his Father’s position in the company and they sent out invitations to everyone. And then he will probably jump out from behind a random bush in Mrs. Lee’s garden as a surprise for everyone. And Jongdae would run up to her, give her the biggest hug and the sweetest kiss they haven’t shared for almost two months now.

Yanmei has been receiving cryptic messages of “I’m sorry” or “I miss you” and “I love you” from different mobile numbers and she is one-hundred percent sure all came from Jongdae.

She understands how busy the corporate world is, especially when you’re one of the people who actually run it. Heck, she didn’t speak, nor see Yanmei for months before she was hospitalized a month ago.

Yep, Jongdae is definitely just really busy in Japan studying everything he needs to know to run a whole empire just like Baekhyun. Thriving and proving to his father that he is worth it so that he will be free to do whatever he wants or date whoever he wants to date.

“ **Lee Family,**

**Together with our family, we invite you to share our joy as we unite in marriage.**

**Saturday, the twentieth day of October two thousand eighteen,**

**three o'clock in the afternoon.**

**The Byun Hotel 995-14, Daechi 3-dong, Gangnam-gu.**

**Love Always,**

**Kim Jongd** —”

Soojin cuts her own sentence and Baekhyun snatches the wedding invitation from her. His eyes turn the size of golf balls as he reads the names multiple times before looking at Yanmei with shock in his eyes.

Yanmei gulps the rock beginning to form in her throat rather loudly, her nose flaring as she holds back her emotions from spilling. She flutters her eyelids close and open again multiple times to try and cease the shakiness of it.

A ringtone suddenly blares off and Yanmei turns her head to Junmyeon next to her, where the direction of the suddenly annoying phone call.

“Chanyeol?”

“WATCH THE NEWS! NOW!”

She heard Chanyeol’s distinct voice blare through Junmyeon’s phone speaker.

Yanmei immediately ran in the direction of the living area where the huge plasma TV is, everyone just behind her. Before she can reach the remote situated on the coffee table, she broke down on the plush fur carpet and stayed like that before Junmyeon and Sehun stood her up.

Baekhyun grabs the remote and immediately the Television came to life and hundreds of camera flash sounds can be heard along with a female announcer reporting a newsflash.

“... Kang Seulgi, the well-loved Prima Ballerina and the oldest daughter of Kang Food Industries Chairman Kang Seulsik and 80’s superstar singer Song Giyoung will be the second wife-to-be to the second generation of SK Empire, following the grand wedding of SK’s new CEO, Kim Minseok. It was reported that Kang Seulgi will be tying the knot with SK’s future Vice President, Kim Jongdae on October twentieth this year. In other news…”

“Fuck.”

Was the only word exchanged between all of them before Yanmei bursts out into inconsolable tears, Junmyeon catching her into his arms before she hits the ground again when her legs gave out.

“I… What the fuck? Does any of you… Know any of this?”

Soojin bellowed as water starts to drop from her eyes. Baekhyun immediately coming to her side, wiping her fallen tears away.

“I don’t have any idea.”

Baekhyun returns and everyone reacted the same.

“I’ll call Minseok Hyung.”

Yixing interrupts, grabs his phone from his pocket and storms his way back outside. Sunmi saunters instantly, following Yixing. Soojung and Jongin then soon assists Sunmi so they can listen to what Minseok have to say.

Junmyeon sat Yanmei down on the couch as she continues to cry nonstop.

“Mei-mei…”

Hisako scoops Yanmei into her arms with Soojin coming right after. The three of them crying together.

“It… H-hurts. It fucking hurts!”

Yanmei whines, her eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips flush red from crying a river.

“I know, honey, I know. Just… fuck men okay, they are all the same!”

Junmyeon went to go look for a maid and ask for some drinking water for the girls and Sehun sat on the adjacent sofa, burying his face in his palms, not believing what was currently happening. Baekhyun stays glued in front of the three girls, supplying Soojin with kleenex to wipe Yanmei of the mess of sweat and tears away from her face.

Yanmei’s phone blares out the special ringtone she set for Jongdae from inside her short’s pocket and Soojin and Hisako immediately peels themselves off of Yanmie. She raises her phone to her line of vision and sure enough, Jongdae’s name was flashing right before her. With shaking hands, Yanmei swipes answer and she took her time to put the receiver onto her left ear.

“H-h-hell--o?”

Yanmei let out a single sob and slaps her own mouth shut before she starts wailing.

Jongdae sighs out heavily when he heard the woman she loves crying softly in the background because of him.

“Baby, I… I’m sorry. I love you.”

 

— — —

 

Soojin woke up really early to start preparing for all of Yanmei’s favorite food that she cooks. The maids insisted on helping her, but she refused, saying that her own personal touch is essential for the many meals. Only she can do it and only asked them to prepare the stuff and ingredients she will be needing.

She called Baekhyun and told him she will be spending the whole day in Hisako and Yanmei’s apartment, consoling her obviously devastated best friend and that he should just rest and enjoy his Sunday alone.

Of course, Baekhyun disapproves at first saying he should at least take her to their apartment.

Soojin said no need to worry because she will take her sisters along with her, with Soojung driving them. Baekhyun sighed in relief knowing that she has someone to go with and completely trust Soojung’s driving skills.

When the three sisters arrived at her two best friend’s apartment, Hisako was crying and howling as she keeps pounding on the door. They can hear Yanmei screaming in anger and breaking everything she owns inside her room.

After a while, Yanmei finally opened the door and exit to get a glass of water. Her face super swollen, clothes tattered and hair all sorts of crazy. She looks like she aged fifty years just overnight and Soojin cannot help but to start bawling her eyes out seeing one of her best friends in such a state.

After an hour or so of more crying, laugh-crying, and crying heavily some more, Soojung, Soojin and Hisako decided to clean up Yanmei’s bedroom while Sunmi sings to and cuddles Yanmei inside her warm sisterly embrace in the living room.

When afternoon came, Yanmei refused to eat any food and told them she just wanted to rest her tired body and sleep until she has to wake up for work tomorrow.

“Life goes on, girls. It’s not like he died or anything, right?”

Yanmei, despite all the shit that came to her, still able to butt out a joke that everybody found sad, making Soojin cry some more.

Yanmei convinced her friends to let her sleep and she promised not to do anything stupid. She still has a family that needs her, she’s not gonna waste herself away just for one man.

After she fell asleep, with nothing more to do, Soojin decided to just go home early so that Sunmi can get her rest as well. Soojin, after leaving her mother to tuck Sunmi to bed, slips into the guest bedroom where her father’s still unconscious body rests with all the cords and wires connected to monitor his health.

Slowly opening up the door, Soojin was surprised to see three people standing before her father’s sleeping form.

She recognized the two as Mia and Baekhyun and another person in an all-black attire looking at Mr. Lee.

“Mia… Baekhyun?”

Soojin calls out softly, the three look behind them and she swears her breath was taken away from her lungs.

“S-S-Seung… Seungmin Oppa?!?!?!”


	17. Lies and Betrayal

“Soo-Soojinnie…”

“What… What are you doing here? I-I thought…”

Baekhyun was fast on his feet to grab and embrace Soojin into his arms, but she swatted him off immediately and gave him a stern look that made him shiver slightly. It was the first time he has seen her so… Angry. Their jabs and derisions from the past were different. Soojin hasn’t looked this furious before. She was obviously stifling to prevent herself from going off, it was apparent with the way her hands were shaking and nose flaring.

“Soojinnie…”

Baekhyun whimpers.

“W-wha-what is… What is h-happening?”

Soojin started shaking, looking in between the three people in front of her.

“You…” Her feet then begun walking towards her older brother. “What are you doing here?”

Tears then pour from her eyes.

“Are you finally back? Because Father is dying? You can finally take over the fucking company because your enemy is finally going to die, huh?”

Soojin pushed and punched on his brother’s chest but Seungmin was firm on his feet, just taking what his distraught sister is throwing at him.

“Did you know I suffered more now that I’m here than the last ten years of my life? DID YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW BETRAYED I FELT THAT I’M SUDDENLY BEING GIVEN A RESPONSIBILITY I NEVER ASKED FOR JUST BECAUSE YOU CHOOSE TO RUNAWAY FROM IT?!”

Soojin was hysterical. She doesn’t care if she’s hurting her brother or herself, she doesn’t care who hears. All her pent-up frustrations are finally being set off. From how she feels she’s being betrayed by his own brother, the person who she thought was on her side. From all the shit she has to go through and still going through until now. The thought of losing his father, who even though wasn’t as nice to her as he used to be, he was still his father, the person who brought her into this world. Least to say that she is still thankful to him for being alive.

“Soojin, stop…”

“Shut up, Baekhyun!”

She cranes her neck back to look at Baekhyun. The anger is very apparent in her eyes, burning with passion.

“Are you in on this too, huh? What about you Mia?”

It was Mia’s turn to take her blow from Soojin.

“Are you part of this too?”

Soojin didn’t even give Mia a chance and begin attacking her brother again. Shaking, punching, hurting him in any way she can. Soojin was always against violence but her mind is so clouded with anger and despair, she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care that her actions are contradicting to what she firmly believes. It’s like she is being possessed by a scorned and forlorned ghost looking for revenge.

“Why are you all doing this to me—”

“Soojin, enough!”

Seungmin finally snapped, grabs both her wrist to stop her feat. Causing Soojin to wail in pain from the force he executed.

“Seungmin-ah, stop! You’re hurting Soojin!!!”

Mia snatched Soojin away from Seungmin, sitting her on a chair near her father’s bed.

“S-Seungmin-ah? Mia… D-Do you have something to tell me?”

“I- Sooj… Soojin-ssi—”

“Soojin-ssi?” Soojin huffs out a single humorless laugh. “You can stop pretending now, Mia. You’re clearly  behind all this along with those two!”

Soojin seethed while pointing at Baekhyun and Seungmin. Baekhyun’s head was bowed really low as his whole body trembles. He was obviously as affected as Soojin was.

Soojin’s heart sunk for a fraction of time, worried if her Baekhyun was okay but she shook her head, setting aside her feelings towards him for now.

“What’s your motive, Mia? I don’t even know you right now. I don’t know where you came from and who you are in my life. Is it for money? Was I not paying you enough? Was my father not paying you enough?!”

Mia started shaking, eyes brimming with tears as she went down on her knees, weak from the words Soojin let out. She couldn’t believe the words that’s spilling out of Soojin’s mouth, the sweet and always respectful Soojin was immediately gone the moment she saw her brother again. She thought everything will fall into place, but apparently not.

“DON’T FUCKING TALK TO MIA LIKE THAT!!!”

“Hyung!”

Baekhyun held off Seungmin from advancing onto them. Mia now is a weeping mess in front of Soojin who was still jittering with anger, eyes crazy wide as she stares down at her personal assistant who she treated like a confidant, a sister even.

“Why not, Oppa? I don’t know who she was before all of this. How am I not to judge her when she’s suddenly in on this shit?”

Soojin snaps her attention back to Mia, who was now looking up at her with such sorrow in her eyes.

“S-Soojin, I-I’m sorry, I—”

“Who are you exactly? Are you just one of the many people who also hates my father? Are you secretly smiling behind my back, behind my mother’s back because my father is in a coma?”

Soojin is making herself cry with her words, she gave all her trust to Mia but in the end, she was being betrayed by everyone.

“Soojin, no… I never wanted things to—”

“No, save it, Mia! I don’t wanna hear your lies!”

“Soojin-ah~”

Soojin, Baekhyun, Seungmin, and Mia all freeze into their positions.

“Soo… Soojin-ah!~”

There it was again, that weak and throaty voice. All of them snaps their neck in the direction of the bed, where President Seungho was.

Soojin’s father’s eyes are slowly fluttering open, hand shaking as he reaches up to nothing.

“ABEOJI!”

“APPA!!!”

Both Soojin and Seungmin ran towards the bed, towards their clearly already conscious father.

“Mia, call Doctor Hyerin… Now!”

Seungmin instructed.

“I-I-I… Y-yeah…”

Mia was shaking her head to clear her mind as she stood and grabbed her phone on the desk to call President Seungho’s doctor.

 

**~  ~ ~  ~ ~**

 

Everyone in the household, except Soojung and Sunmi, was woken up by the commotion. Soojin’s mother almost fainted when she saw that Seungmin was back. Thankfully Doctor Hyerin went with her complete entourage and Soojin’s mother was taken care of by two of Doctor Hyerin’s apprentices.

Doctor Hyerin said that President Seungho’s consciousness was expected, but it surprisingly happened a lot faster than they thought it would. The old man’s habit of daily exercise probably helped with his faster recovery. Hopely he would go back to his normal activities in a month’s time.

“Seungmin-ah, my son. Please tell me you’re staying. Please don’t leave us, not right now. Not when we need you here, more than ever.”

Soojin heard her mother cry the moment she got back inside the house after sending Doctor Hyerin and her team on their way out with Baekhyun in tow. Soojin immediately ran to her mother and wrapped her around in a protective embrace. She wasn’t sure why she did that, not that his brother will hurt their own mother.

“Mother, we don’t need him. He clearly doesn’t need us, not after he went away. He just got back because he thought Father was dying. Surprise, surprise Oppa, Father is still alive.”

“Soojin-ah, what’s wrong with you?”

Baekhyun protested and was about to confront Soojin, but Seungmin halted and blocked him with his hand.

“Am I not correct? How about you, Baekhyun? What’s your motive, really? isn’t your family the most powerful in this country? What could you possibly want from us, your father is even best friends with mine for fuck's sake!!! Does he know you’re helping his friend’s son get rid of his own father?”

The sobs of Soojin’s mother is getting heavier as she hears the words that are exiting her own daughter’s lips.

“Soojin, I think you’re getting the wrong idea here…”

Seungmin finally interjects.

“Oh yeah? Please explain to me why I am being dragged into this mess all of a sudden. You ran away from your responsibilities, for what, Oppa? For a mere house helper? You know I’m the next in line as the heir to this…”

Soojin paused to heave a shaky breath, voice wavering with emotions.

“... Life that I never asked for! You know what I’ve been through from the very hands of our own parents, Oppa.”

Soojin’s furious expression softened when she felt her mother’s touch her face.

“I am very sorry, my love.”

Her mother cried some more, guilt and shame obvious on her face. Soojin’s lips quivered with the pang in her heart, but she kept her emotions intact as to not seem weak in front of all the people who she currently can’t trust anymore. Not with everything happening right in front of her very eyes.

“Mother, it’s fine. I’ve already forgiven you and Dad.”

She whispered to her mother and the older woman continue to weep in her arms. She expected to celebrate when her husband finally awoke, not this. Not all this drama and crying.

“I-I am so sorry to interrupt Madam, Young Miss, and Young Masters. But President Lee is asking for Madam Lee and Young Miss Soojin.”

A maid suddenly butts in, head hangs low as she intercepts the drama…

“Go and be with your father, Soojinnie. He can’t see me crying like this, I’ll keep up with you in a few minutes.”

Without another word or hesitations, Soojin went on her way to see her father, facing straight forward not even looking at anyone. Especially not Baekhyun. She couldn’t believe she fell right into the enemy’s trap. And she even dragged her friends, especially Yanmei, into this shithole with her. Now Yanmei was the first one to be played, used, and discarded like a useless piece of trash by Baekhyun and Seungmin’s allies.  Hisako was right from the start, they shouldn’t have let their guards down. Now her life is slowly falling apart.

But she was being positive as she walks slowly and primly towards her father’s room. She was being optimistic by everything because her father is finally awake. She still got his back... Or will he kick her out again now that Seungmin is back? Fuck, she hopes it’s the former. She wouldn’t know what to do or how to feel if she’d be tossed like garbage for the second time. Not again, she will fight for her rights this time.

Slowly, as she reached the door of her father’s room, she knocked on it gently and not even a few seconds the door ajars and one of the personal nurse’s head pops out. When he saw her, he immediately opens the entry widely. Soojin sees another male nurse attending to her father. When the old man saw Soojin making her way towards him, he told the nurse off to give them some privacy.

“Leave us alone.”

The gruffness of her father’s voice was evident, probably from weeks of not talking caused this.

“Mother will join us in a few minutes. She is just resting for a little bit more.”

Soojin explains and President Seungho nods his head once. When the two nurses finally left, the old man reaches for Soojin’s hand and she immediately closed the distance and met her father’s halfway.

“How do you feel, Dad? Do you want me to do anything for you? Are you feeling comfortable? Please tell me if you—”

“Soojin…”

The same croaky voice interrupts her mid-sentence, making her stop abruptly, blinking her eyes in surprise.

“Father.”

“Are you preparing for the wedding? Did you and Baekhyun already picked the date?”

The old man smiled for the first in forever as he rubs his daughter’s hand with his rough and wrinkly ones. All the emotions Soojin was keeping deep inside of her is threatening to spill as she looks at how unbothered he is of his own situation. He was smiling even though not even two hours ago he just woke up from almost two months of being in a coma.

Soojin looks up at the ceiling as her whole face shakes with emotions. The last straw of her resistance was severed when her father tightened his grip on her. It was not the kind of tight that hurts, but it was the kind that tells a person that they love them.

Soojin started weeping and sobbing as she buries and rubbed her face into her father’s hand. The old man let her cry out her frustrations, he knew she has been holding it in not only since he fell into a coma, but ever since the last eleven years of his daughter’s life.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry Dad. I… I’m just really, really happy you’re awake now.”

“Did you separate with Baekhyun while I was resting?”

President Seungho joked, but Soojin wasn’t laughing.

“Dad, I was busy worrying about you and running the company. I barely have time to get rid of him. Even if I did, he was too clingy.”

She smiled and jokes back while tears are still running down her face. The old man laughs and it was like music to her ears.

“Dad…”

Soojin speaks again after the both of them fell into a comfortable silence.

“Mmm?”

“Why Baekhyun?”

He doesn’t have to ask for a context. He understands the heavy meaning behind his daughter’s question.

“Aside from the fact that Chairman Byun is your closest friend, why him? And why me? You could’ve set Soojung up with him. I was far away from home…”

President Seungho shakily points at the glass of water on his bedside table. Soojin immediately gave her father a sip of water and waits patiently for the answer to her question. The old man clears his throat before responding to her query.

“Because I trust both you and Baekhyun…”

He trails off.

“Soojinnie… I know your brother is back. I saw him. And I know you’re worried. But I promise you, nothing will change. Absolutely nothing.”

Soojin wanted to spill the beans about the truth to his father already, but the fact that he just recovered stops her from doing so. She wouldn’t want his weakened heart to relapse, not now that he’s slowly making progress with his health.

Saved by the bell, the door opens and her mother appears with a stoic-faced Seungmin behind her. At that moment, she reminds Seungmin of their father. How stoic and detached they appear despite any situation they are faced with. And it scares her how similar they are. Or was ‘were’ the right term to use here? She doesn’t know. But for now, whatever her father’s decision will be, she will comply with it and play her cards right.

If their Father wants to continue with the original plan of marrying her off into the Byun’s, then so be it. She’ll just have to trust her father’s words that ‘nothing will change. Absolutely nothing’.

“You can leave if you want, Soojinnie. I know you’re tired.”

And so she left, not a word spoken to her brother. Not even trying to pretend in front of their father. She has no more energy for it. All she wanted to do tonight is rest her tired mind and her broken heart on her bed and think about what happened tonight again tomorrow for when she awakes.

Both Mia and Baekhyun was gone when she walked back into the grand living area where thirty minutes ago they were arguing. They probably left with smug painted on their faces, happy knowing that Soojin knew of their dirty plans yet she’s not acting upon it.

Tomorrow when she awakes, she will meet with her friends and they will make plans. Make plans on how to prove to every single one, of her brother’s schemes.

But tonight, she walks back to her room, where her warm bed and her cozy duvet is waiting for her return. Tonight she will sleep with the fact that she was betrayed by her brother. And was deceived by the only man she ever loved.

As she pushes her bedroom door open, she was surprised to see the lights turned on. ‘I probably forgot to turn it off this morning,” she thought to herself. Locking the door, she made her way further into her room. She stopped on her tracks when she saw Baekhyun sitting on her bed, waiting.

“W-what are you doing here?”

She stumbles a little bit, clutching the edge of her shirt.

“Waiting for you, what else would I be doing here?”

“Get out, Baekhyun. Get out of my room.”

“No.”

Baekhyun removes his shoes and socks, setting them aside in one corner before crawling up Soojin’s bed some more. Planting himself firmly in place.

“I… Baekhyun, I have no more energy to argue with you.”

“Me neither.”

“Then why the fuck are you here?”

Baekhyun stood and made a mad stride towards her, grabbing both her wrist in the palm of his hands.

“What happened to you? I don’t… Soojin, you were different this morning. I don’t get it.”

“If you see your fiancé and secretary casually talking to her runaway brother like nothing occurred. If that happens to you then come back to me. Did you expect me to gladly receive Seungmin Oppa with open arms and a ‘Welcome back home.’ sign hanging above my head?”

Soojin didn’t fuss and fight with Baekhyun. How could she when she still loves him despite the lies and betrayal she faced in a single night.

“Baekhyun, please… Just let me be. I’m tired.”

Baekhyun’s grip on Soojin loosens. Sighing, he let her go completely. Soojin was a little disappointed that Baekhyun didn’t continue arguing, if he really was sincere, he would fight and prove her wrong. Him giving in so easily convinces her that he connived with her brother.

“Fine. Do whatever you want.”

Quickly grabbing his shoes, Baekhyun made a beeline for the door, slamming it shut on his way out.

As she was about to lay in bed, her phone starts ringing. Soojin hurriedly answers without looking at the receiver.

“I told you not to trust Byun Baekhyun.”

The same heavily filtered robotic voice from months ago woke her senses up.

“Who are you? And why are you calling me again?!”

“You’ll hear from me again next time, Soojin-ssi. For now, rest your tired body, you’ll be needing it.”

The person on the other line let out a shrill laugh before abruptly ending the call with a single click.


	18. Jongdae's Wedding

Saying that Soojin and Baekhyun went back to the way they were, in the beginning, was a euphemism. Oh no, it is much worse than that.

Before, they would pretend to be polite and affable when in front of the elders or other people and would fight like children when alone with each other or close friends.

Now…

Now is much, much worse than that.

When Soojin would try and discuss something with Baekhyun in private, he would just completely ignore her. Not even one word spoken to her, even if he needed to say something. Even if he was itching to tell her how much he loves her. Even if he was dying to feel her skin on his. Even if he’s desperate to kiss her lips again. Baekhyun would swat her away, albeit gently when she tries to make physical contact with him.

There are times when he would want to break his façade, to just drop his act and go straight into her arms again. But Baekhyun would tell himself to be strong, to help Soojin realize that he is not the enemy right now. He wasn’t the enemy, to begin with. No one is an enemy to her or to anyone. But Soojin wouldn’t give any of them the opportunity to explain the real situation.

So Baekhyun opted to give Soojin a taste of her own medicine, and hopefully, it would make her realize things she hasn’t yet.

He hopes she gets to grasp things soon before their wedding. He wouldn’t wanna marry Soojin with her having too much hatred and rancor in her heart.

“As you all can see…”

President Lee pauses to clear his throat.

“My son, Seungmin, Vice President and the initial successor of the company is back.”

Thirty of the Board of Directors and Main Investors of the company all whisper among themselves as they look at Seungmin’s direction and wait for the President to continue.

“You all knew of what is happening to the company and everyone involved in it, correct?”

Everyone agrees, some just shook their heads, yes and some are more vocal.

“You all knew, even if it was a shame to me and my family, that Vice President Lee Seungmin ran away from his responsibilities in the middle of the process of his take over.”

The throng of businessmen agrees once again.

“You all worried of the company’s future when Seungmin strayed. And then I introduced the second heir and not a lot of you knew about her, my eldest daughter, Soojin...”

President Lee took Soojin’s cold hand from the table where it was resting and held it tight to acknowledge her.

“A number of you were skeptical about an exiled daughter. But in less than half a year, Soojin has proven not only to me but also to everyone that she can handle anything and everything that is thrown at her regarding our company.”

Everyone nods their heads in unison.

“Soojin and I earned everyone’s support, then, and now I hope all of you can accept my decision to still give the company’s future to my daughter, Lee Soojin and for Lee Seungmin to remain to his Vice President position…”

The function room full of executives suddenly uproared with mixed feelings and opinions. Almost everyone was arguing with each other, questioning the old man’s decision. Some are asking if he’s already in his right mind from being in a coma for two months.

“President Lee, excuse me, but it’s obvious that a lot of us would still like it if Vice President Seungmin is to take over the company.”

Mister Jung, one of the board members speaks out amidst the middle of everyone’s noise.

Soojin heard his father took a heavy sigh from beside her, shaking his head of what a mess everything is. This is not what the old man was expecting to happen. He anticipated for the people around him, his very loyal peers to just comply with every decision he takes, just like how they always do.

“I agree with Mr. Jung, President Lee. We know how hardworking and dedicated Soojin-ssi is, but we cannot deny the credentials Vice President Seungmin has. He has been with us ever since he was young. I’m sure Chairman Byun will agree to most of us…”

Another person chisels in.

“But let’s not forget that Vice President Seungmin did run away from his duties last year. Is that how you want your future leader to be?”

A certain Mister Min counters and a number of businessmen exclaims their alliance to President Lee and Soojin right after.

“Yeah, what if it happens again when he gets burned out suddenly?”

One more executive spoke.

“I agree with Mister Min…”

Seungmin suddenly speaks up and every mouth that was speaking inside the room went mute. Everyone was looking at him like he was talking nonsense.

“Vice President Seungmin…”

One of Seungmin’s supporters was shocked by what the younger man let out.

“I concede the position of Lee Transport’s heir to my younger sister, Lee Soojin. I have no intentions, whatsoever, to take over the CEO position of Lee Transport Group. I don’t feel like I deserve the title as I am a coward...”

Seungmin trails off, standing from his seat to walk towards the anterior of the small stage and continues his sentence.

“I apologize to everyone who believed in me and to everyone who works hard for this company to prosper. I’m truly sorry, I failed all of you.”

And to that, Seungmin bowed himself on his waist in a ninety-degree angle before lowering himself to his knees right in front of everyone. Causing yet another uproar of arguments from every business moguls in the room.

Soojin couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she wanted to run to his brother’s side and comfort him in pity. But she couldn’t let anyone see any sign of weakness from her. Especially not her brother because if she did, he will win. She couldn’t let him win. She has to protect her father and their company from Seungmin’s hands.

President Lee couldn’t take to watch the setting in front of him anymore, so with the help of his bodyguards, he stood up from his chair and fled the scene with his entourage following behind him.

**~  ~  ~  ~  ~**

“Are you sure you’re not going to Jo—…”

Hisako stopped herself from mentioning Jongdae’s name and convincing Yanmei to go to his wedding. She and Soojin have been careful not to mention his name in Yanmei’s presence ever since they all found out that he’s marrying another woman.

Yanmei has been thriving with work and with life in general. She has made herself busy so as to not fall into another deep ocean of depressive episode she has been having since her teenage years. She covers it up pretty well with having a smart mouth and a goofy exterior.

She needs to forget about him immediately, she has no time to dwell on the not-so-distant past, she has her sister to worry about.

“Hisako!”

Soojin reprimands, glaring at Hisako for almost speaking of his name. Yanmei giggles a bit as she helped Hisako zip her dress up for her ex’s wedding. She chose not to come obviously she’s still hurt even though it has been four months since the wedding announcement already.

“It’s fine, Sooj. I’m fine… I think.”

Yanmei smiles, although her smile didn’t reach her eyes, she still smiled as if everything was okay as if everything was just peachy.

“I’m sorry.”

The grimace Hisako showed made Yanmei hug her friend tightly.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, it’s not you who hurt and betrayed me.”

“Do you want me to stay here with you?”

Hisako offered.

“Don’t you dare, Hisa! You know I can’t be alone with those people around me. If you leave me, then I have no one!”

The thing was aside from not wanting to leave Yanmei alone on a day like this, Hisako wasn’t exactly being honest with her friends. She wasn’t honest about the things that have been happening between her and Chanyeol. She was sure Chanyeol will be at Jongdae’s wedding and she wasn’t sure if she’s ready to see him again. It has been three weeks since he last called, the longest time she hasn’t seen him. Hisako wasn’t sure if he’s still alive or what, nobody mentions him to her. Definitely no text messages from him, not even an SNS update.

“I’ll be fine, Hisa. You have to look for Sooj, she will be by the enemy’s side. She needs you there.”

**~  ~  ~  ~  ~**

“Wait, where’s Mei-mei?”

Sehun blurted out of the blue, as they all wait for the ceremony to start. Their group (sans Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Seungmin) were huddled in one corner of the hotel garden while a lot of the older generations were scattered to socialize.

“Are you fucking serious, Oh Sehun?”

Soojung snapped at Sehun suddenly. Jongin tried grabbing onto his girlfriend’s wrist to appease her, but she swatted him away ready to square up.

Sunmi can only hear and feel the quickly tense aura, pouts. She held onto Soojin tightly as if bemoaning to her like a little girl that’s being teased by her playmates. Soojin immediately calms her by patting her by the head gently as to not ruin her hairstyle.

“Sehun…”

Soojin gave her cousin a knowing look and he acknowledges his honest mistake by slightly biting his lower lip in between his teeth.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I forgot.”

Sehun frowns and gave everyone a sad apologetic smile.

Hisako has just closed her slacked jaw when it fell ajar again when she sees Baekhyun and… CHANYEOL! emerging from the garden entrance. ‘Holy hell,’ she thought. Here he is. ‘Goddamnit, I should’ve stayed home with Yanmei!’ more unspoken words played in Hisako’s head.

‘He looks fine, goddamnit. Maybe he reconciled with his mom and stopped drinking…’

“What?”

Yixing whispers.

“Wait, what? Huh?”

“You said something under your breath just now, Hisako-ssi.”

“Did I? I was just uhm... Reciting! Yeah, reciting lyrics I heard on the radio on the way here.”

Hisako lied and Yixing seems to buy what she said when he nods his head to accept her explanation. Thank God! She better be careful next time not to think out loud what she has in mind, next time it wouldn’t be just Yixing who might hear it.

As Hisako looked up again, Chanyeol was now only a few meters away from her with only their friends that act as barricades between them, staring right at her form. From the tip of her shoes to her flowy champagne dress and up to her face. Chanyeol was eyeing her as if criticizing an artwork in a museum.

She wanted to move or to moan out in frustration or even to smack him square in the face, just do something so he can stop his scrutinizing games. She hated being stared at, Chanyeol knows it but he’s doing exactly that and it’s pissing her off slightly.

Slightly, only slightly because she also missed how he looks at her. It’s almost half a year now since they started their little charade and the more she spends a night with a drunk Chanyeol, the more she forgets about the stress her work gives her.

Chanyeol is like a drug and she’s honestly addicted to him. She knows it’s going to be a problem sooner or later, but she’s not doing anything to stop it. How can she stop when Chanyeol helps her weed out the negatives in her work life. Albeit Chanyeol is also toxic, her anxiety at work is much, much uglier. And she’d rather be used by him than be worn to death at work.

“What do you mean both Jongdae and Seulgi are missing?!?!?!”

What seemed to be Jongdae’s Mother’s shrill voice was heard, conversations from guests all around the Byun Hotel garden suddenly stopped with only the soft music filling the void.

And then a commotion erupts when Seulgi’s Mother fainted.

“Shit!”

Every single man in your group suddenly pulls out their phones from their suit pockets and starts looking up contacts on their phones.

“I’m calling Jongdae!”

Baekhyun declares.

“Hello, find Jongdae… Now!”

Minseok commanded someone on the other line, his face contorts with both worry and disappointment.

“I’m gonna try and track his phone.”

Jongin starts tapping on his phone with the same expression as Minseok, albeit much softer than the older one.

“Me too,”

Sehun bellowed.

“I’ll try and call Seulgi.”

Soojung announces, being friends with the bride.

“Wh–what’s happening?”

Sunmi starts frowning as she shakes Yixing’s arm. Yixing then puts his phone back into his pocket and attended to Sunmi instead.

“Both the bride and the groom are missing, Mimi. They’re all finding them. Do you wanna sit down for now?”

Sunmi then just nods her head sheepishly as a reply.

“Okay, I’ll get a chair. Wait here.”

“No, take me with you. I just… I just feel anxious right now, let’s go to a much quieter place, please?”

Tears start to well on the side of Sunmi’s eyes and Soojin silently bobs her head to give Yixing a go signal. He doesn’t really have to, but Yixing seeks for Soojin’s approval since she started being in Sunmi’s life again.

“Ask Yixing to look for me or Soojung when you need us, okay?”

Soojin gave Sunmi’s cheek a quick kiss before letting her go.

“I will, eonni.”

Sunmi tries smiling, but the stress of the situation is obvious in her face.

“Junmyeon-ah, where are you going!!!”

Minseok yelled.

“I need to do something!”

The only thing Junmyeon said before running out with his phone already stuck to his left ear.

**~  ~  ~  ~  ~**

There is nothing to do. She doesn’t have any pending work, her lesson plans for the next week were already done last night, she made sure she finishes her work on time so that she can have some leisure time during the weekends.

If she decides to turn the television on, she was sure the media will cover Jongdae’s wedding. She doesn’t wanna see or hear anything related to that.

The social media, on the other hand, is pretty stale, not much update from friends back home in America, everyone is just busy with life.

Ah, yes maybe a thirty-minute workout will tire her out and maybe she’ll have a few hours nap. And as she was about to reach for her laptop, her phone started ringing. Looking at the screen she was surprised to see her boss, Junmyeon, calling her. Why was he calling her, he should be at the wedding. Maybe he’s bored?

“Hello?”

She answers.

“Yanmei-ssi? Yanmei-ssi, where are you?”

Yanmei can tell Junmyeon sounded hasty as if he was running or something.

“I’m at home, Junmyeon-ssi. Why are you asking, is there a problem?”

“Yanmei-ssi, I think he’s—”

Yanmei’s attention was cut by the loud and rapid knocking on her apartment door. It’s probably the elderly neighbors again asking for assistance in their kitchen. Since the elderly couple neighbors found out she can make a mean pie, they always invite her in for some recipes and tips. Of course, Yanmei being a big softie when it comes to elderly folks, she complies to their requests.

“Excuse me Junmyeon-ssi, I think my neighbors are knocking.”

“Yanmei-ssi, that’s no—”

“Harabeoji, are you here fo—”

Yanmei’s welcoming smile for the elderly man who always knocks fell when it wasn’t the old man who was at the front door knocking.

“J–Jongdae… Jongdae what are you—”

Without another word, Jongdae wraps Yanmei in a tight and longing embrace. It has been more than six months since he last saw her and he can’t believe that it has to be this way.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you and I miss you so much, baby.”

Jongdae couldn’t help but weep as he locks and squeezes on to Yanmei, the only woman he truly ever loves. If he wanted to marry someone, it has to be Yanmei.

Yanmei, on the other hand, was dumbfounded and shell-shocked, she couldn’t move not only because Jongdae was hogging on her, but also the fact that he’s right here, at this moment with her. Is this a dream, was she hallucinating just now?

“Runaway with me, Mei-mei. Let’s get away from here, let’s be happy in a place where nobody knows us, where nobody can take you away from me. Please, I don’t want to marry her. I don’t even know who she was before meeting her months ago. Baby, please believe in me, I love you.”

Jongdae babbles on when he pulled away from the hug. His words aren’t even registering to her, all she hears is the rushing of her blood in her ears and her heart that’s been beating ten to the dozen.

“Do you hear me, baby? We have to go. We need to go!”

“J–Jongdae… I…”

Yanmei sees a broken man in front of her. His cheeks and under eyes are hollow, the makeup on his face doesn’t even cover the stress he has been going through for the last few months. He is significantly thinner than the last time she has seen him and his skin is dull, definitely different from the healthy and youthful glow Jongdae always seem to carry with him.

“Let’s go to your family, we will be with them. You said that you just want to be with them, right? Then let’s go! I will give myself to you completely, I will dedicate my life into helping you raise your sister. Just please, Yanmei, please…”

Jongdae broke down and continue crying when Junmyeon suddenly arrives to witness his friend’s downpour of emotions. He let him weep for a few moments before he spoke.

“Jongdae-yah,”

Both Yanmei and Jongdae look up to see Junmyeon standing by the open door. His face sullen, eyes full of pity for both people who are experiencing the exchange.

“Hyung! Hyung, please tell Yanmei how much I do not want this?”

The younger begs.

“Jongdae, you have to go back.”

Junmyeon sighs as he gently approaches the two of them.

“What, no! Hyung, help us, please. We need to go. I can’t be married to that woman!”

“You want to run away? Do you think that will solve all your problems? You think you can outsmart your father like that?”

Junmyeon’s face suddenly changed. From the composed and gentle look on his eyes that Yanmei is used to seeing all the time, to the dead set stern and stony expression he has now.

“Hyung, I—”

“And so what if you did get away, do you think you can just run and hide forever? You know damn well we were born into this. There is no escape, Jongdae.”

Junmyeon maintained, tone full of inclination as he speaks. He is determined to convince both parties to think deep and ahead on how their decisions will affect their future.

“Yanmei-ssi, you told me about your plans in the future, right? Are you really willing to risk it all for Jongdae?”

Junmyeon paused to take a short breath, eyes softening as he sees the tears are starting to well up on the side of Yanmei’s eyes.

“Yanmei-ssi, you’re almost there. You’re halfway being able to bring your sister to live with you here. You said your sister’s first before anything else, am I wrong?”

“I… Junmyeon-ssi, I…”

Slowly, Yanmei starts to peel Jongdae’s limbs around her. With him noticing it, Jongdae then tightens his grip, pulling her behind him as if to protect her from an incoming danger.

“Hyung, what are you doing? Are you really taking my father’s side right now? Why are you saying those things to Mei-mei?”

“I am on nobody’s side. If you want to make things right for you, Jongdae, go back there and tell your father you’re not taking his shit this time!”

Jongdae was surprised to watch his older friend be out of character. Junmyeon never lost his composure like this.

And before any of them can react any further, about six men in black suits, who he recognized as his bodyguards, suddenly barge in. They grabbed and peeled him away from Yanmei who was weirdly quiet and stoic as he fusses and screams for the men to let go.

The last thing he saw before he was dragged away from Yanmei’s apartment was Junmyeon going in to hug his girlfriend…

**~  ~  ~  ~  ~**

“What’s up?”

Junmyeon asks as he sees Yixing walking back from outside of the empty bar. Sehun rented the whole place so that they can drink privately to themselves. And if Yanmei so chooses to yell as she drains the whole establishment dry of alcohol, she can without bothering other customers.

And she does exactly that. Every time they all empty a bottle of the bar’s most expensive vodka, Yanmei smashes it on a wall nearby as she screams profanity in three different languages she knows.

“I just got off the phone with Seungmin Hyung, he said they closed down Octagon for themselves. Jongdae drinks, smashing bottles and dances like a crazy person while Chanyeol plays the DJ booth.”

Yixing answers in one breath as he sat back down on their table and took a sip of his coconut water. Yixing’s tolerance with alcohol is very low and besides, he’s hanging out with Sunmi again tomorrow so he chooses not to drink a drop of alcohol.

“Damn,”

Sehun hisses when he heard what Jongdae was doing.

“I heard Seulgi-ssi was halfway to Paris when they found her. Jongdae was lucky, they wouldn’t stop the wedding if they got to her first.”

Yixing recalled.

Junmyeon took a shot of vodka and sigh as he watches Yanmei sob, laugh all of a sudden and then sob again as she down her eighth and ninth shot at the same time.

“I mean, what the fuck right? I wasn’t planning on doing anythi—”

She paused to let out a silent burp as the alcohol traces down her throat.

“–anything with him anyway… But… But the dick good, I guess.”

“Hm-huh…”

An equally tipsy Soojin hummed as a response.

“I mean his dick ain’t the biggest I’ve seen, but he…”

Yanmei paused again to let out an obnoxious giggle.

“But he got a lil' girth and knows how to use it, you know?”

Hisako snorted and spilled the shot she was about to take.

“Why is this so funny, Hyung?”

Sehun elbows Yixing as he laughs at what the three girls are doing.

“Damnit, Sehun! Shut up.”

Yixing slaps his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing with what Yanmei said. Junmyeon, however, was silent, not much reaction from him. Not even when Yanmei smashes another bottle. One of the bartenders is on standby to sweep off the broken glass so that nobody will get hurt.

Yanmei finally lost control of her limbs after another hour and it was the perfect opportunity for Junmyeon to snatch the half-empty bottle from her hands. Soojin decided to sleep over the girl’s apartment so that they can get brunch when they wake up the next day.

Hisako, however, said that she would meet her coworker tonight to get an important flash drive for work on Monday. Sehun volunteered to go with her, but she insisted that she will have second-rounds with the said coworker. Since Hisako only had a few shots, they let her go on her own way.

#  **~  ~  ~  ~  ~**

“It’s ₩2,000, sonnim.” _[sohn-nim; customer]_

The cashier attendant mumbled so disinterestedly as if his life has been sucked out of him because of how bored he is at his job. It’s in the middle of midnight and not much people are around in this area, Hisako can get why this man is so inattentive and spiritless.

“Here’s a fifty G, you can keep the change.”

Hisako smiled at him and his eyes almost bulged out when he saw the crisp ₩50,000 that she slids down on the counter and grabs the soju pack she bought.

“Wow! Thank you so much, sonnim!”

The dude immediately became full of life and keeps bowing at her as she made her way out of the convenience store. Reaching the benches in front of the store, Hisako quickly stabs the straw through the insert and hastily down the two hundred ml juice boxed soju. She didn’t feel the burn as it went down since she had a few shots of stronger vodka already.

Hisako grabs her phone from her jacket pocket and promptly tap on Chanyeol’s contacts. Not even three rings and he already picked up his phone.

“Hey,”

“Hey…”

Hisako paused for some dramatics.

“I’m–mm drunk, Chans. Can you pick me up?”

Chanyeol’s heavy breathing on the other side of the line halted, Hisako thought that the line got cut but since she hasn’t heard any beep, it means he’s still on. It took a while before he responded again. She heard a sigh on the other end and some movements indicating that he’s standing up from being laid or sat.

“Where are you?”

“I… I’m at a con-convenience store.”

Chanyeol groans with Hisako’s fuzzy response.

“You need to be specific, Hisa. There are tens of thousands of convenience stores in Seoul alone.”

Hisako pretended to giggle tipsily with Chanyeol’s frustrated reply. She heard the familiar noise his car makes whenever the door opens on the other line.

“It’s right across from Bar Sahm. Please hurry, it’s so cold.”

Even though Hisako was wearing her ( _Chanyeol’s, lel_ ) leather jacket, the seven-degree celsius October weather is still seeping through the thick material of the clothing. Her legs and feet are only covered with fleece leggings and boots. The alcohol hasn’t really helped, the cold is probably coming from her own heart.

“Wait for me inside the store. I’m hanging up.”

Just that, Chanyeol ended the call.

She smiled widely, this is it, her revenge. How many a times has Chanyeol called her to pick him up? It’s about time she does it to him too. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

Let’s see how it feels to take care and be taken advantage of by a ‘friend’.

She didn’t even move from where she sat, right outside of the store. Contradicting of what Chanyeol instructed her to do.

A drunk Chanyeol is obedient to her. He listens well when she tells him to stay where he is and find a corner where he won’t be in any trouble, he does exactly it.

A drunk Hisako, however, is a polar opposite. She dismisses any form of a command from him.

“Didn’t I say you wait inside?”

Her slowly drifting mind suddenly roused when she hears his deep voice. She opened her half-lidded eyes to see Chanyeol wearing the same leather jacket she’s wearing, with pajama pants and slip-ons with socks.

“What the fuck are you wearing, Chanyeol?”

Hisako laughs, still comfortably leaning on the bench. He looked at his own clothes and then noticed she's wearing his jacket.

“I bought the same jacket because you stole mine.”

“I didn’t steal it, you left it at my house.”

She flashed him a matter-of-fact, shit-eating grin and Chanyeol puff a single breath in frustration.

“Whatever, let’s just go.”

He reaches out his right hand for her to take, but she completely slaps it away from her view and stood up on her own. However, she didn’t realize that the alcohol was finally kicking in when her vision spins. She wobbled like a child who’s only starting to learn how to walk and Chanyeol immediately came to her aid.

“Hey, careful!”

He caught her by the waist and held her right up again.

“Weren’t you with Junmyeon Hyung and the rest? Where are they? Why did they leave you?”

Chanyeol’s many questions, as they make their way to his car, are slightly pissing her off already.

“I met a friend after and we had second rounds. Mei and Sooj were so drunk and I wasn’t.”

She lied about having a second round with a friend.

“And now you’re drunk.”

“And now I’m drunk.”

Hisako agrees and beams at Chanyeol, he reciprocates her with a slight smile and carefully assists her inside his car.

“Where to?”

Chanyeol asks as he sat on the driver’s seat and closes his door. Hisako was having trouble with the passenger side seatbelt and she curses under her breath when she can’t pull out the stupid thing.

“Here, I’ll do it for you.”

Hisako stopped fussing with the damn seatbelt and let him do it for her. Slowly, Chanyeol leans in on her to reach for the belt, making sure to touch her arm in the process.

After the buckle clicks, he remained to his spot right at Hisako’s face and she immediately felt her insides burn. ‘It’s probably the alcohol or the heated seats, it’s nothing, Hisako. It’s nothing.’ she thinks to herself.

“Hisa…”

His breath blew gently to her face, she resists the urge to close her eyes and inhale him into her system. So she let out a small hum in return.

“Where to?”

Chanyeol questions again as he sat back properly to his seat, buckling his own safety belt and braces both hands to the wheel.

Hisako’s heart drops to her stomach when what she expected didn’t happen.

What, was she expecting him to kiss her? ‘Gosh, Hisako you’re so fucking dumb!’ She mentally kicks herself in the face.

“I don’t know, Chanyeol. Take me anywhere just not my apartment. Soojin’s there and I don’t want to wake her up.”

Hisako lets out a heavy sigh as she responded robotically.

At this point, she wouldn’t care if Chanyeol dumps her in a ditch somewhere in the outskirts of Seoul or even if he kicked her all the way to Pyongyang. She’d rather that to happen than be caught dead waiting for something he probably would never do, at least while he’s hella sober himself.

#  **~  ~  ~  ~  ~**

“Hey,”

Chanyeol whispers as he gingerly caresses his thumb on Hisako’s cheeks. She can feel the hardened pads of the rest of his fingers that cups her jaw and the side of her neck, she always liked it whenever she feels his guitar-callused fingertips on her skin.

“Hey, we’re here.”

Chanyeol declares in another whisper, letting go of her face. His hand then fell to her side to remove her seatbelt.

“W–what? Where are we?”

Hisako yawns and arches her back in a stretch when she felt the restraint of the safety belt release. Her vision is still uncoordinated when she looks around. It looks like a garage that can house four cars but it only has one more car other than the one they are currently in. The black sports car looks shiny and pristine just sitting there next to the car they’re occupying.

"My house.”

Was his only response before he opened his door to get off the vehicle. Chanyeol’s house? Hisako has never been here before. Is this a dream?

Hisako finally decided to get off after a few moments of checking if this is a reality, pinching herself hurts so this is probably real.

Chanyeol motions for her to follow him and she silently chase after him through a narrow door on the side. When she entered, she was met with an enclosed area where there’s one door in front and another door to the left. Chanyeol fumbles and types on a digital look on the door that was right in front of them and it opened up after he successfully typed the right combinations in one go.

“Come,”

Chanyeol offered his hand again for her to take and this time Hisako didn’t hesitate to hold on to him. Hand-in-hand they entered his house and she was surprised to see how minimalistic it looks. Everything is different shades of black, white, and grey. Save some other colors from wooden pieces of furniture and potted plants tastefully decorated all around the living area.

The whole place is clean and huge and has no barriers anywhere, except for the stairs, divided by a clear glass wall that leads to what she guessed was the second floor. A huge wooden table is placed in the middle of the living and kitchen area, with a number of light grey chairs neatly placed around it.

Basically a dream bachelor pad of any man that can’t afford one.

“This is my home.”

Chanyeol casually spoke, tugging on Hisako’s hand to get her attention.

“Very, uhm different… It doesn’t look like you.”

His forehead creased and brows furrowed with what she said.

“What do you mean by that?”

He squeezed her hand in his to pry for an immediate answer.

“Your place looks immaculate, but...”

Hisako paused as she looks around again, noticing one wall of just different sized shelves decorated with pictures, books, porcelain figurines of random animals, and some old and new records in one side. A record player right in front of the collection.

“... But?”

Chanyeol pushes. Hisako turns her attention back to him.

“But you’re subtly grunge. It doesn’t add up.”

He lets out the breath he held in as a heady laugh.

“Wait until you see my studio.”

Chanyeol then deliberately pull Hisako to the kitchen and settled her in front of the two door fridge.

“Do you want to drink anything? Water, coffee… tea?”

He opened one door to peek at what’s inside. His fridge was full of bottled drinks, from water to fruit juices to coffee or milk tea and some occasional beer.

“I’m fine, Chans. I don’t want anything.”

Hisako shakes her head no and smiled up at him.

“Okay,”

“Okay.”

“Wanna see what’s upstairs?”

He beams back and before she can even respond, he was already pulling her to the stairs. It’s like a child excitingly showing his toy collections.

Reaching the top, she was met with one half of the whole second floor with a spread of three different arcade games, a pinball machine, a pingpong table, and a pool table. The other half was divided into two rooms. The one on the left was bigger than the other. The big room must be where he sleeps and the other must be a guest bedroom.

“The room on the left is my bedroom and the one on the right is my studio.”

Chanyeol answers what she’s asking herself in her mind. Hisako just hums her response and with another tug, he’s hauling her to the direction of his studio.

Lights immediately turn on when the two of them walk through the door and different instruments and equipment greet her eyes. Another shelved wall is decorated with toys, small trinkets, and awards and he was correct. The theme of the first floor is very contrasting to the one on this floor.

The first floor is professional Park Chanyeol, upstairs is the playful gentle giant Chans she knows well.

“What are these awards for?”

Hisako asked, gently running her fingertips on some of the trophies, careful not to ruin them or anything.

“Ah, I won them.”

“L.O.E.Y… Wait, you’re _the_ Loey?”

Hisako’s jaw laxed.

“It makes sense now, Loey… Yeol. Should I call you Loey from now on?”

Suddenly, out of the blue, Chanyeol picked Hisako up by her waist and sat her up on the huge table. Hisako screeched in surprise when he did so.

“No. I like Chans, just keep calling me Chans.”

The proximity of their faces has just enough room for Hisako to take a small breath and hold it in. She does not want Chanyeol to smell her alcohol breath, that’s not cute.

“Oh… O–okay…”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything? How about ramen?”

Chanyeol utters as he stands up normally again, his hands are still glued to either side of Hisako’s waist.

“Chanyeol, I don’t wanna eat or drink anything!”

Hisako whines this time, getting annoyed by his persistence to feed her something.

“That’s not what I mean…”

Leaning in unanticipatedly, Hisako let out a surprised moan when he felt his lips on hers. It has been so long since she last kissed him and she’s pretty sure he wouldn’t even remember any of those moments, right?

“ _So, wanna eat ramen?_ ”

Finally getting the implication of ‘ramen eating’, Hisako vigorously nods her head in agreement. The air around them suddenly feels heady, although she sobered up during the car ride to this place. She leans in for another kiss, but Chanyeol pushes himself away and clicks his tongue.

“Not here, this is my workplace.”

Helping her down the table, Chanyeol sealed another kiss on her lips before he was pulling her next door to his bedroom.

Just like in his studio, the lights automatically turn on when a person walks into the room. If Hisako thought his workroom was big for a home studio, his bedroom was two times the size. The whole bedroom was like a whole studio apartment already with how much spacious it is.

There was an office table in one corner with a laptop and a few framed pictures decorated. Hisako sees one and it looks like a family picture and one solo frame of what looks like a black poodle.

“Is that a puppy?!”

Hisako gushed, almost wanting to go over the table to grab and have a closer look at the picture but Chanyeol’s hold on her didn’t budge and he was not letting go.

“Yeah, that’s my Tobennie.”

“Omo! Where is he, I wanna see the puppy!”

Hisako lights up finding out Chanyeol has a puppy. She loves animals, dogs especially.

“He’s at my sisters, Hisa, are we really talking about this now, instead of—”

“Fine!”

She stopped him mid-sentence and was now pulling him in the direction of his King-sized bed. Chanyeol firmly sat Hisako on the edge of the bed when they reached it.

“Look, I’m not rushing you. I’m sorry.”

“Chanyeol it’s fine, I’m sorry too I got sidetracked there for a minute.”

The two of them fell into a really tense silence, a stark difference from when they were at the studio.

“Hisa, I don’t think this is the right time.”

It was Chanyeol who spoke first. She looked up at him and he was flashing her an apologetic frown.

“I mean you’re probably still tipsy and I do not want to impose or make you feel like I wanna take advantage of your weakness…”

“Okay…”

Was her only response after she looks away from Chanyeol. She doesn’t want him to see the hurt in her eyes.

“I mean with all the Jongdae and Yanmei stuff and with Seungmin Hyung, Baekhyun, and Soojin tension, I don’t think this really is the time.”

Chanyeol continues to jabber…

“I don’t want the same to happen to us in regards with Yanmei and Jongdae. I wanna make sure I—”

“Chanyeol, I said it’s fine. Let’s just sleep okay. I’m tired anyway.”

She starts slipping off her boots and Chanyeol kneels down to help her.

“If you want I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“How many times have you slept on my bed beside me? It’s fine. We’re just sleeping.”

Hisako was doing this as retribution anyway, but why does she felt disappointed all of a sudden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2 more chapters and I will end this series!


End file.
